There and Back Again
by Ayah Papaya
Summary: What if Edward left Bella, and it really was like he never existed. What if Bella said “yes” to someone else? What if it was one of the greatest mistakes she ever made? Could her life be set right again? If given a second chance, who would Bella choose
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

What am I? Well, these days, I seem to be a lot of things--so much has changed. First and foremost, I am a woman--a mother. I'm the only female jeweler in Forks; often the butt of many chauvinistic jokes. In my years of absence, I'd all but forgotten how small town this place could be. There had been many ladies in school with me. GIA was the pinnacle school in the world, and I'd been easily accepted—welcomed with open arms.

There is no jewelry store in Forks itself; I commute to Port Angeles each day. My playground is a 10'x20' neutral colored, solidly windowed room. The repair shop is my home away from home; my getaway. Diamonds and stones of color are my toys. I twist and contort precious metals into shapes pulled from deep within the human psyche. I can set stones the size of golf balls, and not bat an eyelash. Even watch repairs are not beneath me. I'm just as comfortable as a horologist, as I am as a jeweler. Custom design is truly my forte; I'd developed an eye for design—even in New York I was acclaimed for my skills. My passion for metal smithing was all I had left, after my heart—my soul—left me.

"It shall be as I never existed."

I am powerful in my trade, especially when regarding my age—a mere 23. When I came back home, after the _incident_, with my sick child, Charlie didn't know what to say. He didn't even know we were having issues. I didn't tell anyone about what my husband was doing—or had done to me. Everything started out great, we fell in love, had an intimate wedding, and I had my son when I turned 21. My son, my little Aaron, was the turning point in everything.

Quickly after my son was born, he turned very ill. He was in the hospital for weeks, with tubes inserted in places I didn't realize he had. He was in incubators with strangely colored lights, and the nurses whispered things about heart murmurs, jaundice, and apnea. My beautiful little boy would just stop breathing. Nobody knew why—it was just a talent of his—to evoke panic in everyone in the room. He would turn colors, and then as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Time passed, and my newborn grew, as did my unending love for him. Each day, my heart grew just a little bit bigger. As my love waxed, my husband's waned, and soon he turned cruel. I knew that he did not love me—I just didn't know how to escape. It was only when he turned violent that I found the strength to leave, and never looked back. Those last few weeks had been hell, and had left it's marks on my now fraile exterior. Charlie was on the first flight from Washington when I called him; from the hospital this time. My son, almost two year old, had been on one of his crying jags. Toddlers are known for that, but my husband was never big on patience.

Especially now that we know he has a genetic disorder—a disorder that had been pinpointed to my husband's side of the family. He threw me down the stairs because I could not make our son stop crying. I had broken quite a few bones, but I'd been worse off. Most certainly I'd known worse pain. Just knowing that Charlie had my boy, and that Renée was on her way, was enough to pull me through this time.

There was so much to do, and I wouldn't be recovered enough to pack our things for a few weeks, at the very least. I had told my father that I wanted to come home to Forks. I'd had enough of Manhattan, and now that my husband was in jail, and the divorce would be uncontested, I could start over. Again. I'd done this before. The only difference is the sick child, whom I could not hold in my arms because they were broken—_I _was broken. Nobody knew better than I did, how love had the power to break you.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Our small apartment only had a few essentials that I would want to take with me. I would have thrown it all away, if it weren't for my son. He would need the continuity of seeing his things, no, our things. Even if the place was different; the things would be the same. Between Charlie, Renée, and Jacob (he came straight over, when he heard) it took two full days, and one full sized van to start the trip back to Forks. We made it home in record time, mostly because Charlie let Jacob drive. My poor dad, he tried not to look at the speedometer—if he could help it.

I couldn't tell you how long I'd been here because the days all blend together. Between Dr. visits for me (I guess the whole town knows what happened), and Dr. visits for Aaron, it took a few months to get into a routine. I received a phone call from Kenneth Carson, owner of Port Angeles' only specialty jewelry store, just two weeks after my arrival. He sounded very kind. Older than me, maybe in his thirties? He explained that they needed some help in the shop, and that their jeweler would be retiring. Whenever I was able to start, he would love to have me. No fingerprinting, or background checks required. God bless small towns.

I could hear Charlie speaking, but I wasn't really listening. "You should take this job—it's exactly what you need. I saw Ken last week, and he said he could wait, but REALLY wants you to start when you get your strength back." Therapy was the key to me redeveloping the dexterity that drove my career. Therapy, to me at least, was a lot like 'exercise for dummies'. Only my teacher had a Masters in...therapy? There weren't many therapisty types around here, so I wasn't surprised that Aaron and I got the same one. I was watching her bounce him on an exercise ball. He _loved_ it.

"Sure sure. I'll call him tomorrow to set something up. It'll take time before I get enough strength back to bend metal. I'm not superman, you know, Dad..." Three strong raps floated into the kitchen. Someone was knocking at the door.

Charlie brightened up, almost uncharacteristically. His hands gripped the tiny blond wood table as he launched himself out of his chair. He must know who is on the other side. "Oh, uh. Hey Bells, I gotta go out for a bit. Would you go see who that is?" I thought I saw the tiniest hint of a smirk as I was turning. Nah, just imagining things--this place is making me paranoid.

I was ambulating without crutches now; which was an improvement. The crutches tripped me more often than they helped me. Jake had said that he was going to name a movie after me, 'Indiana Jones' style. "Bella Handler and the Sticks of Doom". Har har. Peeking out of the curtain, I could see Jake's VW Rabbit sitting out front. Of course. A quick scuffling sound and a loud slam later, the kitchen door closed, and Charlie was gone. Paranoia my foot—something funny was going on; I could smell it.

Opening the door with a mostly functioning hand can occasionally be a challenge, and Sue, our shared therapist, was looking to see how I did it. "Hi, Jake." I blushed a deep scarlet when he mussed my hair. He walked into the living room to give Aaron a kiss, said hello to Sue, and then headed into the kitchen. He helped himself to a beer, and plopped down at the table.

He idly traced the 'R' on the side of the beer can—nervousness is never a good sign. He's fidgeting with his pony tail. Every warning bell my system had was ringing. Loudly. "What's up, Bells? How are things today? Anything I can do for you?" Honestly, he'd been a tremendous help. As strong as he was, moving had been a breeze, and he didn't mind carrying me around when my crutches proved to be a liability. That werewolf business was terribly convenient, when it was just us.

"Things are looking up. Charlie says that Ken from that store in P.A. wants me to come work for them, when I'm able. The lawyer asked me if I wanted to revert back to my maiden name, once everything is final." I sat gingerly down next to him, tried to smile weakly, and it turned into a grimace as I bumped a poorly healing tailbone. "Ah. I can't seem to stop bumping that one. Think it'll ever heal?" I rubbed the sore spot demonstratively.

"Sure it will, Bella." A mischievous glimmer appeared on his face. I narrowed my eyes infinitesimally. "Want me to rub it? Make it feel better?" He laughed at his own joke.

"SO not funny, Jake." My chin jutted out and I pouted. His laughter grew as several emotions, and none of them good, flashed upon my face.

"How much is left to do? With your divorce, I mean.." He was genuinely curious, and I saw his hands shake a bit. It hurt Jake more than I'll ever know, to know that this man had hurt me.

Clearly, he was waiting for me to answer. I could hear the clock ticking on the wall in the living room. "It's actually finalizing nicely. I'm surprised Bobby let me off so easily. He's not even looking for custody—he wants no part of our lives. That makes me happier than anything else in the world." I was genuinely happy that he was not contesting; especially for custody. My voice sounded sad and far away, even for me. It genuinely disturbed me that my child would never know his father. It pleased me that he would be unaware of his father's now violent nature.

"Ha." His hands shook a little more visibly, but Sue came in for me to sign papers, so he had to quench the fury. His eyes followed me across the house as I let Sue out the door and thanked her for her help. Without her, neither one of us would be walking well.

When we were alone again, Jake sat down to play with Aaron. He was an intensely friendly child—it was part of the illness that plagued him—Fox Williams syndrome. My son would trust anyone. In New York, we had to watch him closely so that he didn't run off with a stranger. But then I remembered how rare a commodity a stranger would be, in a town this small.

I moved back into the living room to sit with them. I brought Aaron's cup, filled with hemp milk—He was allergic to dairy, and soy was bad for his thyroid medicines-- into the room. My boy, bless him, he squealed with delight. "Hi! E-I-E-I-O!" Those were his only words, but he used them in many tones. I didn't _really_ know what words he was saying, but understood the tenor of the emotions behind them. My 26 month old toddler would talk when he was ready, and not a moment before.

"Bells? You ever think about taking a vacation?" He was eying me in a way that made me a little nervous.

My breath caught in my throat. I must keep in control—panic attacks won't help anyone. "What are you getting at, Jake?" I gave him a gentle glare. I didn't want him to think I was ungrateful for him coming to my rescue, again, but if he was going to slip back into his previous behavior... I wasn't ready for any relationship, of any kind. Like pets, I think I'm going to give up on the whole institution.

Grinning sheepishly, he ducked to deflect the cup that flew after him at supersonic speeds. My kid, the marksman. "You've been through so much, Bella. Why don't you let me take you out of town. Get away. Have some _fun_!" He started fidgeting with his hair again. Was he afraid I was going to kill him? If I weren't still so weak, I'd probably try.

So this was the angle he was going to go after. Huh. My eyebrows raised as he placed two tickets in front of me. I didn't bother reading the names on them—I knew for whom they were intended. "What are you trying to pull, Jake?" I felt my tear ducts kick into gear "I just got tossed down the stairs like a rag doll, by the man who swore to 'love, honor, and protect' me," I sneered at the very thought, and my tone was mocking, "and now you're trying to get me to go on a romantic getaway with YOU!?" The floodgates opened—I couldn't help it. The ragged hole in my chest flared, like it always did, when I was faced with a "man issue".

His confused expression only befuddled me more. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Why are you trying to start up a relationship with me, so soon after I return? Can't I get officially _divorced_ before you start playing these _games_?" My breath quickened, and I felt my face turning red. The blood was pulsing through my veins quickly, and my heart was threatening to burst through my chest. Was it in fear or anger, I wonder.

His expression hardened, but only slightly. "Just look at the tickets, Bella. I swear, you can be so... STUBBORN!" He thudded his fist on the table, and the sudden sound made me jump out of my skin. I clutched the table like someone was shocking me; that's certainly what it felt like. The Doctors said I'd have flashbacks and episodes like this for a while.

I picked up the first ticket in pure disgust. I don't know what Jake saw in my expression, but he smiled so completely, it looked like it hurt. "Isabella Handler" I mouthed. That last name had become sort of a dirty word around here, but I wouldn't be a Mrs. For long. I would shed my name like a second skin, and give my child a new name as well. I dropped the ticket at the sound of a wail. "Oh no! Aaron, what's wrong?" His light brown eyes flashed as he ran across the room, his arms high above his head. Something had clearly scared him, but as quickly as he'd cried out, he'd gone back to playing silently.

"What about the other one, Bella? You didn't even notice where the ticket would take you!" He honestly looked hurt, but I didn't want to know where it would be. I'll take no trips with men any time soon. I simply refuse. "Bella, it's for Aaron. I took that weekend off, so I can come with you, if you'll have me. I wanted to ask you before I invited myself, but I'd love to come with you." His words flew out of him so quickly, I could barely catch them. "We can have separate rooms and everything. Honestly Bella, I'm not trying to start up a relationship, I just want to take my friend on a trip. That's what best friends do when one of them is in trouble." His voice trailed off quietly. I was probably scary looking—just think if he could see the rest of me.

I turned the thought over and over, analyzing every angle. Believe it or not, a vacation made sense. "Fine Jake. But you can tell Charlie I'm gonna pout about this for awhile." I knew he was involved somehow. "I _swear_ if you have ANYTHING up your sleeve...I swear, Jacob Black, I'll kill you myself! Go buy your ticket before you have to _run_ the whole way." I wish that I understood what was so funny about my tone. I'd love to punch him. If I only felt strong enough to handle more pain...

He laughed so loudly that it rang through the house, and my son fell off the sofa. Loud noises terrified us both. Jake swiftly reached into his shorts' pocket, and pulled out a third ticket. He smacked it down on the coffee table as it were the winning hand in a high stakes card game.

"Jacob Black...You're impossible! What if I'd said 'No'?"

"You didn't." His statement was matter of fact, and I could see the emotion burning in his eyes. I wish he could understand that a relationship was an impossibility, and was not healthy for me, at this point. "I was hoping you wouldn't. I swear it won't be like that, Bella. I've only ever wanted to make you happy." He reached out his two warm hands, and took mine. The color difference was apparent, and most certainly unattractive. "Did you look at the destination yet?"

Truth is, I hadn't. I didn't want to know. Could he keep it a secret until after we got back? "Orlando, Florida?" What could possibly be in Orlando? I gazed up at his huge form hardly muscled, and still very obviously in love with me, and I guess my confused expression made him laugh--again. Renée had left Florida long ago. She and Phil had moved back to Arizona.

"I'm taking you to the 'Happiest Place on Earth'!" I could almost hear him say 'duh!', as if it were _clearly _the most obvious thing. He also said it with such confidence, that I was surprised when I still had no idea where the hell I'd just agreed to go. "Disney World, Bella. A real family vacation kinda place. Isn't it great? I've never been there, but I know how much Aaron likes Mickey, and I thought it would be a great place. And the hotel we're staying in, it has babysitting so that adults can go out for a few hours. We can go out at night and EVERYTHING!" Suddenly, the tv was playing that Mickey carton a little too loudly in the background. I muted it, and ignored the sudden plea from my son.

My jaw fell open. "Jake, where did you get all this _money?!_ This trip has to be costing you a fortune!"

Jacob looked surprised that I'd even think to ask such a question. He owned a car garage on the reservation, but was by no means wealthy. His dark eyes looked triumphant that I'd said yes to him. It's only a trip—nothing more—right? "Well, I wanted to see what Charlie thought about the three of us taking a trip, and when I suggested it, he offered to pay for a nice hotel. One on the grounds with babysitting and all. Your mom is covering the food bill. Come on Bells, there's nothing more to worry about! Tell me you'll come with me?" His expression deepened; he held out his hand to help me off the couch. "Tell me you haven't changed your mind?" Changed my mind about what?

All I could do is gaze helplessly at the hope in his expression. I swear, he can be so compelling. Slight disgust passed over me; unexplained as it may seem. "No, Jacob, I haven't changed my mind about you." The venom in my tone made him chuckle again. "I've never been to Disney World, and you've never been that far south." As I accepted his hand, and had forgotten, momentarily, how warm it was. "It'll be nice, right Jake? You can behave yourself?"

He wrapped his arms around me protectively, and Aaron ran up to us in his own jealousy. The three of us hugged in the living room. "You've always been part of my family, Bella. Yes, I'll mind my manners—all I'm asking is a chance at a family vacation. That's all I want. A weekend to make you happy." His overly emotive words made me doubt that, but I didn't particularly care. My thoughts were suddenly on my dinner, which was probably on fire in the kitchen.

Charlie's cruiser pulled over the rocks, into the driveway, just in time for smoke alarm to go off.

Charlie had been too pleased that I'd decided to take up Jake's offer. Three weeks flew by, and before I knew it, I was in the store picking out a few outfits for the two of us. I got Aaron his first pair of sandals, and laughed when he wiggled his toes through the shoes. Shorts, sunscreen, a sun hat, a pair of swim trunks, and two sun dresses for me, and I was well on my way to vacation. Packing was a breeze—we didn't have much, and it was only for a weekend. I decided to try on the light blue dress that I'd picked out—a little frilly for my taste, and I wondered what I was thinking when I'd bought it. I stood in front of the mirror, just me and that dress, still clueless as to why I was staring.

It hit me in the face, like a brick to the head. Last time I'd worn this color, Alice had told me it was Ed---_his_ favorite. The ragged edges burned, searing as if they'd leave a brand. I sucked in a ragged breath, and flopped down on the ground. The room was spinning. I saw _him_ there in the forest. I saw _him_ telling me he doesn't love me. There was a loud whooshing in my ears, and I could hear screaming—was that me? The woosh turned to a roar, which is when my imagination kicked in. Suddenly I could see Bob from across the classroom watching me. Advanced Diamond Setting was the first class we'd had together. I watched our wedding. I watched the birth of our child. I watched him cut me with razors, burn me with the cigars that he'd never smoked. More spinning and screaming. Strong arms grabbed me from behind—wasn't I on the floor? "Help me!" I cried! Everything went black. I couldn't _see!_ "Help my baby!" I watched Bob grab the baby and fling him into the crib, and I watched him throw me down the stairs. I rolled down like a big bag of potatoes, breaking many bones on the way down. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The pain was so real. I felt every bump and scrape all over again; there was no way for me to know that this was a rerun. It was just as terrifying as the first time.

Roaring turned to wooshing, and wooshing turned to silence. Absolute silence; the absence of all sound. More deafening than a plane breaking the sound barrier.

The first sign that something bad had happened was that I was on the floor, weakly looking up. Two pairs of eyes were watching me one frightened, the other wrought with worry. The flashbacks still came, but there were lucid patches in between. "My baby! Where's my baby?" I stuttered, the words barely making it out. "Edward!" I shrieked, in a total panic. "Help me, Edward! Where's my baby? No Bobby! NO!" Arms and legs were thrashing furiously, and my healing body complained, aching with my effort to protect my unseen child.

Jacob was wild with worry. "Aaron is fine, Bella. _Please_ stop before you hurt yourself!" His arms tightened around my torso, my left arm protesting. Charlie had a tenuous grip on my legs, but it was enough to keep me from flailing. Both eye pairs were pained now, and I could only guess why. It was the first time I'd said _his_ name in a long time. It was as if someone flicked on a light switch because suddenly everything became clear. I knew I was safe. It was Jake's strong body on top of me, pinning me down. When had he shown up? Charlie was holding down my feet, and I could hear Aaron jumping and fussing in the crib in the other room.

"Wha-what happened?" What I really wanted to say was more along the lines of, 'what did I just SEE?'

"Dunno, Bells." My dad's voice cracked. It tortured him that I'd never told him what had happened, but I'm sure he could see some of those scars on my now uncovered arms and legs. One scar much different than all the others. The only physical proof I have that their kind, that HE, exists. "We were hoping you could tell us what happened. You were up here packing, and then there was the sound of something-- heavy-- hitting the floor." Charlie's voice trailed off, and I knew he'd been about to say, _'sound of a body hitting the floor.'_

Jake released one of my arms, and brought my hand to his face. "That was when the screaming started, Bella." My body noted the change when he shifted his weight, even only slightly. My fluttering eyelids , and the flush that went with them did not escape his notice, and his face subtly glowed once more. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sudden aggravation replaced the, well, whatever it was, that had happened when I touched his face. Attraction maybe? I was not doing this. I was not ready, but the trip was tomorrow, and we were leaving for the airport in just a few hours. Somewhere, I'm sure, the sun was setting in the west, and my Edward was happy.

End notes:

This isn't my first fanfic, though it's my first under this name. I'm not sure about continuing the story line, as it's no easy feat to write about. Reviews are always appreciated. I love to hear what people think. So far, I see two people have my story on their watch list, and I can't wait for that list to grow.

Stay with me peoples!


	3. Chapter 3

I know the chapters keep shifting—I'm sorry! I'm doing very little tweaks to make things more understandable. I figured I would combine and edit a few chapters (I have quite a bit of this story completed), and put it out there, before I decided whether I should continue, or not. I have the next two days off, so I should get some major plotting done. If I had my way, I'd spend the majority of my time kissing Edward... ;-)

Team Jacob fans, you won't be disappointed!

**

**Alice's POV**

It had been years since I'd seen a flash of Bella's future, and I tried to keep my thoughts under control, so that Edward wouldn't see. It was only very rarely that he would catch a glimpse, and I would watch his face crumble. I'd never seen him so sad. No, that was an understatement; he had sunk into the very lowest of depressions since he'd seen the latest of her happenings. She'd decided to marry him—that dark, curly haired man. I didn't trust his face, his eyes! Sure, he was nice enough to her. There was just something about him that irked me. That could simply be because it wasn't my brother she was marrying.

Every member of our family had been there to watch him deteriorate. Trying to claw off his stone face; trying to pull out his eyes, to not SEE. Being apart from her was destroying him. I'd never seen him more feral, more frightening. He would scare Bella to death, to see him this way. I'd called several meetings to order, while he was out hunting, to organize a party to go to her. Each time, they'd told me 'no'. There were fewer "No"s these days; just Rosealie now. Her vain opinion wouldn't keep me from Bella for long.

Edward had gone past the deep end since he'd seen her in that white dress—where were they? In Las Vegas? I saw the vision of Edward's wedding, sliding the ring on her finger, flash and then disappear. The way that should have been was no more. My purse vibrated; Edward had sent me a text. I already knew what he had to say; he'd decided this morning that he was going to check out this guy. He was already in New York; he'd left before Esme got back. He wanted to know if he would go unnoticed. He would be safe, but I wanted to go with him. I foresaw that he would need comfort.

_Take me with you?_

_No._

Well, that was simple. I had foreseen that too. _She doesn't love him, Edward. This will end badly._

It took him longer than usual to respond. _I know._

_She still loves you, Edward._

Longer still. _I know. She's moved on, Alice. _His pain was tangible, even through the phone.

_Please, Edward? We will go to her together. I've seen that you'll go to her. _Driving and texting was easier than it looked, for our kind, anyway.

_Just one more day._

He told me that every day. I pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation. _Good luck, my brother. I love you. If you love her, you won't let her do this._

_Are you certain, Alice, that it will end this way? _My visions of him were clouding; his decision was faltering. I was becoming more and more certain that he would go to her. I hoped that he would.

_No. _I wasn't. Really. My visions were based on decisions. My entire assumption that their marriage would end badly was because of his face. I didn't trust his eyes. His face would flash cruelly, and often.

_I'll be home soon. Tell them not to worry._ I knew I'd receive no more messages from him today.

**

**Bella's POV**

"My arms are numb, Jake." He smiled. I smiled; it _was_ a pretty cute sight. Aaron had been a little bit of a bad boy the entire plane ride. Throwing his shoes two aisles in front, pulling the pillow from under the sleeping guy ahead. Squealing loudly at Jake. Who knew "E-I-E-I-O" could have so many different translations. It was a major relief when he'd passed out in my arms.

"Here. Take his cup, and I'll take him from you." He handed me the cup, shifted the diaper bag further to the side, and swiftly cradled him into his massive arms.

His expression grew very sweet, private almost, as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms. Wistful. I knew he would behave himself on this trip, at least he would _try_. I also was no dummy—I knew he wanted me to suddenly have that epiphany that _he _was all I ever wanted. That Jacob had been my future all along. That suddenly, it would be enough. I was no dummy, like I said. Still, it was so easy to be around Jacob. The hole in my chest burned so suddenly that it surprised me, and I gasped. I wrapped my arms around my chest, and leaned my head back.

Jake's hand stroked my face. He knew what was happening, even though I didn't tell him. He remembered, from the last time; all those years ago. He understood me, as if I wore all my thoughts pinned to my sleeve. He had picked up on things that even Edward hadn't. I closed my eyes to shut out the memories. I didn't realize when it had happened, but I'd fallen asleep. Not a peaceful sleep—the ride was too turbulent for that.

My stomach lurched. A peal of laughter, like singing almost, rang throughout the cabin. My eyes snapped open, as if I was in the middle of a nightmare—I was sweating. Jesus, this plane was _hot_! Oh, no, it was just Jake. I'd leaned on him, at some point in my nap. He'd somehow coaxed Aaron into his seat—in a seatbelt (!!!). He had both his little brown eyes fixed on the window 'looking for birds' Jake had told me. I didn't realize that I'd snuggled against him, until he released me, and I shifted upright.

"You slept for a while. The plane is landing, Bells." His fingers traced the circles under my eyes in a gesture meant to be affectionate. Mostly it just pointed out the fact that I had bags big enough to pack for a family of 12 beneath them. The squeal from my left told me that you could see the city below. We'd broken through the clouds, at last.

The stroller/carseat combo was waiting at the gate, and that made functioning _much_ easier. Jake rented a car after we gathered our bags. I'd never really rented a car before—this was my first adult _vacation. _Bobby and I never really had a honeymoon. We'd flown to Vegas the day before the wedding, and met Charlie and Renée there. We left the night after, and returned to New York. He had a big diamond deal working, and had to be back in the city. In the three years we were married, my family had come to me. I'd never left Manhattan.

I was holding Aaron while Jake fastened the carseat. For a man with such big hands, he truly had nimble fingers. It was cool outside, for August, and I shivered lightly. My shiver did not go unnoticed, of course, and he put his arm around me. The result was instantaneous; heat from my head to my toes. He strapped Aaron in, and opened my door for me. An air of calm washed over me. I was determined to have a good trip, whether Jake behaved or not. For a split second, I almost—_almost_ – hoped that he wouldn't. I laughed out loud, apparently. Jake shot me a glance, open mouthed, and laughed too.

I felt light and giddy as the trees sped past us. Jake, once again, was my personal sun. Jacob. My Jacob.

**

**Alice's POV**

The sun was out, and so we stayed inside. Our home, here in Minnesota, had a cement wall around the outside, so we could walk the gardens unnoticed. It was there I saw Edward, alone, as usual. I watched him go to pieces beneath a small tree. He hadn't hunted in over two months—his eyes were pitch black, his skin white as bone. His face was more drawn than I'd ever seen it, and his skin had taken a paperish quality that frightened me. He was weakening in front of my very eyes, and I knew that it was my fault. Who knew how different life would be if I'd never thrown her a party?

I had seen her again, sitting in a small office, eating pretzels. Her sweet face was flushed, and she was pouring over a phone book. She would pick up the phone and ask each new dial several questions, and say "thanks". Edward and I were sitting in Chemistry while I saw watched her deciding which obstetrician to use. She was having a baby? As soon as the vision crossed my mind, it was already too late to hide it. His eyes widened, and nearly exploded out of his head. His jaw snapped shut so quickly, kids three seats radius were looking around, to see who had dropped a book. He made a strangling sound—like all of the air had been beaten out of him. Gurgling, the sound of a dying, drowning man. This man would never be able to enjoy death; our fate was much worse.

I don't think that her moving on disturbed him; it was her facial expressions. It was his ability to replay those visions, over and over again with perfect recall. Seeing the glimmer of distrust, and fear flash across her face; even just momentarily. She wasn't really afraid of him just yet, just unsure. Edward could read her face as well as he could read my mind. Somehow, he knew something was off. I spoke to Esme about my fear for Bella. I love her too. I don't want her to hurt, and this man was not for her. Esme agreed, but said that we have to let everything play it's course. As long as my Bella was in no danger, we would leave her to live the life Edward, so desperately, wanted her to have.

Months later, I saw her in the hospital. Something was wrong, she was not due yet. Pale and sick, she was cradling her belly. Do pregnant women lose weight? She'd fallen into a mirror, or so she told the doctors. They said, miraculously, the baby was fine. Thankfully, her husband's quick reactions had saved them both. I was not so fooled, but I'd hid my fears from Edward. That man pushed her through a glass window, and I knew it. I saw the worry in her eyes. She too, was growing suspicious that this was no accident. He would not live long if I saw him hurt her again. With or without Edward's permission.

A quick thought crossed my mind—what had she decided that allowed me to see her? Maybe she was asking for help—she did, after all, know how my visions work. Perhaps it was not Bella's decision I was seeing. Had _he _decided, ahead of time, that he would throw her through that glass? Perhaps he was planning his next move? That possibility made the most sense of all. I must be inside the mind of the criminal, the enemy, the husband. Most importantly, if I waited till his next "accident", would she and her child survive it?

I knew my brother's absolute wish that he could give her all these things. His one dream, in our dreamless existence, is to be human _for her._ To give her love, to give her babies—share a normal _human_ life. To not have his every breath, his every thought, resting on not killing her. His was a tortured existence. To have chosen a mate, been altered so completely, and try to turn destiny. Mate selection, for our kind, is permanent. There is no divorce—we are living stone, you see. Once a change begins, it is permanent, and unbreakable. Bella and Edward were made strictly for each other; each person's mission in life was to make the other happy. He'd left to protect her, and now they both suffered. She needed his protection now more than ever.

I watched him sit beside that tree for months. He stopped attending school; we'd had to say that he was very sick. Didn't go in the house for anything—he just sat there. Day, night, rain, sleet, snow, heat, cold; he sat there. This must be what it's like to watch a loved one fade away from some human disease. To watch them be claimed, part by part; the pain, the will for it just to end. He looked up from his thoughts, to see me. He knew I was watching from my window. He knew I loved him. He knew his pain was killing me too.

"Just one more day." He whispered.

***********

End note: I think I figured out this notational business. The fanfic website was not so fancy when I last wrote (for HP) abdout 8 years ago. This should be my final draft. I'm reasonably happy with how it turned out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list.**_

_**I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-)**_

Bella's POV

Our first day at the parks had gone without a hitch. The baby had loved the shows, and the rides. 'It's a Small World' was his favorite. How cliché. At first, the noise level had been a bit too much for his delicate senses, but once he got all his crying out, and he realized this was a happy place—we were good. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw Mickey for the first time. It's one of those things that you never forget. Very similar to the high you get from holding your first child, for the first time. His whole body lit up, if that were possible. He almost sparkled; he _dazzled_ me_. _Thankfully, Jake thought enough to take a picture for me. I was too busy gaping open mouthed, as I'm sure the picture would show. The flash actually made me jump, and I turned to gape, this time at him. His dark eyes glinted in the sun, and his warm russet skin glowed. I'd never seen him so happy, not in my entire existence.

Shortly after Jake polished off two entrées plus our leftovers, he announced, rather grandiosely, that he wanted a slushy. I let out a great big guffaw, as he paid a vendor six dollars and fifty cents for a cup the size of a thimble filled with frozen water and colored syrup. As we were strolling through the park, he would occasionally stuff a spoonful in my mouth. Cherry flavor was not my thing; the dark red color made me a little nervous. He was about to attempt to feed Aaron, but we both knew that he _hates _sweet things. He only likes vegetables—weird kid.

That threatening spoon hovered closer to my child, I squatted next to him expecting a serious reaction. Aaron was eying Jake suspiciously, and then let out a scream. It was his mistake, opening his mouth to yell with a spoon full of something vile so close. He choked and sputtered, the red liquid spewing out of his mouth and nose, all over me. In his struggles, he knocked the cup so that it spilled all over me. My thighs got most of it, and the freezing temperature did nothing to stop the approaching flashback.

----

Bobby's deal had fallen through, and he was furious. I could tell by his voice on the phone that I was in for it when he got home. This had been a very big case, and he'd put weeks of work into it. We would've brought home over twenty thousand dollars because of it. Twenty thousand was a lot for him to lose, and since we owned our apartment in Manhattan, we needed that money.

He stalked into the house, slamming the door behind him. He went straight into his office, where the safe was, to store his briefcase. Having a suitcase handcuffed to your hand all day can be rather irritating. I heard a slight scuffle in his office. He must've dropped the keys under the desk. That would only make him more angry. Great.

Who could he been talking to? I went to the door to see if he'd dropped his cell on the table, where it usually sat. It was exactly where it should be. This deal must have him really mad, if he was crazy enough to talk to himself. I opened the door to see him standing next to the sliding glass door; alone. He was just standing in the doorway of the balcony, blank, empty. The view from here was breathtaking, yes, but it never rendered him speechless. He'd grown up here, and New York held nothing special for him. It was just a place to live and make money.

"What's the matter, Bobby?" I put my hand on his shoulder, but he jumped and glared at me. It looked like he was not expecting ME there. Who else would it be? His sudden fury surprised me, and he grabbed me, throwing me against his desk. The ferocity of his attack was going to leave a bruise, but I'd be lucky if that's all he gave me. His free hand flew to his razor blade, which doubled as a letter opener. My eyes widened with terror, and my hands flew to my face when I realized he was going to cut me. This was his first malicious violent act. The first time I _knew _that it was no accident. In a little more than a month, he'd fling me down the stairs.

I barely felt the long cut he left in each thigh. I found myself grateful that I'd just changed the blade, at least it would be clean. I felt the warm blood stream down my legs, and I cried out. The cry excited him, and he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He went from fury to arousal in seconds; his body crushed hard against me. I found myself wondering what had infuriated him so badly. He seemed pretty ok when he'd come in the apartment just before.

My now bloody pajama shorts hit the floor, and I closed my eyes to think of Edward. Oh if only he could see me now. The roar of the subway sounded closer than usual, but it could be the panic that made it sound so close. Close, furious, and oddly familiar.

--

I opened my eyes, it must only be seconds later because nobody was staring our way. Jake was wiping my thighs clean with a baby wipe, and apologizing profusely. He cupped my face in his huge, protecting hands, "You're safe, Bella. I have you, and you're safe." He'd been the only one to notice my lack of coherence.

I sprung from my crouch, and threw my arms around his neck. My unexpected attack was so sudden, it nearly knocked him backwards. "I saw him cut me, Jake. I thought it was real; I saw the whole thing over." I was babbling, and I knew I shouldn't tell him, but I couldn't help myself. That memory had been too big of a burden to bear, and already it felt lighter.

By the time we'd finished "Tomorrowland", the sun was starting to set, and Aaron was exhausted. He fell asleep in my arms on the monorail ride home. I asked Jake how the babysitting thing worked. He wasn't sure, but said he'd find out. I'm sure that the thought of me wanting a babysitter made him beam at me, like his teeth would be in danger of falling out. "Your grin is lighting up the train car, Jake. Stop it before you wake the baby!" I mock scolded. I leaned my head on his strong shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me. Other people on the monorail stared, but I did not care. It was his sheer size that frightened people; he was HUGE.

He snaked his fingers through mine; I did not stop him. With Jake, things had quite simply always been that way. An instant, immediate companionship. All too soon, the monorail lurched to a stop. He nimbly directed the stroller out of the car, and helped me down as well. He helped me up to my room, and the staff had placed a crib there, as promised. I didn't realize, until he disconnected our hands, that they were still together. It was almost as if they belonged there.

I placed Aaron down in the crib, simple black wood, with sheets that I'd brought from home. Continuity. Always a transitory item to blend the unfamiliar with the known. Who knew that being the parent of a special needs child made you a super hero? Survival made thinking of everything a necessity. "Jake?" I said softly. He'd been washing Aaron's sippy cup in the sink. Seeing him drying a "Cars" cup, with Lightning Mcqueen on the side made me giggle. He picked up on my mood, and smiled back.

"Yeah, Bells?" He crossed the room to lean on the dresser, directly in front of me.

Holy crow! His strong arms were thick like tree trunks. I had to shake my head to halt my thoughts—this was a surefire way to start a panic attack. I wasn't ready for this. Too soon.. How long had it been since the "incident"? My son would have a birthday soon, so it had to be at least 6 months. Maybe more. Time flowed so seamlessly; I didn't notice its passing.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" He started laughing, but quieted immediately when the crib shuttered. "Oh!" it took so much effort to pull my mind out the gutter... Think, woman. Think! "When you go down, would you mind bringing up some ice? He'll want ice in his cup when he wakes."

His gentle gaze spoke volumes. His eyes were telling me things that I'd known for years. The arch of his strong jaw, as he smiled my favorite smile. A smile that had been so prevalent before Sam had taken my Jacob. It was almost as if I had him back. That skinny teenager from so long ago. He _was_ still my Jacob; just more solidly muscled. More durable. Bigger, stronger, faster..

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

"What?" Is he worried about my mental competence? I think I might be too? Wait, was that a question?

Seeing that he wasn't going to get much more of a response, he sighed, and moved towards the door. Just before he walked out, he turned. "Bella? I might be down there a few minutes. I want to try to arrange my room to be closer to yours. Just in case you need me. Charlie says the baby wakes up a lot."

"Where is your room now, Jake?" I was a little confused. I don't know where I had thought he was staying. I hadn't thought of it at all, to be honest.

"It's on this floor, but it's directly opposite. I'm pretty sure the room next door is empty." he said as he knocked on the wall for emphasis.

"How much is it, per night, per room?" I grimaced, thinking of Charlie's bill. "The Polynesian seems to be a pretty swanky place. I'm sure this doesn't come cheap."

"You don't want to know, Bella. Trust me." He smiled again, and touched my cheek, as he turned the handle to go. The flash fire raging across my face warred with my ability to think clearly.

"Cancel the other room, Jake." My words surprised even myself, and I gasped. They were out of my mouth before I realized what I'd said. I watched his face change several colors, and his eyes light up—for a fraction of a second, till he replaced his smile for a stoic mask.

"What was that?" His eyes were cautious, but hopeful. Just the hint of a smile playing across those strong dark lips. I shuddered, but was it with desire, want, fear, or some combination of them all.

"There are two queen sized beds here." I babbled. I must sound like an idiot. "There's more than enough room for us both. If you can behave yourself; there's no problem with sharing a room." Oh, what can of worms have I opened up now?! Sometimes God's sense of humor infuriates me.

"Okie dokie!" He was just a little too cheerful, as he whirled and left the room. Did he just skip?

**Alice's POV**

Eight long months had passed since Bella learned she was expecting. I had been alone in my room with Jasper, when the vision hit. He'd been holding me like this for hours; I had spent the last few days tensed like a guitar string. One touch, and I would snap. I'd been thinking about Bella a lot more frequently lately. I would get little flickers, and her belly grew larger as the months passed on. Tonight's flicker was, in reality, much more than that. It was as if someone turned on the "Bella Station" on tv.

I saw her wake up in the middle of the night, soaked.

I laughed when she thought she'd peed on herself. What had she decided? Why was I able to see this? I didn't understand it, but I wasn't going to question it. She shook her husband. "Bob. It's time. Get up. My water broke. OH!" I could almost smell her blood through this vision—so vivid this one.

"Drive yourself, you stupid bitch." He pushed her out the bed, onto the floor. Bella. My precious Bella, landed on all fours. Protecting her baby, before herself. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I heard the growl, but didn't realize it was mine, until I felt Jasper's calm wash over me.

"It's a good thing that Edward went with Carlilse to Denali, Jasper." I looked into his sweet face. I loved Jasper more than anyone I'd ever known.

"Bella again?" The concern in his face surprised me. He usually tried to distance himself from her because it was safer, but I knew he loved her too.

"Yes." It was all I could make out.

"You're leaving then?" His calm hit me like waves breaking across the shore. This man, my mate, knew me so well.

"I won't allow myself to be seen. I have to be sure she's safe. I love her, Jasper."

His fingers brushed through my hair, and he traced his delicate fingers on my face. "I love her too. I won't allow my thoughts to betray you. Hurry back. I love you, Alice."

"As I love you, Jasper." I kissed him, grabbed my bag, and slipped into the night.

I tried not to think about my visions. I went from seeing little to nothing, to seeing quite a bit in the last few weeks. What had changed? What was she doing—_was_ she doing this? Was she looking for me to intervene?

The road flew underneath my wheels. I wasn't really sure where I was going. I was only sure she was in New York City. There were an awful lot of hospitals there. I stopped the car short, a mere INCH from hitting a deer. I'd kill something if I didn't pay more attention.

That was it! I replayed the vision of her choosing her OB. I could call the office to find out which hospital they were affiliated with. I wouldn't be close to NYC till the afternoon, to begin with. I'll call when they open.

I felt a little better now that I had a plan. Slowly the deer registered what was happening—it turned it's head to face me, and darted off like a bat out of hell. I clicked off the headlights, let the speedometer slide past 110 mph, and didn't stop till I ran out of gas.

**_Major perks for being a regular reviewer. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list.**_

_**I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-)**_

**And now, back to our regularly scheduled program:**

**

**Jacob's POV**

A thousand thoughts clicked through my head, at the same time. The least important was that I was STARVING, the most important was Bella's announcement that we should share a room. I was going to behave; I'd promised her, but if she started something, well all I'm saying is, I wouldn't stop her.

Maybe I would. I knew she wasn't _really_ ready to get involved with another man. I'd seen the scars on her the night before, when she'd collapsed in her father's house. He'd cut and burned her. He'd tortured the creature that I'd loved since I'd first laid eyes on her. The elevator doors slid open again as I stepped out into the lobby. I'd felt her body arch, to cradle my own, as I pinned her down.. Buried deep in her subconscious; I knew she loved me too. It's simply a matter of time.

"How may I help you?" The tiny brunette lady behind the counter looked overly bored.

"I came down to find out more about childcare services, and also to cancel a room. As it turns out, we all managed to squeeze into one room."

"I see." Her fingers flew across the keyboard. "Which room will you be canceling?"

"The one under the name Jacob Black." My heart skipped a beat. I'm sure this woman could feel the heat radiating from my skin. I haven't felt the need to phase in a long time now. Bella always brought out the best in me.

"All taken care of. You'll be staying in the room under the name 'Charlie Swan', yes?" A little nosey, this one.

"Yes. What about childcare?"

"We do have several programs in place, but they all require 24 hours advanced notice."

A kink in my perfectly designed plans. "Isn't there something you can do? We're only here tonight and tomorrow; it's a special occasion. Please?" The emotion I tried so hard to hide in front of Bella, burst through my mask. I know she saw because I saw her expression soften.

"I'll make a few calls. You can have a seat, and I'll come to you when I have an answer." She smiled reassuringly, and pointed towards an overstuffed easy chair about twenty feet from the help desk.

A young lady passed by me, and handed me a drink. Something girly looking, with a pineapple chunk sticking out. I was starving, but alcohol would have to do. I'll take her somewhere nice for dinner, and then maybe dancing at Downtown Disney. She hates dancing. Plan B...Plan B?

"Mr. Black?" The brunette, who's name I really should remember, appeared before true panic could set in.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I managed to find someone to watch your child tonight. If you'll require services tomorrow as well, let me know, and I'll arrange someone for you."

"You've done me a huge favor. Thank you so much." I was so happy that I could sing. "Now, I'd arranged to have something delivered tonight. If you could just help me with one more thing.."

**Bella's POV**

The thought crossed my mind, momentarily, that he might not be able to find a sitter. I don't know if he'd be able to handle himself if we were locked into a hotel room alone, all night long. What would I wear if he _did_ get a sitter. I couldn't wear what I'd spent all day at the park wearing. It'd been pretty hot, and I was sure I stunk. Digging through my suitcase, I picked up the blue dress, my toiletries, and stepped into the bathroom. Nothing like a hot shower to throw things into perspective.

As I washed off, I noticed the tan starting to show on my skin. It was blotchy, at best. The scar tissue distorts everything, as it doesn't tan like healthy skin. The shorts I'd worn left a visible line, mid thigh. I gazed at my stomach; lovingly, really. Instead of being smooth and flat, it now looked like a road map of the world. Nobody said childbearing was easy. Mostly I didn't mind them—they were just there; proof that I'd protected my son until he was ready to join this world.

Tonight, however, I stood in the shower, my thoughts in a million places; none of them good. Each bead of water to hit my skin, changed my thought's directionality. Mostly I found myself wondering if a man, who'd never been with a woman who had carried a child, could find her attractive. Stretch marks, scars, wounds, both healed and not. It was then that I knew I'd crossed over to the dark side.

I turned off the shower, and toweled dry. The Polynesian has nice towels—the super soft, thirsty kind. I brushed my hair slowly, trying to keep the calming effects from the shower here with me. A soft knocking at the bathroom door quickly knotted everything, so I gave up. "Yes?" My voice cracked, and betrayed me. I opened the door a crack, to see what he needed.

"I just wanted to let you know I was back, and the babysitter is on her way. She'll be up in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be ready soon. Where are we going? How should I dress?" I cracked the door a bit wider, to allow for easier conversation. My towel slipped a bit in the process. Nothing serious was revealed, but the top of one of my nastier scars poked through. His strong eyes missed nothing. I saw the horror reflect off his face, the mask quickly followed.

It took Jake a bit longer than I figured to answer. I saw him vibrate wildly, and even his figure beginning to blur. Panic flew through me. My child was sleeping in that room. Would my son be hurt if Jake phased? "I'm not sure yet, JellyBelly."

Jake using my old nickname did nothing to reassure me about my stretch marks. Perfect.

"I was thinking we could go get dinner, and then some live entertainment, maybe? Get dressed. We'll figure it out, don't worry." He smiled through the crack in the door. I clicked it closed, and tried to dress in peace.

His reaction to the scar on my chest worried me. He only saw the tip of it, the spear head, the point. He'd likely die if he saw the whole thing. I barely remember being burnt by the iron, even though it was one of the more recent incidents. Less than a week before he tossed me down the stairs, actually. The turning point. I'd decided to leave, but wasn't quick enough.

No, I'd never be able to get involved with him. Jake's too protective of me; if he saw—I couldn't even think of the consequences. And think if Edward was the one to see...Surely he'd blame himself.

Ha. If he cared. He doesn't love me anymore—easily distracted, remember? He's probably fooling around with Tanya, happy as can be, as we speak. The hole flared violently—so much pain. I touched the scar James had given me, and thought about Edward's lips on my arm, removing the venom. Taking away the poison. We could've been together if he'd let the change happen...

I grabbed the sink for support, and closed my eyes. I silently willed the walls to stay where they were, but they spun anyway. My breath quickened. The room spun faster, out of sheer spite, I'm sure, and dropped completely from sight. I sank to the ground, with exaggerated slowness, hoping I wouldn't hurt myself on the actual moment of collapse. That whooshing was back. It was the hyperventilating that made these little panic attacks so noisy. The gentle knock on the door frightened me, making the gasping much louder. I knew he'd heard me then.

**Edward's POV **(Finally, right?)

This Robert's mind was an amalgam. He spent most of his day preoccupied with pushing his wares. Diamond dealing can be a very emotionally straining business. He had an inordinate amount of experience despite his age, a mere 33, because his family had been in this business for generations. Only very rarely did his wife cross his mind. Usually it was in annoyance to something she'd done; something she couldn't help. He had some kind of a convention that he seemed to need her to appear in, but their child had an appointment with a cardiologist. One that had taken her months of waiting to finally get, and one she was unwilling to reschedule. His thoughts were rude, and it crossed my mind (about once every three minutes) just how satisfying it would be to punch him in his face. I don't handle "rude" very well when there are ladies involved.

This latest turn of events seem to infuriate him, he made no definite plans to harm her; I would have killed him on the spot, but I would continue to watch. I would not leave this city until I was positive of her safety, and that of her son. I wonder if I could see the child without being seen. Is it possible that I could love him so completely, even _before _I've seen him? I saw him as an extension of Bella, so yes, it _was_ possible. I would have to stay out of Bella's site, but surely the child would not know me. It would be safe to appear before him; he could not tell his mother what he'd seen.

I stalked past the thick crowds of people, following him. If Robert knew how unsafe his little briefcase was, against someone like me, he might worry. He seemed smug today, and I wondered about pulling that briefcase, and his arm since he was handcuffed to it, off. I found myself wondering what kind of bauble he'd given Bella, when he confessed his 'love'. I sneered at the word, a low growl escaping my lips. The jealousy was awful. I'd allowed her to marry him; I'd been right there the day of the ceremony. I'd _seen_ the unhappiness cross her face, and yet I let her do this. To this man, she was nothing more than a placeholder. Someone to be on his arm at dinner parties. He often took other women to these parties now, as he finds her unattractive post-partum. As if Bella could _ever_ be unattractive.

I turned down the alleyway and scrambled up the side of the building in which he'd just entered. This man was more of a danger to her, than I had ever been. If I had killed her, the thought makes me shudder, it would be unintentional. This human would harm her intentionally, repeatedly, just for his own sick pleasure. I would find a way to destroy him, but for now, I could only learn. Knowledge was my best offense. I would watch. I would listen. I would protect.

**

**End Notes:** A little blurb for team Edward. I'm trying not to switch viewpoints too much, but it's truly necessary to understand the story. My absolute vision is to have several larger story arcs, like comic books. Remember, I have much more of this story completed; I'm just waiting on your reviews. Keep me posted.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list. _**

**_Bella's big night out with Jake is coming in the next chapter, so get ready!_**

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Can I come in?" His voice was strained, slightly panicked. The knocking continued.

"No." gasp gasp "I'm still" wheeze "in my towel."

"I don't care. I won't look. I'm coming in. Push away from the door." I reached up from the floor and locked it.

"No." my breathing sped up more, as if that were possible. The spinning had me so nauseous, I couldn't see straight. Everything he said to me sounded as if I were holding my ears, and he was speaking through a tube.

"A lock won't stop me, Isabella." Jacob tried jiggling the handle to no avail; it was still locked.

He'd really done it then. I went into full scale panic mode. Those were the exact words Bob said before he knocked down the door, and chased me with the hot iron. "No, Bobby! Don't hurt me. Please? Bobby, no. No! No! No! The baby. Please? Please?" I could hear him fiddling with the door, and the whole thing came off the hinges. There was a soft knocking again, farther away this time. The babysitter.

He rushed into the bathroom with me, and spoke through the closed door at the same time. He told her he'd be just a minute. His wife was dressing. Wait—his who?

He found me wrapped in my towel, face pressed against the cold tile floor. His boiling hot skin furthered the memory; searing my skin, and bringing on a second wave of hysteria that he didn't, couldn't, understand. He stroked me arm, and kept repeating that no one was going to hurt me. He'd protect me; I was safe. I believed him, and it helped. My breathing slowed. His intense body heat became a radiating comfort, instead of a catalyst of fear. He said he loved my son, and that he loved me; he would wait till I was ready—till I was capable of love. He would wait an eternity if he had too. He lifted me off the floor like I was a doll.

Once I was standing, I put my arms around his neck for support. My legs were like jelly; no form or substance. Just shaky and weak--I could collapse at any moment... That soft, thirsty towel was the furthest from my concerns, and yet it wedged its way to the forefront, as it slid to the floor. Like a feather in a windstorm; I watched it float and twist aimlessly. Leaving me bare, allowing Jacob to bear witness to my hideousness.

**Alice's POV**

The parking was impossible. I had forgotten how much NYC aggravated me. I should have parked in Brooklyn and taken the train in. I wasn't even sure she'd gone into labor yet. I wasn't sure about anything other than she was going to have to drive herself to the hospital. I was also sure that I couldn't let her see me. I needn't have worried. The gentleman at the front desk said that an Isabella Handler was in the maternity ward, and that she'd given birth to a beautiful baby boy just a few hours before. I thanked him, and headed towards the elevators. They opened onto a bright wing, plenty of windows. I breathed in deeply, trying to pinpoint her exact location. _No mistakes today, Alice._

My phone vibrated. Edward again. _Where are you_?

_In New York_. I replied quickly

_Why?_

_The shopping, Edward. Why else? I have to go. Be back soon. _

I turned my phone off. I was wandering through the halls trying to find my way, when I came across the nursery. I stopped in front of the glass; my curiosity getting the better of me. A nurse stared at me curiously, while I tried to pick out Bella's baby from the rest. It took me a moment to remember why I didn't see him—I was looking for baby Swan... It was baby Handler I was looking for. I scrawled "Handler" on a piece of paper, and the nurse walked across the room to wheel a bassinet closer to the glass wall. I took a picture of him with my phone. I _loved_ him as soon as I saw him. He looked nothing like Bella, to be honest, but he was still beautiful.

He had a rounded little face with puffy little eyes, still blue from birth, a wide pug nose, and soft pink lips. He was very dark, and had a head full of soft curls. He reminded me of Emmett. No, I doubt Emmett could ever have been so cute as a child.

The card in the bassinet said she was in room 310b, and I paused just outside to hear what was going on. I heard nothing but her even breathing. She was sleeping, deeply from what it sounded like. "Edward, don't go!" She whimpered. "No, Bob. Please? It's not my fault Bob. Robert, no!" I wanted to shake her awake to make the nightmares cease, but I knew that I couldn't. Her last phrase cut through me like no knife ever could. "Help me? Edward? Alice, don't go."

My eyes widened. She's awake, and she's seen me. Bella tried to roll, but settled for a change in position. I'd overstayed my limit; if I didn't leave now, I never would. I loved her, and my brother loved her. Seeing her beaten destroyed any inner peace our kind could have. I kissed her softly before I left; her eyelids fluttering at the cool touch. Charlie marched into the maternity ward as I left through the entrance, but he didn't notice me. His eyes were only for Bella.

Alone and beaten in that room—unbelievable, unfathomable. I had my proof, and I'd be damned if I sat back and watched him hurt her again. If it were at all possible, tears would have filled my eyes. Seeing my fallen sister in that bed, prisoner to this life—the life we led her to by leaving. This would kill Edward if he knew. I would deal with _him_ indirectly; no one will suspect my involvement.

**Jake's POV**

I heard her breathing pace change, and I knew something was wrong. Another panic attack, maybe. I knocked on the door, as quietly as I could. She tried to keep me out, but I wasn't having any of that. She shuffled around, and cracked the door. She was leaning against the sink, for support, wrapped in a towel. Seeing her like that, with her wavy hair wet; it was almost too much. Until you've looked upon Bella, you've never seen true beauty.

I let her know about the sitter's impending arrival. She asked me what she should wear, well, if I had _my_ way, it would be nothing. I bet she'd be mad if I told her that, and I couldn't help but smile. It's truly unfortunate that I promised to behave... I still wasn't entirely sure what our plans were.

I could still see her perfectly, even through the very slight crack. I got a perfect view of that large white mark, as her towel slipped down three inches. What could make a mark like that? It almost had a nautical shape to it—like looking at a boat from underneath. The fury swept over me uncontrollably, and I could barely fight the impulse to transform. I could feel the heat, my body blurring, and collapsing in on itself. The stretching of my clothes; would they tear before I found control?

It was the knock at the door, the babysitter, that kept me in control. Using the old nickname I had for her helped me stay focused. She'd become "JellyBelly" since I discovered her favorite candy. Sometimes, when feeling extra goofy, I called her "Bellybean". Usually, I let my tongue hang out the side of my mouth for that... She _really_ hated that one.

Something I said had apparently upset her. Her jaw shot out, and her small face squished in as she drew the towel tighter around her. "...Dinner, and then some live entertainment, maybe?" I'm starving, Bells. Please don't turn down food? Please? "Just get dressed, Bella. We'll figure it out."

I couldn't help but smile at her. Even battered and scarred, my tiny Bella, she was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever known. The door clicked closed, and I heard her shuffling around. She was fine; it was time to address the babysitter. I opened the door, and saw a young lady, maybe around 19; carrying a stack of tabloids.

"Mr. Black?" Her green eyes were striking, kind, many faceted. "I'm here on behalf of the KidsCare program.

I heard a soft 'thunk' in the bathroom, followed by a sliding. She needed me. What was going on in there? "My wife is getting dressed now." Wife...Oh, if only. "Is it ok if I let you in in a minute?"

She winked at me, and said, "Sure! I get paid by the hour. Take all the time you need." Momentarily distracted, I smiled at her. It took me a fraction of a second to head back to the bathroom door, telling Bella that I was coming in, and that she should move away from the door.

Had she fallen? Was she conscious? I could hear her gasping for breath; she sounded like a fish out of water. My hand touched the knob as she turned the lock in the door.

Aggravation added to the plethora of emotions I was feeling; love and worry the most abundant. I heard her tell me that I couldn't go in because she was still in her towel. "A lock won't stop me, Isabella." I jiggled the handle for emphasis.

I could cut her panic with a knife at that point. The wheezing and gasping grew so quick, it sounded like one continuous breath instead of dozens of shallow ones. She started crying, quietly, weakly, like a sick kitten. "No, Bobby! Don't hurt me. Please? Bobby, no. No! No! No! The baby. Please? Please?"

What could she be seeing? Reliving inside the beautiful mind, that I loved so much. I deftly slid the hinges out of their sockets, and tossed them soundlessly on the dresser. Amazing that Aaron still slept, both Bella and Charlie complained that he was a light sleeper.

I carefully pulled the door off the wall, and slid down next to her. She lay curled in a fetal position, strewn over the tiles. She was as white as the towel she clung to. No, she was whiter. White as the floor tiles caressing her face. Whiter still! White as the bloodsucker who chased her away from me, in the first place. Chased her into the arms of the man who had broken her.

I touched her, and she was frigid; like a block of ice. The heat from my skin frightened her, and started a new onslaught of terror. What was she seeing, in her unseeing eyes? I wound my arms around her, and stroked the length of her side. "No one will hurt you, Bella. I'll protect you." Close proximity seemed to help her calm, and I used that as a tool. My lips were close enough to tickle her ear. "You're safe now, Bella. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Burying my face in the back of her soft, damp hair; just at the nape of her neck was so satisfying for me. I belonged there; she was my home.

Her breathing began to slow—she was calming at my touch. I waited till she was breathing normally to speak again. "I love your little boy, Bella; like he was my own. I love you with all of my heart, and all of my soul too. I know you don't feel the same way now; you've been through far too much for that. I'll wait until you're ready—capable of being with another man, in that way. I'll wait for eternity, if I have to. I love you Bella, and I'll wait for you. I know I promised to behave on this trip, and I swear I will. I just want you to know that you're safe. He can't reach you, or anyone you love while I'm here. I'll protect you, Bella. I'll protect you both. You are my family." I tried to keep the mask in place, but the emotion was burning through.

As I stood, to help lift her, she placed her arms around my neck. She was shaking like a leaf, and needed that extra stability. She was so light, so frail. Everything about her screamed 'breakable'. The towel around her seems to weigh more than she does.

Her legs shook, as she placed more weight on them. This worried me; did she have the strength to stand on her own? She slid her hands to my shoulders for more support; leaving a trail of fire, on their way down my neck. My eyes fluttered with sheer ecstasy. I sucked in a sharp breath, as she touched me, even in this most innocent and necessary of ways.

That was when it happened.

That was when the towel crumpled uselessly on the floor. Bella. My Bella had nothing to hide from me then. I saw every scar, every cut, every burn that he'd administered. She looked more like a veteran prisoner of war than a 23 year old woman. Largely, her arms and legs had been spared. Only a very few smaller whitish scars were visible on her legs. It was her torso that looked like she'd single handedly fought a battalion of soldiers. Seeing that nautical burn, in it's entirety, I realized it was the shape of an iron. He'd touched a hot iron to her soft, sweet skin.

The thought of anyone being reckless enough to harm this lovely, trusting creature was just unbelievable. What had she ever done to deserve such treatment as this? At least the bloodsucker had watched out for her well being. At least _he _had been protective of her. Edward's leaving had only damaged her mind, but this _husband _of hers_; _he'd destroyed her inside, and out. Her entire being flushed crimson with embarrassment, and shame, no doubt. She would be ashamed that she'd let this happen to her. So protective of everyone else—the caretaker. The idea that she would need to be taken care of would be almost too much for her. She didn't want me to know her secrets. She wasn't ready for me to know her in that way.

I used every morsel of strength in my reservoir to avert my gaze. How many times have I pictured her like this, well, minus that awful scarring. Her breasts so full and supple; the only part I could see that he hadn't destroyed. Perhaps it was a matter of taste that kept him from marring such perfection. I longed to reach out and touch her, to make her passionately cry out _my _name. I could feel my temperature rising, if I didn't do something soon, I would NOT be able to behave myself. I pulled her into me, as tightly as I dared, and tried not to think of the bare skin, pressed against me. She gasped; frightened by the sudden movement, and proximity. I would have to try harder to be more predictable for her. I'd always been more of a "live in the moment" kind of guy. She needed to be able to predict my next move; I could not take her by surprise. I refused to frighten her.

The physicality of this heart wrenching hug was overwhelming, and heady, for us both. I had to fight to control my manhood. I promised to wait for her, after all. As my hands closed the distance of her back; I felt long channels with my fingertips. How had these marks appeared? Had he whipped her too? Did no part of her go unviolated? "You're safe now, Bells. I love you. You're safe with me." I drew in a deep breath of her sweet, floral scent. It was dizzying. "Get dressed; the kid is waiting outside."

I desired to shower her body with caresses, but contented myself with kissing her cheek as I released her, and quickly put the door back on the bathroom.

**

**_End note: Remember, kids! Review review review!! There are perks to being a frequent reviewer. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list. I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-)_

**This is the chapter before Bella's big night out! Team Jacob fans will be SO pleased! Please let me know what you think. ********Starting at this chapter, I have a few favorite quotes coming up. Edward's character will begin to develop (major plot twists coming) further, and you'll even see Jacob's and Bella's relationship blossom a little. Hey, no matter what happens, everybody deserves a little happiness. Some massive Cullen action heading this way as well. We'll be seeing more of them soon.**

******

**Alice's POV**

I was watching for her now, every minute decision she made was marked on my agenda. He would never catch me unaware, as I was a hunter stalking my prey. For weeks, I followed him to work, back, and every place in between—his many lady friends were dispersed through the city. Not even Bella knew about those.

Edward was catching on to me; I knew. His texts grew more and more irate, but I left my phone off most of the time. I didn't have time for his tirades. He'd been trying to pick Jasper's brain, and see what I was up to. Jasper, being true to his word, didn't leave room for error. Edward's latest text disturbed me, however. I didn't know what to make of it.

_I'll be landing in New York soon. I'm coming to "shop" with you. I know what you're up to, and I want to help._

Did he know? Had Jasper inadvertently spilled the beans? _Oh do you, now, Edward? What do you think you know? _ I was giving nothing away today.

Robert left the bland office building with a metal suitcase cuffed to his arm. He was exceedingly cautious and looked in all directions before leaving the guards behind. He was transporting something of value in that case. I followed him down 12 blocks, and he turned right, entering a pizza parlor. I stood just outside, taking in the scene. Innocent enough, until he opened his mouth.

As soon as I heard his voice, changed as it was when talking business, I could still hear him call his laboring wife a 'stupid bitch'.

Just then, my phone vibrated. Jasper? He never sends texts.. _He's on his way, Alice. He's coming to take you home. Whatever you're up to, you have to do it now._

I was only capable of hissing; irritated as I was. He'd sat down to eat with another man in a dull business suit. Cheap wool by the looks of it. I would have to wait till he was alone, but the real question is, would I be alone enough to deliver my warning? Could I interfere without Bella or Edward knowing? If I was going to do this; I'd have to act fast.

_What's his ETA? How much does he know? What are his basic emotions? _I wondered if I could strike while he was here. Could I rely on him to help me, if he knew it would keep Bella safe? Would he be able to stay away once he was so close? Not a chance, if he thought she was unhappy.

I would have to leave before he arrived; I could tell that now. If Edward saw into this man's mind—saw what he's done to Bella—he'd kill this human before a second had passed. My prey eludes me tonight, but I have a lifetime of forevers; I'll get him eventually.

One day, Robert Handler, you'll be mine. I sealed the envelope, enclosing my little 'love letter' addressing it to his office building. Bella would recognize my handwriting, if I sent it to his house; though I thought that would make a more menacing case... I strolled to the mailbox down the street, and took the subway to the shopping district, where Edward would expect me to be.

**Bella's POV**

I was terribly embarrassed as Jake put the door back together. I knew I should wrap myself back in the towel, or even start to put on my clothes. I was frozen like a deer in headlights; naked, bare, exposed. The only other man to see me like this had physically ruined me. Given me every mark I now wore like a billboard. My torso felt just like that. A big flashing billboard (*LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!*); I was so embarrassed. No, I was ashamed of myself. The Doctors say that it's not my fault things went this way, and occasionally I believe them.

If I believed my lawyer, the divorce would be final next week, my son and I would have different last names, and a chance to start over. I would start my job after returning from this trip; if I felt up to it. I was pretty sure that I did, as long as they went easy on me. I was still pretty fragile, but the idea of being kept busy, and looking at shiny stones all day improved my mood greatly.

Adjusting the straps of my dress, and pulling on a lightweight white cotton shirt, I was pleased at the face looking back at me. The shiny buttons on this shirt were my favorite; what initially drew me to it in the first place. I love shiny things! I slid on the ring my mother had given me, having long replaced the moonstone, damaged by one of my past travails. My maternal grandmother's turquoise bracelet also graced my wrist, as it always did. These pieces were part of who I was. Part of what inspired me into the jewelry business in the first place.

The lighting in the bathroom irked me. The bright lighting allowed me a perfect view of my two permanently blackened under eye areas. It looked like I was recovering from a broken nose, for crying out loud. There were several good points though. The panic attack had left my skin rosy, after I splashed off the sweat sheen. I looked nice, for once. This was the first time I'd put any thought into my appearance since the big move. Tatty old sweats and holey t-shirts were my only uniform. People had thought I was poor, but mostly they all felt bad for me. I could see the wonder in their eyes as they saw the life had been driven out of me. A zombie. A monster. I'd wanted to be a monster for a long time now; you know what they say about being careful what you wish for??

I opened the door only to see Jacob giving instructions. He must be in a hurry. Hungry most likely—that boy could eat! He'd learned our routine so easily; it was almost like he was used to living with us. As if he'd always been there. When I was living in New York, he'd come to see me twice a year. More often before I'd met Bob, but Bobby didn't like when he visited. He had made that painfully clear. In fact, the last time I'd seen him had been about six months after Aaron was born; when we were first learning that something was wrong. He'd come up to help me because Bob was on a business trip in Antwerp. I used to go on these trips with him, but since becoming pregnant, I wasn't his trophy wife anymore. Nobody wanted to see a fat wife, with pretty Europeans around. Ruins the scenery, I guess.

"Right, Bella?" I jumped. Had he been talking to me long?

"What?" I blushed, obviously caught not listening.

"He should sleep the entire time, but if he wakes up, just give him a bottle, and put on cartoons. Right?" Eying me curiously, he smirked. He always smiled when I was thoughtful—curious, I suppose. This dress also looked particularly nice, and I'm sure that didn't escape his notice either. I hope.

"Sounds good." I crossed the room and stood beside him. I put my hand on his forearm, his signal that I was ready to go. He gazed down at me, stroking my cheek with a smile. I'd have to talk to him about his idea of "behaving himself". I much preferred the careful "no contact" method. His arm immediately went around my waist, and he pulled me close. The last of the coolness of standing bare in the bathroom had evaporated. Jacob generated so much HEAT!

"If you don't have any more questions, I'd like to get out of here." He turned to our guest and winked at her. "I understand that you girls get paid by the hour?" They both let out a quiet laugh, and she sat down at the table to read her magazines.

"Just leave a cell number in case I need to get in touch with you guys." She said with little interest. I quickly scrawled my number onto a piece of hotel stationary and handed it to her. Barely looking up, she used the paper as a book mark. It took me a minute to remember that this girl is probably only a few years younger than me. Probably only a year or so younger than Jake. Did he find her, a younger woman, attractive? Why did that matter to me? It's none of my business anyway.

It's funny how just a few years can age you a lifetime; especially when you already started out middle aged...

"Come on, Bella. Let's go. I have a surprise!" He winked conspiratorially, and he had me. I was curious! What could he possibly surprise me with so far from home? His arm attached to my waist, he held open the door, and together, we strode out of the room.

As we neared the lobby, a concierge was waiting for him. "It's ready and outside, Mr Black." He smiled, and handed him something small enough to be obscured by both of their hands. His arm around me tightened, pulling me closer, in anticipation.

"Can't breathe, Jake!" He laughed, throwing his head back, his glossy hair flowing behind him.

"All right then, I'll try something else. Hold on!" In one swift motion, my feet swung out from under me, and I found myself off the ground. He carried me out of the hotel and that was when I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jacob Black, what have you done?"

******


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list.**_

_**Bella's big night out with Jake is finally here! I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-)**_

**

**Edward's POV**

As I neared my sister's location, I found that I could hear her thoughts clearly. She was deciding over Manolo's or Choo's. "I think they're both hideous." I told her, and she spun to hug me.

"I've missed you. Let's go." Her tiny face glowed when she saw my golden eyes. Yes, I'd hunted before I'd visited the child. I'd been in New York for weeks, watching them. I'd picked up on Alice's scent many times, and I knew she was doing the same. I'd even seen my beautiful Bella, my love, my life. She was still very thin, though now she had an adult frame. Slightly softer, and more rounded since childbirth. Still very desirable. Her curvature reminded me of Esme, who'd transformed shortly after giving birth.

Alice touched my arm, and thought, _Be careful, Edward. Please do not be seen._ She did not realize how long I've been here. That there was no need to warn me. Bella's hair was pulled into a playful ponytail, and she carried her son on her back, in a carrier. Motherhood suited her, and I was deeply envious that I could not give her such happiness. I wanted to give her everything. She had several reusable bags in her hand; she must be on her way to the grocers. If only I could carry the child, the bags, the _burden_, for her. Aaron happened to turn, and caught sight of me. His squeal alerted his mother that he'd seen something, and she turned around. Alice pulled me into the crowd with so much force that it actually hurt.

Confusion passed over Bella's face, and she changed course again, heading into the store. This fruit market presented a slight observational challenge. I listened to Alice complain, mentally, that I'd been in New York for far longer than I'd let on. Raising my hand to silence her, I continued to follow Bella. I would need to learn her routine as well, so that I could protect them both. I'd followed the criminal for weeks, when the weather allowed, and had his schedule down pat. I'd actually hacked into his computer, and now have every appointment he makes, sent to my phone, as a text. Terribly convenient.

Someone she knew was in the store; he'd seen her, and was thinking of approaching her. He was a slightly heavy blond man with a goatee. This did not look like the kind of friends that Bella usually had. Alice touched me, warning me again. What happened to the time when I had been the cautious one? "Bella, hi!" So he'd greeted her after all.

"Oh, hi Adam. How have you been?" I saw her genuinely smile at him through his thoughts.

"I haven't seen you since school. How have you been? How's business?" He wondered if she'd done anything special with her life. Funny, he thought her merely 'nice looking'. _ 'Should I ask her on a date?' _he saw the child, and looked down at her left hand. He was checking to see if she were available, but this was my chance to see the bauble; the ring. Her hand did not disappoint; it was there. A beacon of light through the darkness. I thought of the Bella that I'd known, years ago. She would have killed me, if I'd given her a ring like that. I'd wanted to give her one much larger. I would have bought it for her as a birthday present, along with the Audi, if only she'd let me spend the money. I'd already planned it. The ring would have been attached to the key ring. That party had changed everything except my feelings. Could she still feel this way for me? Surely not, she was a married woman. Even if her husband didn't deserve her, she would love him. She would love him even if she didn't understand him, because that's just what Bella did.

Her diamond couldn't have been larger than a carat and a half. Very clean and well cut; this stone would probably fetch over ten thousand dollars. I would have bought her one the size of her hand, if it had meant she would have told me yes. I was surprised that it wasn't a simple solitaire either. This ring seemed the antithesis to everything Bella had stood for, when I had known her. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Something antique looking, early Edwardian, almost. Platinum, most certainly. The person who'd created this had been quite skilled; this ring was most certainly one of a kind. As beautiful as it could have been, to me it looked like a shackle.

Proof of her life bound to this man. The wrong man. Ha! There aren't many men that could be more wrong for her than myself. I would watch from the shadows, and wait for him to make his move; so that I might make mine. A game of chess, if you will. Just then, her phone rang. Her friend said goodbye, and told her to keep in touch. I would have to move closer in order to see her now, as she was alone. She filled her bags with apples and oranges, soy burgers,—so she still liked those. She'd lived off of those when we'd been together. My heart ached to love her, my arms to hold her, my lips to kiss her, my eyes to cry for her. I was standing inches behind her now. She did not notice the cool of my skin because she was still loading goods into her bag, from the freezer.

I could smell the floral scent of her skin, her blood, the burn in my throat a welcome relief. A sign that it truly was her. That heavy scent stunned me, and I could not move fast enough. I saw that she was closing the door, and my reflection would be in the glass. She would face me in a second. I would be _seen! _ Suddenly, I wanted to be. I wanted this to be our chance to reunite; to be happy. I would get her the best divorce lawyer in the world, she would walk away with ten times his net worth. She would be the wealthiest woman in the world once I was through with her.

Alice pulled me away with no time to spare. The sudden movement swirled our smell around her, and I saw her inhale deeply. She seemed lost in her own memory, her expression turned pained. "Edward?" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. I was so close; Alice was restraining me, but I was so close.

"Let me GO!" I begged Alice. She choked back what should have been tears as well. We watched her trudge to the counter to pay for her food, her eyes still wet with her tears, my tears; tears enough for us both. Enough misery to go around, for us to share. After all this time, I'd seen my heart sitting there, at the top of her bag. She carried it everywhere still.

His next move won't be long now. His kind needs that fulfillment to feel whole. She would be in my arms soon. I would give her anything she wanted; immortality included. Anything to make her stay; to make her mine.

"Hello?" She said as she pushed open the door and picked up the phone. Sighing, she said "I'm sorry, Robert. They said the gene mapping results will be back in that day. Can't you postpone that luncheon, or get someone else to go? I can't go through your entire family's medical history; we _need_ you there!" I followed her down the street, my absent heart breaking for her "what do you _mean, _you don't care? He's your SON!" She stopped, in the middle of the sidewalk, and stared at the phone. He'd hung up on her. Tears flowed down her face as people pushed her out of their way. It can be dangerous to stand still on a sidewalk in Manhattan.

I growled, and Alice told me to go watch Robert. She would shadow Bella. In my sister's capable claws Bella, and her child, would be safe.

I took off in the other direction, heading towards the diamond district. I was going to play the part of the high rolling customer today. Today I would begin the war; _Laissez les bons temps rouler._ Let the good times roll.

**Jake's POV**

It was better than I imagined. I told them to get me a killer two seater touring bike, but what they'd given me was way better. They'd gotten me a Honda Goldwing St-1300. Bella would be comfortable, no matter how long we rode. She had not been on a bike in a long time, so I expected the surprise at what I'd done. I was giving her a gift though, with me at the bars, she'd be able to really enjoy herself. My reflexes were good enough that she wouldn't have to fear being hurt. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Tonight would be special. The only night we'd truly have alone together. I'd have to do this right, and make it big. I had to make every moment special; every moment had to count.

I gingerly placed her next to the motorcycle and swung my leg over the edge. Once I was settled in, I held my right hand out to her, my left holding the handlebar, keeping all 610 pounds of the bike steady. Both my feet were firmly planted, this bike would not move until I told it to. Watching her face, I saw her smile. Just a little, and then her face exploded into this gorgeous, heartbreaking, ear to ear grin. She jumped on without a second's delay, I kicked the bike into gear, and headed wherever the road would take us.

I talked to her through the helmets, and asked her to program "La Petite Cucina" into the GPS. My excitement had curbed my hunger, but nothing could make it disappear altogether. I suddenly thought about Renée, and the food bill. Maybe I would help pay for some of it; it's not her fault that I was a bottomless pit...

We were alone on the open highway, so I warned Bella to hold on. I lit that bike up! The engine screamed as it stretched it's legs. Her squeals of delight did not help me slow, neither did her wrapping her arms around me, holding me tighter. Speed always did make her jubilant. I wish I could see her face! I'm sure her expression was as light and carefree as it had been the last time we'd ridden together. "This is great!" She cried, not remembering that there were speakers in the helmets.

"Thank you, Jacob." Softly this time, so soft that my heart stopped and melted. She had put some unnamed emotion into her gratitude. She buried her helmet into my back, and helped me lean into the turn.

"I'm glad I can make you happy, Bella." and I was. My heart flew, thinking about making her happy. How long would she allow me the privilege?

As I exited the highway, I had to slow down. She was fiddling with the controls, changing the radio stations from the passenger's seat, figuring out what the hell the GPS was saying by reading the map on the screen. Electronic maps; ugh! We talked the whole way, real casual. Nothing serious, I could feel her spirit soaring. She might think her soul beyond repair, but I know better. I would help make her whole again. I would put her back together, the way all Humpty's horses, and all Humpty's men never could. She liked it so much that I would buy one of these the first day I was back on Washington soil. For her. Everything I did, every breath I took, was for her.

I made the final right, into the restaurant's parking lot. We found a space close to the window, so I'd be able to see if anyone was messing with the bike while we were eating. She struggled to get off, a little stiff I guess. She used my arm as a brace, and looked miffed that I got off so easily. I still rode the Harley she'd given me daily. It was my main, and favorite, mode of transportation. A long time ago, biking had been her favorite as well. If it weren't for me, she'd have forgotten that all together. We could leave this little biking expedition out of the trip details we'd give Charlie.

**Bella's POV**

The ride was exhilarating! I'd never seen a bike so sleek, so comfortable, so luxurious. At first I'd been more than a little upset that Jake had chosen a bike for our "big night out", but then I remembered how good his reflexes were; how quick he was. We would not get hurt with Jake at the controls. I'd also forgotten how therapeutic a little wind in your face can be. Maybe I'd ask Jake to let me ride with him on his old Squint. We'd have to do that without Charlie knowing; he'd kill us both if he found out.

Getting off was a little harder than I remembered. I noticed how sore my neck was after the wind slowed. I'd have to let those muscles build again. Sore muscles were a good thing! I felt alive again, for the first time in a very long while. Zombies were, most definitely, not alive. He helped me dismount, and as he turned to face me, he stared. His appraising gaze was only momentary, but I felt it. The ride had changed something inside me, something long dormant had clicked. It must also be showing on my face, and he'd seen it. He seemed lost in thought, for just a second, as he placed his arm at the small of my back, and directed me into the restaurant.

A typical ambient setting, there were little candles on each table. The deck on the side of the restaurant had little white twinkle lights blinking, as several other customers enjoyed their out-of-doors dinner. The GPS said this place received great ratings. Jake would probably order one of everything, so I'd get a pretty good impression of how different dishes tasted. A hostess led us to a table, in a secluded area of the restaurant, of course. I hated feeding his wish that we were in a relationship, but I had no way to stop it. I now _knew_ that I loved him, but I also knew that I wasn't ready for that, yet.

I may never be ready to trust a man again, but I trusted Jake more than I'd ever trusted my husband. Jake always protected me, and I knew he'd die before he'd let someone hurt me. Jake would be the safest love I could have. Edward didn't want me; he'd discarded me like trash. Could I allow myself the luxury of being in love with Jacob? Could I allow my son to use Jacob as a father figure? Could I allow myself to try again? Did I deserve a second start?

She handed us each a menu. The bread basket that she placed on the table smelled fresh, and Jake's stomach growled loudly. We both laughed loudly as he dug in. What a pig that boy is! I felt like pasta, so I scanned the menu, looking for the right section. 'Mushroom Ravioli' I choked. Jake's head snapped up from his menu, nearly tossing it into the candles, when he heard the stress in my voice. The concern tore at his heart; I could see it as clearly as if it were pinned to hissleeve.

"I'm all right, Jake. I'm sorry." I smiled at him weakly, and this time, surprising us both, _I_ held out _my_ hand. _I_ wanted to feel _his_ comforting grip. I wanted to feel connected to the man who loved me more than I deserved. As broken and awful as I was on the inside, he loved me for what I once was, for what I am now, and for what he hoped to make me in our years together. He wanted to give me everything; a lifetime of everythings. He could never be what Edward had been to me, but he knew that. He knew, even after I was married, Edward was still on my mind. Second place was enough for him; he loved me enough to be second. If I could love him back; it would be enough.

As promised, he ordered three appetizers, four entrées, one stuffed artichoke, a bottle of my favorite wine, and one strawberry daquiri. I'd forgotten how much I liked those obscene little pink drinks. When it showed up, I tossed him the cherry and the pineapple; just like old times. He was getting me liquored up for sure.

"Can't eat like a bird if you're gonna finish all that alcohol, BellyBean. I don't feel like peeling your ass off the road if you're too drunk to hold on to me, young lady." He waggled his eyebrows in a way that was _so_ stupid, I forgave him for using that cursed name.

"This daquiri is heavenly, Jake." I closed my eyes and took a deep draw from the straw. He was just sitting there, staring. I couldn't help it. I felt so different. So alive!

"You look radiant, Bella. Cycling is good for your health; you haven't looked this healthy in all the time you've been back. Once we get some food in you; fatten you up a little, you'll be perfect!" His smile shone brighter than any diamond I'd ever seen.

I glared at him, a little indignation in my tone, "You're just fattening me up so that nobody else wants me. I should give Mike Newton a call. Maybe I will!"

"Ha!" He rolled his eyes as he took our interlocked hands, and pressed them to his cheek. He breathed in deeply, and retorted, "You haven't spoken to Mike since you've been back. You wouldn't dare!"

He's right. I wouldn't. I'd spoken to Angela, and she was actually coming down to Forks to visit her folks in just a few weeks. She was an old friend that I couldn't wait to see.

It took three waiter's to bring our dinner, and I had already finished half of the daquiri. I told the hostess to scratch the wine. "Bring me a Mai Tai big enough for me to swim in. Heavy on the rum, Jamaican, if you have it."

"That's my girl." He beamed proudly at the waitress, who grudgingly took the pricey bottle off the table, and continued rearranging the plates. If the food kept coming, they'd have to bring a second table to sit next to this one.

"God, Jake. How are you gonna eat all this food?" My eyes ogled with disbelief.

"I'll eat whatever you don't finish. With all those cocktails you're sucking down, you're not gonna have much room for food. Better for me, anyway." He winked at me, and I took a guarded stance over my plate.

I giggled a little strangely; the alcohol was taking effect. Swiftly. I'd become a lightweight since I finished school. "Come near my plate, and you'll pull back a nub... Ooh, are those shrimp? Can I have one?" My attention span was definitely impaired...

"Anything you want, is yours." He pushed the plate to me, and I tasted one of the honey shrimp, and it too was heavenly. This place was excellent! Forks didn't have food like this. It's a good thing too; I'd be about 30 pounds heavier, almost instantly.

Despite his little faith in me, I finished most of my fettuccine. He finished, as promised, all of his plates, plus what was left in mine. "Couldn't take it home on the bike, now could we?"

"Nothing sadder than an empty glass, Jake." Pushing the Mai Tai glass to the center of the table, I gazed across it at his face. The room, my thoughts, everything a little fuzzy around the edges.

Suddenly his face turned serious. He mumbled something, but then composed himself. The waiter came with the bill; I didn't even want to THINK about how big _that_ was going to be. Jake ate enough for FIVE people. PLUS the appetizers! "Can you ride, Bella?" His tone was mocking, but there was definite seriousness behind the question.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I didn't have _that_ much, Jacob Black." Truth is, I didn't realize that I'd turned into a two drink kinda girl. I used to have a stomach like a tank. It made sense because I hadn't had a drink, other than wine, since I'd been married.

He guided me outside, and boarded the bike. I needed just a wee bit more help this time. We both laughed. I wrapped my arms around him and squealed as the bike roared to life. Every head in the restaurant turned, turning to watch us exit. Would my carriage turn into a pumpkin at midnight? Would I be left missing a shoe, crying on the palace stairs, my dress in ribbons? Would this light and carefree mood stay, now that it had resurfaced?

Where was he taking me now? "Where to now, Jake?" His head turned to the side a bit, attempting to look at me.

"Dunno, Bella. You want to go to a club, or something?"

"I'm not a club kinda girl, but you knew that." I laughed, knowing it was true. I was pushing random buttons on the GPS, hoping that by some miracle, an answer would surface. "Aren't there any shows, or live performances around here?"

"The park doesn't close till late. Want to go back? We have the Park Hopper things."

"That's a good idea, Jake. I like that idea a lot." The engine roared louder, and he leaned closer to the handlebars, now having a destination in mind. I wrapped my arms around him, tighter, listening to him sigh contentedly, through the speaker in my helmet.

I didn't even put on the radio this time. No, this time we rode in silence, enjoying nothing but each other's company.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: I know I said I wouldn't update until early Thursday, but I was so excited about the second half of their date, that I couldn't wait. Thursdays are notoriously difficult for me to do anything anyway, as my son has therapy ALL DAY LONG **_*ZOMG DED*_** Things are fleshing out a lot nicer as far as later parts of the story. Revamping Breaking Dawn is helping. All I can say is God bless Stephanie Meyer.**_

I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list.

**I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-)**

_****  
**_

**Alice's POV**

From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he'd been in New York for much longer than he'd let on. He'd been following her around, no doubt. His eyes were golden again, beautiful, well fed. He looked all together _well._ I don't know how he managed to stay away from her, but somehow, she was unaware of his presence.

We both followed their daily motions. He mostly followed Robert, so that he could hear his thoughts. It wasn't always easy though. There were nights when he would come home from work with physical love on his mind. Edward had to leave on those nights, and I don't blame him. That man always got what he wanted whether she was okay with it, or not. More than once, I'd seen him be forceful with her. More than once, I was glad Edward had left. More than once, I found myself clinging to the window, ready to kill him myself. The worst night so far was the one with the iron. Edward ended up in the house for that one, but I pulled him out before he was discovered. We had to wait till they were separated. That was when we would do it. His death would be slow and torturous. That was the plan.

Aaron was having a particularly bad day, and his mother was having a rough time keeping up. Bella actually looked like she had a nasty cold that was zapping all her energy and patience. He cried on and off all day long. Not even walks in the carrier were enough to soothe him. By the time Robert came home, she was dead on her feet. She asked him to keep an eye on him so that she could take a hot shower, and thankfully, he obliged.

Robert seemed to be in good spirits today, and was more tolerant than usual, of the ailing Bella, and their crabby son. I asked Edward the reason behind Robert's good mood, but he came up with nothing. New girlfriend, maybe? I hadn't seen a decision that would incite such a positive reaction out of him either. No one could have foreseen this.

Bella had fixed Robert a bowl of cereal, and he sat down on the couch to watch a movie. She went upstairs to put Aaron to bed. As soon as she placed him in his crib, the screaming started. It wasn't his usual complaining; it was outright bellowing. A sheer demand that something was not right. Bella ran downstairs to get a bottle.

"What's his deal tonight, Bella?" Robert didn't look at her as he spoke; he'd chosen to start the film without her.

"I'm not sure. He's overdue for a meltdown; he's been so tolerant for so long. It was bound to happen sooner or later, Bob." I watched her sigh sadly. Sometimes his delicate condition wore her down. This was, most certainly, one of those times. I watched her rock, sing, bounce, sway, but to no avail. Whatever it was that he wanted, he had not gotten it yet. He cried for over an hour. She was in agony, sobbing herself. I was having a tough time keeping Edward in his seat; he was _very_ antsy tonight.

Robert stood, to put his empty bowl in the sink, and he went upstairs. Bella was bouncing him around, walking on the second floor landing. She looked so ill, so tired, so worn down. Robert said quite simply, "Give him to me." I didn't get any advanced warning, other than Bella's wide eyed stare. "Give him to me now, you stupid bitch!" Edward ROARED from the other side of the house, and was launching himself through the office balcony door. As lightning fast as he was, he was too late. I watched Robert throw their child into the crib, and push her down the stairs. This all happened in the same instant. I was dialing 911 as I sat there, in the fire escape.

He was able to get to her before she fell all the way, but she'd still gone three quarters of the way down. While waiting for the cops to show, he incapacitated the husband, and went to the child, still screeching in the bedroom. I made a second phone call, to Charlie, though I didn't let him know who I was. I was in the apartment by now, trying to keep Edward from killing Robert, and from running off with Bella to Carlilse. She was unconscious, but breathing; she would obviously live.

"We have to get out of here now, Edward! We can NOT be involved in this!" I pulled on his arm, but he would not release the child. The child was surprisingly silent, his head resting peacefully on Edward's shoulder. So _this_ was the reason for Aaron's uncharacteristically mild temperament. The reason he was screeching tonight was Edward's absence. His interference had been more than I'd thought possible.

"I will deliver Aaron to a neighbor that Bella trusts. I can not leave him here. I _will_ not leave him alone." He rested his cheek against the child's head, still resting on Edward's shoulder.

"He's not your son, Edward." If I had the capability, I would have cried for my brother, for Bella; for us all, and all that we've lost. All the humanity she'd infused into him, and the one thing he wanted, he still could not have. The sirens were close now; we'd have to leave them both, for now.

As promised, Edward knocked on the door, leaving Aaron on the doorstep preoccupied with a toy. The note on his shirt said, "Please watch me. My mommy has been hurt, and grandpa won't be here till tomorrow."

We stayed in the shadows to watch Robert be escorted in handcuffs, and Bella whisked away to the hospital. The sadness returned to his eyes. I could tell he felt alone again. Bella's life would be changed forever, but at least she was rid of that evil man. He would be in jail for years, with any luck, the rest of his short life. We would make sure that the charges against him were "Attempted Murder", or something of that magnitude. Justice was not blind, certainly, but one thing it was not, was poor. The District Attorney that took on this case would receive a hefty cash reward for our input.

I followed Bella while Edward went to gather cash. He would need to pull together quite a sum to pull off what we needed. I sat with her all night, gave the Doctors whatever information they needed. I told them I was a friend from school. Nobody asked deeply into it, for which I was grateful.

Edward entered the hospital at first light, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. They had her sedated; she would be unconscious for several days, until the worst of her injuries had healed. Charlie was on his way; I'd seen him get on the plane that would have him here by tonight. We would have to leave then, leave her with her father and mother, to care for her.

He set down the vase on a small night table near the bed. That burning expression was back, and he looked like he would claw his face off, if only he could. "She'll be better very soon, Edward. When she's back on her feet, you can go to her. The two of you can finally be _together_."

That strangling, gurgling sound escaped his chest; I knew I would be hard pressed to make him leave her again. His eyes were brooding as he took her hand. He placed it softly to his lips, "I want nothing more than to stay here in this chair, and never leave her sight again." That was exactly the plan, if I saw the future correctly. He made up his mind that he would do exactly that, but I knew, as he did, that that plan would be disastrous.

The hours passed, in the blink of an eye. Edward heard Charlie's mind from the cab below us. "It's time to go, Edward. Please don't make this difficult. You'll be together soon. Edward!" I pleaded, pulling on him with enough force to tear his arm off. "Edward, please!"

He kissed her, on the forehead this time, "I love you, Bella Swan. I'm sorry that I left, more sorry than you'll ever know. I'll come for you when you're better, and I'll watch over your son. I love you.." This time, when I pulled, he released her hand. I pulled again, and his lips left her face. By the third pull, we were out the door with just enough time that Charlie wouldn't see.

**Bella's POV**

The Magic Kingdom looks very different in the day then it does at night. Looking at Cinderella's castle, all lit up was one of the most amazing things I'd ever witnessed. It quite literally, took my breath away. At nine o'clock, there was a huge fireworks display, and we sat there, on the bridge, just watching. The grandeur, colors, and sheer volume of the fireworks being shot off; it was amazing. Somehow they even managed to make simple shapes of the characters.

At first, he simply wrapped his arm around my waist, and I placed my arm at his shoulders. He pulled me closer, the fireworks were gaining in intensity. It was beautiful. Amazing. Words could not describe what I was seeing; f_eeling_. In one snap decision, I threw caution to the wind—consequences meant nothing to me. I sat myself down, across his lap. His hand never left my waist. I saw the beginnings of confusion flash across his face, but I continued before I could talk myself out of it. I flung myself into his arms, and threw myself into a kiss that said everything I'd never said to him. Everything that I shouldn't be saying to him because I wasn't ready to say it. Everything I was too scared to ever say again.

It was too late. The shock and surprise showed in my Gentle Giant's face, but he did not fight it. My lips moved with his in a way that should be illegal. A moan worked it's way out of him, igniting a passion I've not felt in a very long time. Certainly never with my husband. The fireworks reached their climax, but I wouldn't have noticed. My hair could've caught on fire, and it wouldn't have one iota of difference. As it was, my entire body was on fire, burning for Jacob. One of us finally noticed that the fireworks had stopped, and he pulled back. "We gotta get back, Bella." His voice was thick, whether it was with emotion or desire, I did not know. I wasn't even sure what that whole thing was about; I just did it.

I was able to board the motorcycle by myself this time. We rode back to the Polynesian with exaggerated slowness. The closeness I felt just holding him, on the back of that bike, could prolong itself for as long as possible. The trees flowed past us, the wind blowing over us, the stars twinkling in the sky, it was all palpable. It was as if I could reach out and feel everything; even his hidden love had a soft, warm feel. I'd gone from feeling nothing to feeling everything, all at once, and the result was overwhelming.

He pulled the motorcycle into the horseshoe, and the same kid that handed him the keys earlier, took them from him now. "Thank you." Jacob said to the kid, holding the door open for me. He made no move to be affectionate, and I wondered if he regretted the kiss. I hoped he hadn't.

The breeze blew through the door, swirling my hair, as we moved deeper into the hotel. I thought of Edward the entire elevator ride up to our room. I thought of Edward as he fumbled with the key card. As the door clicked shut behind us, I thought of no one but my child, still sleeping in his crib.

The babysitter was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously ready to make a quick escape. She explained that he'd slept the entire time, and had been an absolute angel. We thanked her profusely for coming to us on such short notice. I noticed the "we's and us's" that were being used, and that it didn't worry me as much as it probably should.

He leaned against the dresser, staring at me, in that darkened room. Why he was watching me dig for my toiletries' bag, I'll never know, but then I remembered that it was still in the bathroom. I went to brush my teeth, and he followed me in. "I'll meet you on the balcony when you're finished." The message was succinct, to the point. Something big was coming, and I knew it. I wasn't ready for any of this, and yet it headed straight for me like a freight train. I was powerless to stop it.

I may as well change clothes while I'm at it. The PJ's I'd packed were entirely embarrassing; I had not anticipated company, in the evening hours. Who knew pants and a long sleeved shirt could be so detrimental to ones self esteem? They were mismatched flannel, huge, and awful. I settled on a plain white t-shirt instead. At least white matched everything. Only the bottoms were hideous now. On my way out, I grabbed my blue dress again. I was going to throw it back on, and sleep in it, but he called to me. My bare foot stepped out onto the cement balcony first; testing the waters, I suppose. He was sitting in a patio chair by the door, waiting for me.

Something big was definitely coming. He promised to behave on this trip; what could this all be about? I sat down on the little bench facing the outside. The view was lovely, so many lights and trees in the distance. Not as gorgeous as Cinderella's castle had been, but still nice to look at.

He looked calm, relaxed, sitting there in his black t-shirt, and jeans. We just gazed at each other, both retracing the years in our lives since we met. I wonder if he saw things differently than I did; I was so in love with Edward.

He was the one to break the silence; his eyes flashed, his smile grew, imperceptibly, in the darkness. "My only mission on this trip was to pull you out of the depression you were in. I see that, for the time being, I've succeeded."

His smile grew larger, then faded, seriousness replacing it. "Something happened to you tonight. You collapsed in that bathroom, and had one of the worst flashbacks that I'd ever witnessed." I watched him wince, as if he were in pain too, "I don't know what happened to you, Bella." He cupped my face in his hands as he continued, "I don't know what he did to you, but I swear, if you ever want to talk about it—if you need someone to turn to, _please_ let it be me." His eyes burned their sincerity deep enough to reach my soul.

"I want to be the one that you lean on. I want to be the one to make you feel safe. I want to be the one to love you; to be the one to grow old with you. You are, and have always been, the most important person in my existence." He swiftly abandoned his chair, and crouched down, my face still in his strong, capable hands. The love was pouring out of him as he knelt down in front of me. "I know I promised you I'd behave myself, and I have; I haven't made one move without your permission. I know you're wounded; I know you're not ready. You're worth the wait, Bella. I love you, and you're worth it. I'm doing this now so that when you're ready, all you have to do is say the word, and I'll make it happen." His hands slid from my face, and found my hand. My eyes opened up wider than I thought possible, when I figured out what was going on. "I can make all your dreams come true. Bella, I love you, and when you're ready, I want to marry you." He turned my hand palm up, and placed a minuscule box in it. "I'm going to give you this box now, but you don't have to even look at it till you're ready. When, _if_, you decide that the time is right, you just have to tell me." A tear slid down his face, but I was too stunned to wipe it away.

I somehow found my voice, or at least what was left of it, "It's just so _soon_ Jake. I only just came to Forks a few months ago. My divorce isn't even final." Shame flowed through me as I spoke my next words, "How long _have_ I been back, Jake?"

He was concentrating; his eyes narrowing, "Back in Forks?" Well, what else could I mean?  
"Your birthday, and Aaron's too, is coming, Bella. It'll be nine months, next week, that you came back to me."

I drew in a sharp breath, taking in all that he was telling me. My voice could only manage a squeak. "Nine months?" I tried to count back in my head, but I couldn't remember a time before he'd placed those tickets on the table. It was as if my time in Forks had started that day. "It can't be; it isn't. Where did the time go? It seems like just yesterday that you were carrying me around because of the crutches. I don't understand." The last part came out more like a whimper, more desperate than I had intended it to.

"You don't remember because you were so" He paused momentarily, to find the right words, "_out of sorts_. You'd been taking care of your son for so long, you needed someone to take care of _you_. Charlie did the best he could, but he couldn't handle two patients. You were out of it for months, Bells. Sometimes you just stared, for hours, without moving. If Aaron would cry, you'd go to him, but other than that, you were a statue!" Another tear rolled down his cheek, but I was better prepared this time. Slowly, carefully, I reached up to wipe that single tear. He nuzzled my hand, and the tears flowed freely. Unstoppable. He told me everything. All the weeks he waited for me to speak, but the only time I talked was during a flashback. The way my brown eyes would cloud over, and he would know that one was coming; the dead stare that came after. The flashbacks were their only clues to what war was raging inside my mind. He told me about me calling Edward's name over and over again, Carlilse, and Alice's as well. I had called out to them, begging them to help me, to take me back.

I couldn't listen to it anymore. I didn't care what had happened in the past; I just wanted to move on, into the future. I put my finger on his lips, and he quieted instantly; his lips puckering to give my finger a kiss. I knelt onto the ground next to him, my hands on his cheeks, I slowly closed the distance. My eyes shyly gazing upon his face, as I leaned in to kiss him. Beginning at a slow tempo, our lips met, briefly—sweet. He drew in a slightly hitched breath that ignited that passion in me again, and I nearly bowled him over. He rolled backwards, landing on his back with me on top of him. I could see Jacob struggling to keep control, and he carefully pulled me off of him, dusting off the back of his jeans.

I looked down at the little box beside me, suddenly apprehensive. I was curious because when I'd set it down, something had rattled inside. A ring shouldn't rattle if it's properly inside a ring box. "What's in here?" I asked him, genuine curiosity shining in my face.

"A penny." He smiled; the simplicity of his statement made me smile too.

"Why a penny, Jake?" For my thoughts, perhaps?

"I just figured you'd want to pick out your own diamond, and make your own ring. I couldn't give you an empty box, so you just say the word, and I'll take you anywhere in the world. Anything you want, Bella. Anything." I thought about that for a while; about what I wanted.

More than anything, I wanted to be with Edward. I'm not going to sit here and lie to myself. If Jacob would accept me, even in ruins, knowing I loved another man... Who was I to stand in the way of _his_ happiness. I stared out at the stars, twinkling in the distance. I wish they could spontaneously spell out my answer; tell me what's the right thing to do. Sometimes the right thing to do for yourself, is the wrong one for someone else. It seemed like a lifetime since my father had told me that. Yawning hugely, I rested my head back, against the cool glass.

"Let's go to sleep, Bella. We'll talk tomorrow." He tenderly brushed my hair back from my face, and kissed my cheek. He grasped my hand, and led me back into the hotel room. It was after midnight now; I was exhausted. Jake brushed his teeth, and changed into sweatpants. Seeing his chest bare made me gasp. I went into the bathroom for a final once over, before I turned in for the night. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._

_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_

_****  
**_

**Alice's POV**

I had somehow managed to drag him back to our family after Charlie's arrival. True to my words, he really _did_ feel better being with them. Emmet and Jasper took him on some fantastic hunting ventures while I stayed behind with Esme, Carlilse, and Rosalie. We had some serious business to attend to. I openly talked to them about what we'd experienced in New York, and told them of Edward's relationship with the child. I finally understood why his eyes would light up whenever the child unexpectedly squealed. The child squealed for Edward; he loved my brother too.

"The boy complicates things, Alice." Carlile's forehead crinkled in concentration, "There are some things that cannot be allowed, an immortal child being one of them. If he is not turned, he will know our secret. Small children are not known for their secret keeping abilities." His long alabaster fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. A rare gesture for Carlilse, one more tailored to Edward, almost always meaning a terrible unhappiness.

"And the genetic disorder makes it worse, then?" My eyes fell, and I shook my head. The husband was finally behind bars, and just when they could be together, there is something else, wrenching them apart.

"Yes, Alice. Fox William's syndrome makes a child overly friendly, overly trusting, this child will trust that a certain person is safe, and then our secret will be out. Until the child is older, I do not see a way.." It's hard to imagine Carlilse's voice sad, but there was nothing but sadness in it.

"Is there no hope for me, then?" Edward stood in the doorway, listening, crestfallen. "Even when the pieces are falling together, there is no hope?" He plopped himself down on the piano bench, and spun a bottle top idly on the key cover.

Esme ran at full speed to hold him, she felt the saddest of them all. She understood both sides. She knew how important being a parent could be; the absolute joys, but she also knew that the secret must be kept. We could not risk provoking the Volturi. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. This must be awful for you." Her tearless sobs caused Edward to have his own. This is the first time, in over 100 years, that my brother has cried in front of an audience.

He composed himself quickly, "And if I go off with her, on my own? Until he's of age? Surely if it's just me that is different, it's easier to hide." He looked to our leader for approval, "Surely there is a way, Carlilse." His cool palm rested against his forehead. If it had been possible, I'd have wondered if he was checking for a fever. His entire demeanor displayed absolute devastation.

"Splitting would be an option, yes." Carlilse's face hardened; he did not want to see his first son, his first companion, go. "We'll use that as a last resource. For now, watch her recovery. Learn more about them. Understand that this will likely change her completely, she may never love again, Edward. These women are often broken, riddled with deep unhealing issues." His entire body was shaking, the idea of someone hurting Bella disturbed him as well. "She will never be the same, Edward. Be prepared. Be cautious. Be consistent, and do not surprise her; no sudden or quick movements. You'll have to act more human than you ever have...For her. She'll need that from you." Carlilse grabbed his keys, and strolled to the door. "I'll come with you, strictly to observe. I'll assess them both again before you actually reveal your presence. Do you understand, Edward? Are you prepared to leave her if the secret can not be kept?"

He sat rigidly on the bench, his head, slowly swiveling, to face us, "I understand, and I am ready. I appreciate your help, more than you know. Thank you, Carlilse." It did not escape our notice that he did not fully answer Carlilse's question.

**Bella's POV**

I'd had intensely vivid dreams, all night long. I was wandering around in a desert, searching for my son. The sun was beating down on me, radiating heat in waves. Every step I took burned not only my feet, but my legs as well. My entire body was swollen with heat, it was scorching me! The heat kept coming, and then I saw him, playing with a toy truck in that black crib. Cool, happy, content.

It was the banging in the crib that woke me. I'd been sleeping on my side, facing the balcony. The sun was raging overhead, streaming in the windows. It must be 10:30 in the morning. I sat there for a second, rubbing my eyes, willing them to focus. It looked gorgeous out there today. Maybe I'd take him to the pool this morning, and take the monoroail in the evening.

I wondered if Jake forgot to put the A/C on last night. I could hear it running; that wasn't the prob---the sudden shift behind me made me shriek. I jumped up, turned, and screamed again, all in the same second. I tried to grab the sheets, to cover myself, but Jake had the same idea. We certainly couldn't have. We didn't, right? I moved back the sheet, and gazed down at myself. "Oh." Was all I could say. We did. I think.

Awkward much?

I drew the sheets around me tighter, aware of Jacob sitting back on the bed, his arms resting behind his head. The picture of ease, a certain smugness in his attitude. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and dashed into the bathroom, too embarrassed for contact of any kind.

I heard him moving around, while I was showering. He was talking to Aaron, fixing him a drink. I heard his familiar squeal whenever he saw his favorite cup. I showered for much longer than usual, not realizing that I'd washed myself five times. I kept going over the last night in my head. I remembered nothing, after him walking me inside, from the balcony. Events previous to that were still in perfect recall; it made no sense. None.

The door opened, "Bella?" His voice was soft, concerned, but somehow unrepentant.

"A little privacy, please? In case you didn't notice, I'm _showering_?" I'd actually turned off the shower, and was just standing in the tub, the curtain closed around me. I refused to get out while he was still there.

"Come on, Bells? It's not what you think!" His voice pleaded with me, urgency apparent in his tone. His lame plea only fueled my, already stoked, fire.

"NOT WHAT I _THINK?!_" My fingers gripped around that curtain and yanked it back enough to reveal only my face. "I wake up next to YOU after you _promised_ to behave yourself, and it's not what I _think?!"_ My hands involuntarily flew into the air and I yelled out a powerful, "UGH! Give me a towel, you, you..you SCOUNDREL, you!"

"Ah hahahahahaha!" Whatever reaction I was expecting, it hadn't been that.

My blood pressure soared! If I had had a weapon in my hand, I swear I would have stabbed him. "You _promised_ me, Jake!"

He handed me a towel, and stated rather simply, "I'm not leaving this bathroom until we have this matter settled, and that's that. And I'm _not_ a scoundrel." His arms folded across his massive chest, obviously pleased with himself that he'd quoted my retort.

"You took advantage of me, Jake! How could you physically touch me, if you knew I wasn't ready?"

He burst out laughing again. I was about to rip the sink out of the wall, and pitch it at him. "You really don't remember what happened last night, do you, Bella?"

I turned about 20 shades of red, as I sat down, wrapped in my towel, on the closed toilet. "That's not entirely true. I remember what you told me." My head hung down in shame; my reaction would hurt him.

I watch his face soften, all joking placed aside, "You remember what I told you? What was it?" He reached his hand out, asking my permission to touch me.

"You told me that you wanted me to tell you, when I was ready. You told me that you loved me, and that you wanted to marry me--_'when I was ready'_." I paused, as this last bit was the hardest to get out, "You told me what I was like when I was trapped inside my mind. I am so ashamed! How could I let things get so obscured? I feel so...dirty!" I covered my face in my hands, and sobbed.

**Edward's POV**

It took us a little over a day to ride back to Forks; we'd pushed Carlilse's Mercedes to its limits. Thankfully, we made it in unnoticed; we were positive that someone would recognize us and blow our cover. My father wouldn't have to be here long, he just had to ascertain her condition. _I_ would be the one with the wait. Waiting was something I was usually good at; immortality gave one a limitless amount of patience.

It was late for a human, after two A.M., Carlilse and I ran up to the Swan house, and I jumped to Bella's window. The memories flooded back to me, and I wondered if the window would open as quietly as it once had. "Carlilse, toss me the WD-40, please?" Swiftly, soundlessly, the can was in my hand, and when I was finished; it was returned to him.

I could smell her lovely scent from here; it burned me to the core. Reminder of how much I loved her, how much she meant to me that I was able to keep her alive. I could not see her; they've replaced her lace curtains with an opaque window shade. Bella would never have wanted to cover the window; I wondered why they'd done this. Only a very slight shudder later, my father was in the tree, next to me. We gave each other a quick glance, I pulled the window up, and leaped inside.

She wasn't in the bed. It was the first place I checked. The room hadn't changed at all, and it made me choke back tearless sobs. For a fraction of a second, it seemed that way, but then my sense of smell told me a different story. "Carlilse, do you _smell_ that?!" The look on his face assured me that he did. "Is it possible? The last of them died out many years ago! What is one doing here?! Of all places?"

"We came to learn, Edward. This is one piece of the mystery. She's not in this room; we need to find where she is." A floor board creaked. I stared at Carlilse as the doorknob turned. We both went immediately, into the closet, to hide.

It was Charlie's nearly silent mind, on the way in. He was grunting loudly, probably carrying her. "You have to stay in your room, Bells. You're gonna get hurt. You gotta stay in your room, honey. I love you. I'm sorry." He kissed her, and the door closed behind him.

I could hear her soft heartbeat. The one sound I'd grown so accustomed to; I could pick it out of a room full of other heartbeats. The one sound that made us so different. The one sound that made us loving each a near impossibility.

Even with my supersonic hearing, I heard no sound, other than her beating heart. She was very still, wherever she was. Carlilse's thought shot through my head, '_Crack the door, just a bit, so that we can see.'_

Just before I touched the knob, it registered that I could hear the tv playing softly downstairs, I could hear a car turning left about two blocks away, and a loud snore from next door. Why could I not hear her move, just ten feet in front of me?

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, when I opened that door. Not if I'd had a thousand years. She stood there with one arm out, reaching for something. She did not move, or even blink, for as long as I stared at her. _'It's worse than I thought.', _Carlilse communicated silently with me, so as not to alert the house. '_She's catatonic'_.

My two medical degrees kicked into gear. I opened every memory I'd ever had about Catatonia, it's symptoms, it's treatments, and most likely outcomes. "Depression?" I asked Carlilse, watching him touch her face, her arms, her legs, even giving her a little pinch. She did not flinch. It was as if she were frozen, a rigid block of ice.

'_Most likely, Edward._' He was still examining her. Managing to get her arm down, he tried to work her into a sitting position. _'She shows signs of this going on for a while. If we don't get her to lie down, or at least to rest, she can die of sheer exhaustion. Look at her eyes, Edward.'_

They weren't the soft chocolate brown I'd grown to love. They were waxy, dead things, sucked into the back of her head. She did not look well, and the permanently black circles under her bagged eyes made her look like she'd broken her nose.. She did, in deed look like this had gone on a while. Months, maybe. "Check the medicine cabinet, Carlilse. See what they're giving her for it." Lightning fast, he was gone. _I_ could hear him shuffling around in the bathroom, but I knew no one else would.

Walking directly next to her, I held up my hands, an age old symbol of surrender. I might as well have said, "I come in peace." Recognition flashed in her eyes, but she did not move. Not so much as a twitch. "Bella? Can you hear me?" I took her motionless, stiff hand, never taking my eyes off her. It was as if her entire being was in rigor, and it horrified me. Indirectly, inadvertently, I had caused this. Looking for _any_ sign that she'd understood. "Bella, I'm here. If you can hear me, please, squeeze my hand." I waited for her to squeeze, and nothing happened.

_'She can't, Edward_' He laid his hand on my shoulder, _'But we can help her. Her medicine is all wrong. They're treating her with anti-psychotics; that'll only make it worse._ _We'll bring her the correct medicine tomorrow night.'_

"Did you examine the child?" I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was as still as death, and it frightened me. It was as if I'd killed her after all..

_'Not tonight, Edward. I could not be so discreet. That strange smell is downstairs, it's in the house. We do not need to anger it tonight.'_

"We have to go, son." The first time he'd spoken aloud, since we entered the house in the first place. I did not realize my hand still gripped hers until Carlilse tried to move me. I knew we had to leave, it was better for Bella that we did. We could get her the correct medicines to help her get better, so that _we_ could be together.

I released her, and backed away, towards the window. "Come, my son. We'll see her tomorrow. We have work tonight." The window slid open, noiselessly. I heard my father leap out the window, and I climbed out after him. I shut the window behind me and froze where I was. Her hand picked up, she was reaching for me. That was when the screaming started. _Begging_ me to come back, to help her. Even Carlilse stood frozen, where he was. Unsure of how to proceed.

There was running up the stairs as we jumped out of the tree, and sped across the lawn. I resisted the urge to see who was with my precious Bella, other than her father. Nothing would be gained by a supernatural fight. The thoughts of the wolf with her held nothing harmful, Bella needed me, and she needed whomever else was watching over her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._

_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_

**__****_We surpassed over 1500 hits yesterday, and 331 visitors. With all you guys reading, it helps to know that you like it enough to tell me. _3**

**Keep up the good work.**

****  
**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, nothing happened! I stopped you." He grasped my shoulders for emphasis, as he continued, "I knew you would feel this way in the morning, but boy did you beg me last night." He winked at me, and I wanted to beat him.

"We were both naked!" I hissed.

"Yeah, um. No, _we_ weren't, but YOU were." He was holding back a laugh; I could see it. "I managed to talk you out of it, but you demanded that I sleep next to you. You said you didn't want to be alone; that I would keep the bad dreams away." His face hardened, as if the idea of me having bad dreams was repulsive.

"When am I going to be normal again? I hate having patches of my life disappear, Jake." Suddenly I wanted to hug him; I needed that physical comfort. "Hug me, Jake. Please?"

"Aw honey, you don't have to say 'please'!" He held out his hand, to help me stand. We stood in the bathroom, me still in my towel, and he hugged me. That ring box sat in the back of my mind, nagging at me, but then again, so did Edward. Edward held that ring box, as if it had some sort of toxic disease. Wonderful. Even in my thoughts, those two didn't get along. "Do me a favor, Bells?"

What could he possibly want me to do for him? "Hmm?"

"Could you please put on some clothes. You've been killing my self control all weekend" This time, it was my turn to laugh.

I stopped suddenly, and peeked up at him, all joking leaving my face. "Jake? What if I don't want to?"

His eyes bugged open before he smashed them shut, clenching his fists, "I'll go beg the lady downstairs for a babysitter. It'll get expensive though because it'd be a while before I'm done with you!"

"Yeah. I'll bet." I rolled my eyes, and gave him a playful shove as I walked out the door. "Sparky." I kicked the door shut behind me, a satisfied smile on my lips.

His voice was muffled by the closed door, but it was something to the effect of, "Don't start with the wolf cracks, Pale Face."

After getting dressed, I bathed and changed Aaron, did his brushing exercises, and we went out to the pool. Jake swam with him a bit, and I sat, in a tasteful one piece, to get some sun. The weather was so nice, and the sun felt good on my skin. "What time are we going out, Jake?"

I looked up from a magazine, to see his enormous form sitting in the kiddie pool. I suddenly pictured an elephant trying to bathe in a thimble; it was the most ridiculous things I've ever seen. "I reserved someone from six to eleven, but no bike tonight, honey. Sorry." He really did sound sorry; the bike had been a big part of our bonding experience. "Don't worry though, Bells; I got somewhere good to go tonight!" He stood and did a little jig. "I hope you've got your Rasta cap. It's Jamaican night at the Karaoke bar down the street." He wrapped the baby in a towel, and started to sing Bob Marley songs. All the way back to the hotel room.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." My flip flop slid out from under me, but he caught me before I could go sprawling.

"Hey now, be nice! _You_ were the one whining for Jamaican rum last night. _You_ brought the Jamaicans into this." It was our own little private joke, and he took advantage of it whenever he could. He danced into the door, smacking my backside on the way to the bed to dry Aaron. He sang "Three Little Birds" the entire ride to the park. I was mortified. People's reactions were ranging from mild amusement to absolute revulsion. Jake has a husky voice, and when he sings, it sounds like somebody spent the entire day scraping his vocal cords with steel wool. Am I painting a pretty enough picture? I hope so.

His phone rang while we were in line to enter EPCOT. It was Charlie. "Hey Charlie! The weather has been gorgeous. Everybody's good. Better than good, man; they're great!" He blew me a kiss that was his blatant attempt at being obnoxious. I slapped him on the back of his head, but he didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, I sure did. Went fine. We'll see how it goes." What I wouldn't give to be able to hear Charlie's side of the conversation too. "Nah. Only two drinks last night. That lightweight. We're going Rasta style tonight though." He nodded to something he was hearing. "Don't worry, Charlie. She's safe with me. Want to speak to her? Okay. Take care, Chief. We'll see you tomorrow at noon. Don't get lost; Forks can be a big place sometimes!" He tossed me the phone, laughing loud enough to stun my son, who'd taken perch upon Jake's shoulders.

"Hey dad!" My enthusiasm surprised us both, and he was quiet for longer than necessary.

"God, Bella, you sound good! He's treating you all right?"

"Yeah Dad, he's been good to me." Better than I deserve, I thought sadly.

"How's my grandson? He saw Mickey? You take pictures?" I hadn't taken any, but Jake sure had.

"Yeah Dad, Jake's taking pictures."

"Good. You have fun, Bells. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I love you, honey"

"I love you too, Dad. Hey, call Sue and tell her to cancel tomorrow night, and come Tuesday afternoon instead."

"You got it. It's good to hear--" He paused, holding back emotions "It's good to hear you, honey. You sound real good."

"Bye dad."

"Later honey."

Jacob pulled the tickets out of his back pocket, and handed one to me. We strolled through, and had the nicest day. It was if we truly were a family; as if we always had been. On and off throughout the day, that ring box floated through my mind. What _was_ I going to do about that?

**Alice's POV**

I brought them the appropriate medicines, as soon as I'd seen the need. I also brought some of Edward's things; things he kept with him to remind himself of her. Mementos of their time together, if you will. He was going to try to use them to help her come out of her awful coma. A combination of the right medicines, and my brother's love had to be infallible, right?

We three, perched in a tree, peeked into the window of her home. She sat in a chair, looking out. She was waiting this time. Edward was right, when we came into view, there _was_ a flicker of recognition. Something a human eye would not detect, but our eyes missed nothing. No part of her moved; she was still as a statue. With the haze in her eyes, the narcotics, no doubt, she really did look several days dead. Carlilse had gone through the bathroom window, to get directly to the medicine cabinet. Edward and I snuck into the bedroom with her.

I knelt just in front of her, my stone cold hands touching her knees. "Bella? Can you hear me? I have some things to show you." I took the little backpack off my shoulders and pulled out a small, leather bound, photo album. I carefully watched her for reactions as I turned the pages. Edward sat cross legged, immediately to my right, eyes fixed on her. His arms were partly outstretched; to catch her if she fell, or remembered, I thought.

_'She's not moving, Edward. That flicker upon first sight is all we're gonna get.'_

"Keep showing her, Alice." He was curt, but it wasn't his fault. I could see he was annoyed with me, so I stepped aside, to let him continue.

My mouth dropped open, in both shock and surprise, as he lifted her out of the chair. He carried her over to the bed. He wrestled to get her into a comfortable position; nestled in his arms. My poor brother. I couldn't help but shake my head. I'd never seen someone try so hard; it hurt to watch. Our kind _caused _death in humans, we did not try to resurrect them from it. He started at the beginning. "Remember this one, Bella? It was the one Angela took the first day I drove you to school? You're still wearing my jacket. See?"

'_No, Edward. I don't think she does.'_

"Shut _up_, Alice!" Very unlike him; he's never rude. "Oh, and this one was right before the baseball game. Look! There's Alice and Esme in the back. Emmett took this one, remember?" His eyes flicked from her face to the album about 150 times each second. He was afraid to miss a thing. "These are from Prom. You were the most beautiful lady there, Bella. No one could hold a candle to you." We both saw that same flicker. "I know you're in there somewhere, Isabella Swan. Come back to me. I love you." His voice broke as he turned the page again, and it was a photo taken by Bella's camera. The one given to her as a birthday present. She twitched. He flipped the page to another one, from the same set. It was the two of them, looking awkward. It was a picture taken just before he'd left her. A picture taken after the party had already happened.

It was if he'd electrocuted her. She started to flail and thrash just as Carlilse walked in. "Hold her down, Edward."

He pulled out a pre-filled syringe, and jabbed it into her thigh. "Do you think anyone heard?" I asked, as I listened to the sound of snoring in Charlie's room. The child was asleep; I could hear his light and even breathing in their little office. "Is anyone downstairs tonight, Carlilse?"

He was helping Edward restrain her, and examining her, at the same time. "I didn't hear anything. They're alone tonight. Hold her, Alice. Edward needs to continue."

Edward shifted carefully, so that I could take his place. She would be still in a moment; she would feel better soon. Once I had a good grasp on her, he sat next to her on the bed and started the album again. The pattern repeated itself over and over again. Carlilse gave her something to help her sleep, and Edward settled next to her.

"The baby is beginning to stir in the other room, we'll have to leave soon, Edward."

"No, Alice. I'll go to him. I'm not ready to leave her yet." He was stroking her face, the burning man again.

"He's only stirring because I took a blood sample. He doesn't look like a Williams child to me. Don't worry, Edward. He didn't feel me stick him. It was me holding pressure on the wound that disturbed him."

Bella's eyes were fluttering; she was starting to fall asleep. Soon after, her breathing and heart rate slowed. "We should go, Edward. The sun is rising. The house will be awake soon."

"It kills me to leave her, Carlilse." He kissed her forehead as we ghosted to the window.

"I know, son. Tomorrow will be different. Her medicine will help. When we see her tomorrow; she'll be more herself."

**Jake's POV**

This bar was a little skeevy by Bella's standards, but I couldn't resist the Jamaican theme. One of the first times I'd visited her in New York city, she'd been crushing all over this tall skinny guy with dreads—he had no personality at ALL. Turns out _she_ wasn't _his_ type. At all. Ever since then, I've teased her about it. Picturing Bella with dreadlocks brought me to, near hysterics in the laughter department. I wouldn't make her stay; when she'd had her fill, we could leave.

There were big bins upon entering the place, and they were filled with various costume bits and bobs. I saw a wig/cap combo that would be just _perfect_ for her. She said no because of the whole lice thing. Lice schmice. Let me get a few drinks in her; she'll be begging me to wear it. Truth is, I missed this side of her. She'd never been wild, by any means, but she'd been fun. We'd go out for drinks, and then go back to her apartment and talk. Once she met _him, _it was all over. She didn't invite me much because it made him mad. If I knew then, what I knew now, I would have killed him before she had her first class. Everybody has 20/20 hindsight.

She got her usual Mai Tai, and was very happy with it. It was seriously the size of a fish bowl with a fluted stem. We'd taken a cab so that we could have fun responsibly. I wasn't going to get drunk; somebody needed to be in control of her precarious situation, but I wanted the opportunity to have a taste myself.

Somewhere in the three drink range, Bella hopped up; it was her turn to sing. She's not much of a karaoke fan, but I figured I'd see what she came up with. The crowd went wild, though this seemed like a pretty wild bunch. As she was walking up, I saw her straighten her skinny leg jeans, unbutton two buttons of her collared shirt, the faintest hint of a lacy black bra peeking out; roll up her sleeves, and then she bent down to cuff her pants. She was a really good looking woman at the microphone, so every man in there was clamoring for piece of the pie. My pie. Anyone who knows me, knows I don't share food; unless it's with her. She can have the whole plate if she wants, as long as she saves some for me.

She curled her left hand around the mike, and was clapping to the beat. The song she picked was widely popular, at the time. There was nothing Rasta-esque about it, but not everyone was sticking to the theme. I hadn't realized she'd been a fan of 'Poker Face'; it was so not her type. Her singing was terrible; the kind of terrible that makes you want to gouge your ears out with spoons. She was having so much fun that the crowd cheered her on anyway. For such a small place, it was packed!

What surprised me even more was that her dancing was _better_ than her singing. I'd always known her to be terribly uncoordinated, and I wondered when that had changed. Maybe the alcohol improved her balance.. Nah, she just grew out of the awkward adolescent stage. She whirled and twirled on that stage like a seasoned dancer, lithe and _very_ flexible. I had the sudden urge to grab her and run off. The cat-calls from the audience were disturbing me greatly, and I didn't need her going home with some other man tonight. As a grand finale, she did something intensely sensual with her hips; something that sent my heart, and body into overdrive. She skipped off the stage, and in my jealousy, I was right there. Waiting for her, at the edge of the stage, catching her as she tripped her way down.

Temporary gracefulness. _That's_ my Bella; she had it when it counts! She wrapped her legs around me, and scrambled up my frame like I was a tree; a big Indian tree. The kiss she hit me with left everything spinning. I couldn't see or hear anything other than the roaring in my ears. One thing I could do was _feel_. I could feel her soft body pressed against me, her lips touching mine, her hands around my neck, her legs wrapped around my waist. The sheer pleasure sent my eyes straight into the back of my head. The most gratifying thing of all was feeling the jealousy of every man in that room. That's right boys, this siren is MINE!

"Let's go back, Jacob." She cooed. Uh oh. I don't like that tone. I don't know if I can play the gentleman _two_ nights in a row. She nearly gave me a heart attack last night when she climbed in my bed. Naked. I showered so long that the hotel ran out of cold water, and then I had to sit in the freezer. She doesn't realize how intensely sensual she can be, just by being herself; when she tried, she could light a building on fire. It was a wonder that her husband only managed to knock her up once...

"Let's watch a movie, Jake." She kicked off her shoes, and started to change into shorts and a t-shirt.

"What did I tell you about walking around half dressed, Bella?" She was undermining my self control. If I didn't love her like I did, I'd have pounced on her like a starving man on a steak.

"The way I'm feeling tonight, Jake; I'd walk around naked if I thought it'd get me somewhere."

Help! "That's just the alcohol talking." I couldn't help but laugh, quietly; the baby was fast asleep. She'd never remember this in the morning. "I am glad you're feeling better though, Bella. It's like having my best friend back."

"That's because I _am_ back, Jake." She lay down on her stomach, next to me. She held something in her hand. I didn't notice it right away because it was so small. At second glance, I thought it was her cell phone. I looked really closely when she was engrossed in the movie, and saw it was the ring box. If she were sober at all, I'd be pleased that she was thinking about what I had told her. I meant every word.

It was back to the real world tomorrow. I would spend 12 hours a day back at my garage, and she would be starting her new job in less than a week. There wouldn't be so much spare time, and I wondered how that would change things. My dad volunteered to watch Aaron while she was at work, so I'd get to see her each day. I was grateful to Billy for that one, as he wasn't the little kid type; I owed him one, and he knew it. I had to get my hands on a Goldwing too. There was a Honda dealership in Port Angeles, wasn't there?

She sighed; how sweet. Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that she'd fallen asleep. Her face was so lovely. When she slept, all of the angst and pain left it; she looked like the angel that she was. I was with her; she would have no bad dreams tonight. I peeked at her through my one open eye, and noticed that the box was clutched to her chest; close to her heart. Just a matter of time, Jake old boy. Just a matter of time.

**

**Elephant bathing in a thimble? LOLOL! Thank you very much. That is all.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._

_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_

_**Can you imagine a well off Bella? Not really wealthy, but c****omfortable? Maybe get used to that idea. ;-) No, her green has nothing to do with the Cullens. Her husband was a very talented diamond dealer in New York, and he came from money himself.**_

_****  
**_

**Edward's POV**

The prospect of going to visit her tonight was fabulous. Carlilse had a feeling that she'd be mostly lucid. He'd had fantastic success with this treatment in the past. After we'd all made the decision to visit her, Alice confirmed it. She would be awake tonight. I practically skipped to her house. Alice poked such fun—how could someone so small be so HUGELY irritating?

Our noses warned us before we were even close. That familiar stench; only Carlilse and I would remember. Alice joined us after we'd left Forks the last time. There was a werewolf in the Swan residence. He was waiting for us; he knew we'd come back. I peeked through the living room window, but all was dark.

I leaped into the tree, alone this time, in order to ascertain Bella's safety, and locate our visitor. She was there! My angel! Talking to a big Quillete; she called him 'Jacob'. Jacob Black, of course. His head snapped to face me; he'd caught the movement from the corner of his eye. He was much larger than I remembered him. The transformation had left him over six and a half feet tall, and solidly muscled. He was very lean; not an ounce of fat on him, large, and very strong, by human standards.

She was sitting up in bed talking. She must be feeling better! My long dead heart was soaring as I rolled sideways, and dropped out of the tree. Like a cat, I landed silently on my feet. "Run!" I whispered. Knowing the identity of the wolf did not help. It made it worse that he was in love with her; his thoughts were obvious. It made it worse that he was strong enough to protect her. The sole existence of this wolf pack was to thwart ours. The only thing to make my presence more necessary was the fact that a young wolf was dangerous, and she was now lucid enough for me to talk to. I could reason with her; I would get her alone eventually. Your days at her bedside are numbered, pup.

Their door opened, and Jacob jumped off their small white porch, running after us. "Not one more step, bloodsuckers. If I phase; they'll all be here. I already warned them about your previous 'visits'. They are all close by, ready to strike." He sneered at 'visits', folding his arms across his chest. "What's your business here?"

Carlilse put his hands up in front of him, to show Jacob that he meant no harm. "I have been trying to help her--her medicines were all wrong. She never would have come out of that state without our intervention." Jacob took two big steps forward, and he kept thinking that he should phase and call his buddies to kill us all.

"Lies!" He spat, "She came out of it because she was ready to; her doctor is a good one! The best in Forks! You came to hurt her, and I won't let you." He was actually thinking,_ 'you came to take her away from me, and turn her into one of you. I will not have it!' "_Into the forest; away from the house, NOW!" He spat; he was angry now.

I watched him vibrate wildly, like a tuning fork about to shatter; he was backing up to the forest. He would not turn his back to us. Not that I would turn my back on him, either. Out of habit, really. I'd be able to pick his plan of attack out of his head before he knew it himself. I took a step towards her window. She needed but to see me, to know that I loved her.. "Not so fast, Edward. I'll tear you to pieces, I swear." I couldn't help it; I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"You talk a good game, Jacob. I know the real reason behind your animosity. You noticed that her medicine was different this morning; you know we speak the truth." Jacob glared at me. Of course he wouldn't know I could read his mind, "You're in love with her too." I stated it simply, though admitting it was painful. It caused the anger to flow through me faster. I never should have left—a werewolf! "It's the competition that scares you." His thoughts betrayed him; I could hear him thinking of her, calling my name in her sleep.

"Don't provoke him too much, Edward." My father warned, also heading towards the forest with Alice.

"Leave, and come back in two months time. I'll give you one meeting with her, and we'll see what she says. I'll bet she picks me; _I_ never abandoned her." His inflection infuriated me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs at him. I hated him; my enemy. He began backing up again, still vibrating, still with his arms folded. He seemed to have tremendous control over his form, curious.. He was so young.

"Why two months?" It was the first time she'd spoken. The high trill of her voice surprised him. His eyes opened wide, as he took in her tiny body. Her face was contorted strangely, as if she couldn't read the blackboard.

"He's taking her on a trip soon, and wants time to significantly _woo_ her." I stated rather matter-of-factly. The sour taste in my mouth was overwhelming.

"Don't think you'll follow us either. If you do, deal's off. Truce over." Still backing towards the forest, into the first line of trees now. "You hear me, Bloodsucker? You understand me? I'm leaving you alive tonight in exchange for giving us time. Let her make up her mind for herself." He stopped moving once we were all out of view from her window. His mind floated through all the nights he'd watched her suffer, deteriorate, a prisoner inside her own body; trapped within her mind.

It was torture; I could hear her heartbeat moving closer. She was going to look out of her window! If I could move back ten feet, she would see me. I've waited this long for a reunion; could I wait two more months? "What day will you allow me visitation?"

"See me October first, and I'll set something up; I'll give you a date, a time, and a location."

"_Excuse_ me?" Alice spat, "This is neutral territory, wolf. We don't need your permission to be _anywhere_ on this property." She was furious at this latest change of events. Her fingers curled up into claws long, sharp, and deadly.

"Let it go, Alice." Carlilse's hand touched her shoulder. "It's better that Bella be more stable before she sees Edward. She'll be able to handle it better. It's better this way, Alice." He had his arms around her in a gesture of restraint. She looked like she would kill him, if only Carlilse would let go.

"How is it better?" She snapped, brusquely, at our father.

"She needs time to readjust to being awake. Seeing him right away could overwhelm her, and cause her to regress. Nobody wants to see her like that again, Alice."

My sister's thoughts were only for Bella. She'd missed her terribly, and just wanted to see her again, well this time.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Jacob Black began to vibrate again, and I knew it was time to go. He had tremendous control over his transformation, but he was not perfect. It wouldn't be long before he phased. Soon, we would be back. I would be back. I would beg her to take me back, and I would not stop until she did.

I turned, and peeked out towards her house. Like Juliet on the balcony, she threw open her window, looked left, and looked right. She rested her lovely hand upon her cheek. I couldn't help myself, quoting her favorite play, "O, that I _were a glove upon that hand_, That I might touch that cheek!"

"You touch any part of her a second before I tell you to, you won't have fingers left, Edward. I mean it."

Again, that sly smile spread across my face. As if this youngling could match my 100+ years experience as a fighter? "I believe you." My eyes never left her; the soft moon lighting her face. Cream and roses all over again. If I had a beating heart; it would have stopped in my chest. Slowly, deliberately, her head swiveled to the trees. It was as if she could see me; she looked directly into my eyes. I turned to chase after Carlilse. Grabbing Alice's hand as we streaked silently through the night.

**Bella's POV**

Charlie was definitely pleased that we were back. The house was messier than I'd left it, but I'd still managed to find my little pile of mail. One was a certified letter, from his divorce attorney.

"Isabella Handler:

This letter is to inform you that the apartment on '240 East 79Th Street Unit: 5-A' has been put up for sale. Asking price is 1.1 million dollars. Upon final sale of this property, you will receive 50% of all profits and monies minus legal fees and real estate commissions.

Any questions can be directed to our legal offices.

Mark Leffler"

W-O-W. I never saw that one coming. He'd owned that apartment before we'd married; I assumed that it would go back to him after the divorce was final. It would sell, and quickly too. There was a waiting list of people clamoring to live there. I decided to call _my_ lawyer to find out if she knew anything.

"Laywer's office?"

"Maria Mermelstein, please?" I idly drew circles on the message pad, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Maria, Hi. It's Bella Handler."

"Oh, Bella! Hello! What can I do for you today?" I heard the click of her timer; she did not work for free.

"Well, I just got back from vacation. My father Charlie signed for a certified letter that said they were selling my apartment? Did you know anything about that?"

There was a shuffling of papers, and finally an answer, "No, I don't believe they told me anything about that. Was the house acquired before you were legally married?."

"Yes."

She cleared her throat before she spoke again, "Fax me a copy of the letter, please? This letter said that they were splitting it with you? If it's acquired before the marriage, then he technically doesn't have to give you any of it. He probably doesn't have the money to keep paying the bill, so he wants to sell it. If it's sold before the divorce is final, then you would receive half of the profits."

"I will fax it later today. But I don't need any more than that; that apartment will sell for quite a bit. I'd be more than happy with half; it's all I want. If splitting it with him means I'll never have to see him again; it's worth it. Can you work that into the contract somehow?"

She laughed a stiff, but genuine, laugh, and said that she'd try.

I didn't realize just how little I'd done in my apparently nine months of parental co-habitation. Many of my things were still in boxes, I had no car, obviously no place of my own.. I would need to get a new car if I'd be commuting back and forth to P.A.

After that damned apartment sold, I could buy myself a nice house here, and live quite comfortably for a long time. I called Jake to ask him to take me car shopping after work, and of course he said he would. "Why don't you just use the Rabbit, Bella. Don't waste your money. I still have the bike; I'll be fine."

"No, you can't ride in the rain! You could get sick!" Huh. Imagine that. He laughed at me!

"what kind of a car are you looking for, Bells?"

I narrowed my eyes as I thought about it. "I think I'm gonna go new this time. I don't want to have to bother with maintenance right away." I grinned as I thought about all of my mechanic work being free. The thought of a new car irritated him because it wouldn't have me in his garage for quite a while.

"Any car you buy, Bella, I'll take apart and replace everything. It'll be like new anyway. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you!" He was almost pleading with me.

"sure sure. We'll see, Jake. Pick me up at seven?"

"I'll do better than that. Six. We'll get dinner first. We'll get you something good, BellyBean. You sure you wont' just use the VW?"

"No, Jake. That's for you." My voice contained more than a little petulance. I _really_ hated that nickname I'm going to start house hunting soon too, so I might need to be chauffeured around a little.

Silence. "_House_ hunting?" He sounded like he'd just been kicked in his throat.

"You didn't think I'd be mooching off Charlie forever, do you? I'm used to being on my own; it's weird living with someone again. Besides, when that apartment sells, it'll give me enough to pay for a nice house in cash. Why shouldn't I have one?"

"Are you sure it's good for you to be by yourself? What if you get sick again? Bella, I don't know if your father, or I can bear the thought of you being on your own so soon after you've come out of it."

I didn't understand his sudden opposition of me living on my own. Had I not survived several years on my own, on the opposite side of the country? Obviously I was capable of taking care of myself. "I'm not even sure what's out there, Jake. Don't blow a fuse, ok?"

I heard him tell one of his mechanics something, then swear, and said, "Hey Bells. I gotta go. Pick you up at six, k?"

"K." Still doodling on the pad as I hung up the phone, setting out to unpack my work clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: Sorry; it's been awhile. It's been a nightmare at work. It's engagement season, and I've been working like an animal. I'm hoping to have Tuesday all to myself (sending Jr. over to the babysitter's for a little ME time), so it'll be me, a Mai Tai (in a fluted fishbowl), and my laptop. Should be a winning combination.**_

_**I stumbled upon an awesome fic, and wanted to share w/ you. Check out "Breakfast at Tiffany's"; it was excellent. I spent all my spare time reading it. It was very well written, and I liked the tie in to jewelry. It's my passion, kids. I have to go back to teaching in September, and I'm pretty sad about it. Enough of my rambling; enjoy. Please read and review.**_

_I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._

_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_

_*******  
**_

**Edward's POV**

As promised, I did not follow them on their trip. I stayed behind that weekend, and let my misery have me. What if she fell for him? Would it be enough to stop the love we once had? Human emotions are changeable, unlike ours. Alice tried to bring me out of the house, but even the promise of a nice juicy mountain lion could not improve my mood. She would do anything to keep me from moping, but I couldn't tear myself away from our photo albums.

The jealousy was raging inside me. Thousands of plans clicked through my head, at the speed of light. I would run until I found them, and devour his insides before I let him place a finger on her. What if she asked him to? If _she_ wanted this; I'd have no reason to intrude. Oh, God. What would I do then?

It was easier to not panic when she returned, as lovely as ever, just a bit more color. Much healthier looking, maybe a pound or two heavier? The wolf child had obviously taken care of her. Her hair was shiny once again, the red sparkling as it always had, when hit by the sun. What I wouldn't do to reach out and touch it. I settled in the forest just outside of her home as they were getting out of Charlie's cruiser. Jacob turned to look my way; his own way of letting me know that he was aware of my presence. He wore a self satisfied mask on his smug face. I wondered why his eyes would be alight with so much hope, and happiness. Instantly, I choked on nothing but air; my eyes hadn't been so happy since the last time we'd been together. Wrapping his filthy arm around her and her child, he kissed her cheek, and then winked in my direction.

He guided them into the house, and then returned for their luggage. "I got it, Charlie!" He called from the trunk. "Where's my dad? The game start yet?" He closed the door of the house softly behind him, luggage in hand. I was not welcome, and he made that perfectly clear. Billy wheeled out of the kitchen, and crossed their living room window; two beers in hand. I watched him kiss Bella's cheek, and greet his own son. Is everyone allowed to kiss her except for me? I kicked a tree, and down it went.

I heard her shuffling things around in the bathroom, and then moving about the house unpacking. She piled a stack of clothes on the floor by the window, then left to gather the rest of the clothes to put on to wash. She came back with a larger stack, mostly Charlie's, and threw that on top of her pile. Digging deeper into the suitcase, she pulled out bottles, brushes, shampoos, and left to set those in their proper places.

She was not alone when she returned; Jacob followed her in. I could hear what he was planning. He was going to kiss her in front of the window, for me to see. The mongrel knew I was still watching, and wanted to flaunt the progress he'd made with her. She was unpacking quietly, listening to him speak, most likely. His massive form was directly behind her now; I had a perfect view, without obstruction. His large dark hand smoothed up the length of her arm, resting finally on her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered with pleasure; I growled. That should be ME! Gently, he spun her so that I saw her profile. She appeared a little nervous, but allowed him to close the distance. Slowly their faces inched closer together; it was torture. Her eyebrows furrowed just enough that I knew this did not feel natural to her.

The moment his lips touched hers, I uprooted a mature tree from the ground. It's WRONG! This should not be! _She_ was leaning into _him!_ One arm wrapped around his neck, the other slowly moving up his waist. Another tree fell victim. I scaled the spruce closest to the house, and landed on the roof. She was too occupied to notice, but Jacob pulled the window shade down anyway. Just in case.

"Kids." I heard him state simply. She laughed quietly in the background, and I listened to her heart. My own had never been more broken.

**Bella's POV**

I was nervous driving to my first day on the job. Charlie had packed me a nice lunch and offered to drop Aaron off at Jake's place, so all I had to do was get there. Jake had burned me a CD to listen to on the commute, so I had that blasting, the windows down, despite the rain. My new car would have to get used to the dampness, and I'd gotten the faux leather seats for that purpose. Why spend more on the real thing, when it's just gonna get wet and gross?. I had finally decided on a brand new, silver, Audi A4. The salesman had been so desperate for the sale that he matched the quote I'd gotten for a fully loaded Toyota Camry. The models for this year had just come out, so they were clamoring to get rid of their 'old stock'. God bless the ailing American economy.

Jake gaped as I drove off the lot in a car that was nicer than most of the cars in the town. Only one family in Forks had driven around in fancy cars; they had devastated even the car dealers when they moved. Charlie ran out to see what I'd decided on, and his mouth popped open too. "What's the big deal? It's only an Audi!" I cried.

"It's just not what I pictured you in, Bella." Jake gave me a funny look; Charlie obviously agreed. "I just figured you'd get an old Jeep, or something." His russet face twisted into a cross between nauseousness and confusion.

Honestly, I'd anticipated their reaction, but the truth is, I had gotten used to having nicer things, in my time in New York. It wasn't snobbery at all, but living in Manhattan had changed me. It wasn't a bad thing; I was just different. My husband and I had both had very well paying jobs, and I'd been able to stop working, easily, after I had the baby. My apartment in the city had been very nice, new solid oak flooring, high ceilings, chandeliers. It was in Attorney review now, the selling price was 1.5 million. Hey, if I got half of that...Nice...

Where _was_ this store? I'd never had a reason to visit it in the time that I'd lived here. Trees flew by as I sped through Port Angeles; just minutes from my destination. I was picturing a big chain like Tiffany's, or perhaps something more recognizably tailored to the middle class, like a Zales. When I actually found it, I was surprised. The building itself was large enough, but only a small portion of it was actually devoted to merchandise. Half of it was the 'Design and Repair Center'. This was where I'd spend my days. Ken saw me pull up, and came out to meet me.

I stepped out of my Audi and appraised my appearance. My black slacks were not wrinkled, my white button down was, in fact, buttoned correctly. I wore simple black flats. Spending hours standing at the polishing wheel was murder in heels. I had a suit jacket slung over my arm, but I knew I wouldn't wear it. Standard issue uniform, in New York anyway, had been some kind of lab coat. By the end of the day, I'd be _filthy, _covered in jeweler's rouge. It would be in my hair, on my face, up my arms, on my clothes. I'd be black and gummy, covered in what looked like soot.

My new car! I hoped that he had a coat because I _really_ didn't feel like ruining the seats in the first week I had it.

"Welcome Bella! I'm so excited that it's your first day, finally. Larry here has been anticipating your arrival the most of us all." Larry was the aged jeweler awaiting to retire. He was balding, and had kind gray eyes, and a soft smile. He reached out to shake my hand, but pulled back when he saw that it was dirty. I shook it anyway, and he smiled. I was just one of the 'guys' now, so can't let them think a little dirt scares me.

I let my eyes wander through the store, through the cases. I would need a good idea of the merchandise they would carry, as most of my load would be things they had sold. There were very few high end pieces; this was no diamond district store. A little of this, a little of that. No antiques at all; I'd have to check out the local dealers. I'd been looking for a dinner ring with sapphires and diamonds for myself. Finished, for now, I spoke, "Oh. Well, what a nice store you have here, Ken. Larry, it's good to meet you. I hope having to train me won't put off your retirement for too long."

His soft, weathered face smiled at me, "You've done this before, so there isn't much to learn. I have run this shop the same way for over 35 years. The only rule is to make your margins, and do quality work. Repeat customers are the ones that are the most valuable because _they_ refer their friends." He took me into the spacious, well lit repair shop, and showed me my bench. The tools were older and well used, obviously quality equipment. I would have to get used to these. The ones I had at home were much newer.

"Is there anyone else, Larry? Will it be only me?" I asked curiously, looking at the two ultrasonic cleaners jiggling in the background. Natural light streamed into the windows, and I knew instantly that I would love this place. It was so bright, and open. I felt like I could really _lose _myself in this room.

"Ken has been in this business his entire life." He explained, as he pushed a button with his foot, a jet of steam shooting out of a spigot at the sink, cleaning a ring. The sound of the steamer had startled me; I'd forgotten how loud they were. "His father, Barry, comes in sometimes if I get overloaded. Barry used to manufacture jewelry; back in the days when that was done here in the US, and not overseas."

"What will be my duties?" I asked as I sat down at my bench, pushing pedals to see what pedal corresponded to which tool.

"Mostly it'll be ring sizings, chain repairs. Little things that take two minutes. The occasional stone setting, and every once in a while you'll get a real good custom job to stretch your legs. Sometimes it gets pretty dull in here, but Ken will grab me if it gets too bad, and toss me on the sales floor." He patted my back. "You'll do fine here. I know it's not a store like you'd be used to, but the monotony grows on you."

"Does it?" Could he hear the doubt in my voice?

He wheeled his chair next to me, and replied, "When I first started, I helped men find presents for their wives, after they'd delivered babies. Years later, those same kids were buying rings for their future wives, and now those wives are starting to have babies. I've come full circle, Bella. This can be such a happy business; it's nearly impossible to be sad here. We help people find the perfect piece of jewelry; it's really an art form. What we do back here...it's art." His eyes shone brightly; this man loved his job as much as I did. "We help people find something that's practical to their needs, complementing to their physical features, and expensive enough to meet both our expectations."

He plopped a long narrow bucket of repair tickets in front of me, laughing, "Enough chatter young lady, get to work."

I'd nearly forgotten how much I loved being a jeweler.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: **Life's biting me in the ass, a little, kids. My son was officially diagnosed with William's Syndrome today. I accepted it a long time ago, but my poor husband isn't dealing with it so well. I wonder if Carlilse will find new hope for this budding family, in light of Bella's special child. Every cloud has a silver lining, my friends; every cloud except my own. Reviews make me feel better._

_Please. If you read this, leave me a review. I could use a little sunshine today._

_I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._

_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_

_*****  
**_

**Jacob's POV**

I'd wanted to call her several times, to find out how her day was going, but I resisted. Didn't need her getting fired for hanging on the phone. I also didn't need her cutting off a limb trying to answer and fix something at the same time. The idea of Bella and power tools, together, in the same room, did not leave me with a healthy impression...

It was strange spending full days in my shop after so many months of it being run by my friend, and partner, Quil. He was glad to have me back, as carrying a two man burden was tough with only one. I called Billy to find out how _his_ end of the bargain was going. He said he'd spent most of the afternoon coasting down hills in his wheelchair, and the baby was now passed out on the sofa. The therapist had long come and gone, and they now had the afternoon to themselves. "I really appreciate this, Dad." I did; more than he could ever know.

"I know, son. Just do your part, and make this kid some good looking brothers. I could get used to kids running around here. Have to get a bigger wheelchair, though."

We both laughed; it _was_ pretty funny. Time was passing quickly. Her birthday was in a week; the bloodsucker would make himself visible in just over two. I had to get her love for me to grow, in leaps and bounds, before then. Busy busy..

It helped that since our return from Disney World, we were infamous. People labeled us as the 'happiest couple in Forks', and they were just waiting for the news. It probably bit that bloodsucker in his ass that everybody labeled us as the next big wedding. Nobody knew that it was Bella we were all waiting for. Naturally, the rumor was that I was the one unable to commit. Fine with me; leave her out of it. Sam's wedding was this weekend, and I was taking her with me. She was thrilled for Emily, that it was _finally_ her turn. Weddings were exciting events for her; any wedding but her own.

Yes! 5:30! She was on her way home now. I'd see her in about an hour. After I close up at 6, I'll cook the books. By the time I got home at 6:30, she'd just be pulling up. I would see her soon. I couldn't wait. Rushing the guys up a little, so I could get out of there, I bought myself fifteen extra minutes. Hopping on my bike, and speeding through the rain, I stopped to get her flowers. Yes. I was going to overload her with every nice thing I could. I would be a force to be reckoned with; Edward didn't stand a chance. How was I going to get flowers home on a bike unscathed?

I was sitting on the porch when she pulled up. Billy and Aaron were inside looking at books, he was giving us a moment of privacy. Billy was the only one aware of the leech's return; the only one aware of the intense competition brewing beneath the surface. He would give everything he had to sway things our way. Bella deserved more than a leech's love. Ugh, the thought of it made me swallow back vomit.

Her midsize silver sedan pulled smoothly in the driveway, and it occurred to me that I had never sat in the passenger's seat while she drove. Whenever I visited her, we always took cabs. She had had a car, but never used it because the parking was so ridiculous. Before she moved to New York, she used to drive like a major granny. Today, when she pulled up, she had the windows down and the radio going. Some serious speakers in that fancy car of hers...

I stepped down to meet her, flowers in hand, and I laughed. She had obviously washed her face because her makeup was gone, but she'd missed a spot. There was a big black mark on her forehead. She looked like I did when I was covered in grease.

"What?" her eyes shifted left and right. My laughing at her made her nervous.

"You missed a spot, Bells." I licked my thumb and cleared it off for her. When I presented her with the flowers, her eyes popped out.

"Thanks, Jake." She smiled, but then thought about me laughing, and suddenly grew serious.

"Ha." She was not amused, and malice glinted in her chocolate brown eyes. "I spent almost 10 minutes cleaning myself off. For spending a day doing very little, I sure did get filthy. Really,thanks for the flowers, Jake. That was truly kind of you." A small, sad smile escaped her beautiful lips. She dusted her pants off one final time as she looked up at me to say, "Remind me to bring that box of stones to work with me tomorrow, will you?"

"What stones, Bella?" I hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"The ones in my safe, of course." She gave me a look that just screamed, '_Duh_!' "Ken wants to dig through them and buy what he can sell in the store." She smiled at me as she wrapped her arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder as we wound our way back to the house.

My heart swelled with happiness; she'd done that on her own, without me prompting. Could her feelings be naturalizing? In her left hand, she held a miniscule black notebook. I wasn't sure if she'd intended on bringing that in with her or not. I didn't pay too much attention to it because she stood on her toes to give my chin a kiss. The rest of me was too high to reach--she kissed me! "Aw, hey thanks, Bells." Her big brown eyes shifted up to look at me, some of the wall crumbling. For a split second, I got a glimpse of the Bella she used to be. She's starting to shine through; I'll get you back Bells.

"Anytime, Jake." She blushed as she walked through the door I held open for her.

"HI!" he squeaked. Aaron's eyes glowed at just the sight of her; this boy was _very_ happy to see his mother. He toddled after her with a large wooden toy in his hand. One my father had made for me, when I was his age, and one I felt proud to pass down to him. He climbed up into her arms, melting into them. His tiny pink cheeks resting on her chest; it was beautiful—so peaceful. She placed her keys and notebook on the coffee table and sat with him on the floor. It was hard to believe such a small child would be three soon; he was off the charts for his size.

"What do you have there?" When she spoke to him, she exaggerated her tones, making her sounds theatrical, but that was supposed to help him speak. She also signed when she talked to him; that was something I still hadn't gotten used to. "Can I see?" She opened and closed her hand directly next to the toy. "Can I have? Please?"

He squealed and handed the toy to her, "It's a wooden bear, Bella." I explained, "My dad made it for me after my mom passed." I plopped myself down on the couch behind her, I picked up my head to look at Billy. He was staring out the window, absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards.

She turned the battered toy in her hands, over and over again, as if it would look different from another angle. "Why a bear, Jake?" She leaned her weight back against my legs, letting her head fall back to look at me. I couldn't help it; my fingers stroked her collarbone, up her neck, finally swirling on her cheek. She drew a ragged breath, leaving _me_ wild with desire.

Get a grip, Jake.. "Why _did_ you make a bear, dad?" I shifted my hands to lie, awkwardly, in my lap. My father wheeled his chair around to face us, his face suddenly serious, remembering a distant pain.

"One day I sat down with a chunk of wood, I picked up my whittling knife, and I just let my fingers walk. It took me about a week to get the detailing in that bear just right, but you see that it has lovely features." It was true the bear had some beautiful detailing. "The Quilleutes are descended from the wolf, and the Macca are supposed to be descended from the bear clan. Your mother had been the daughter of the Macca Chief, and I always hoped that your mother and grandfather had met up in the World to Come." He gazed at the hands that lay folded in his lap. "I imagine that this would be your mother's spirit form. See how similar her facial features are?" It was true; the bear was the very likeness of my mother.

"Ready to go home?" She asked Aaron as she stifled a yawn. His brown eyes lit up whenever she spoke to him, and he squealed in delight. I watched her stand up, hold out her arms to him, and he came running. She handed me my old wooden toy, scooped him up, grabbed her keys and started heading to the door. "Thank you so much, Billy. He really looked like he had a great day with you, and knowing that you're the one watching over him, makes it so much easier for me to leave him. I haven't really worked much since he was born, so leaving him feels strange." They rubbed noses standing there, in my doorway; it was too cute. I'd love to rub noses with her. We'll change the name from 'Eskimo' to 'Indian' kisses.

My dad picked up his weathered hand to touch hers. "You're like a daughter to me, Bella. Family has to take care of each other." My father was not much for kids, but he meant every word.

"Thanks again Billy." She opened the door, and stepped through it. I realized that she'd left her notebook on the table. I picked it up to bring to her, and curiosity got the better of me. I took a quick peek at what was inside. It wasn't regular loose leaf; it was a green gridding paper, covered in sketches; I didn't know Bella could draw. Sketches of rings. By the tiny notes inside, they sounded like diamond rings, of the engagement variety. Electricity poured through me, like a giant shock, as I quickly flipped through.

Don't need her to forget _this _book, in case she has another idea, you know, in the middle of the night, now do we? I scrambled over to her, as she was hooking him into the car seat. "Hey Bells, you forgot your little book."

She craned her neck to gaze at me, "Oh." For a second, she looked confused. "I didn't realize I'd brought that in with me." She checked the passenger's seat, just to be sure. I noticed something shiny wedged in the crack of the passenger's seat. What the hell was that? "Thanks for bringing it to me, Jacob."

"No problem. You two be good tonight, huh? Try not to get into too much trouble." I would call Charlie later just to make sure she was acting as well as she looked.

"You guys want to come eat dinner at our house tomorrow? Charlie's got tons of fish in the freezer." She sat down in the car, and put her key in the ignition, waiting for my answer.

I crouched down to have a better view of her. "Yeah, we'll be there. Leave me the car seat, and I'll bring everybody over after I leave the shop. Sound good?"

She stared down at the pedals, smiling about something. "Yeah. Sounds great. Thank you, Jacob." Still smiling, though picking up her face to look at me. Her frail white hand reached out to stroke my cheek; I smiled softly to myself.

Getting easier for her all the time. Easier for her to want to be near me, easier for her to touch me, easier for her to want to love me. God willing, when Edward saw her, she'd already have decided on me. Emily's wedding would be a big deal breaker right there. Charlie was watching Aaron for the evening, and I would be able to show her what it would be like to _really _be together, here in Forks. Show her what life could be like if we set up a home here, together. "You know how I feel, Bella?"

"I know." She touched my cheek again, her eyes welling up with the beginnings of tears. "I'll drop him off at eight, ok? Tell Billy I said thanks, k?" Her voice broke, right there, at the end. I could tell she wanted to be alone, and I could tell that she would cry tonight. Just seconds ago, she'd been so cheerful. I wish I knew what was upsetting her, but it was more important to respect her space; she'd tell me when she was ready. Nobody said loving somebody was easy. I stood from my crouch, kissed her cheek, and shut the door carefully.

Turning the key in the ignition, I watched her drive away from me. The sun set in the west, like it always does.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._

_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_

_If you guys aren't squealing after you read this... Let me know what you think, k?_

_******_

**Edward's POV**

Since their arrival, the town has been abuzz with gossip. Tales of her failed marriage had grown to massive proportions, some way far off, and some not so much. In some stories, Jacob single handedly incapacitated her husband and left him in the dumpster of the apartment. In others, Bella simply called the cops and pressed charges. Neither, of course, were correct. _I_ had been the one to incapacitate the offender. I wish I'd had both the audacity and the time to bury him in the dumpster. What can I say, it was a good idea. I should write a check to the man who had come up with that plan, though the idea of giving Mike Newton anything, went against my belief system.

Most people assumed that she was now madly in love with Jacob. They called them the "Happiest Couple in Forks", and the entire town was simply waiting for 'the news'. Only I knew the doubt in the dog's mind; Only I saw the apprehension in her eyes when he touched her. I knew his jealousy was nearly as pronounced as my own. She was fighting him, and we both knew it.

I had already planned how I would go to her. I would visit her when she was in a group, so that she wouldn't be alone when she saw me; I didn't want to frighten her. I would offer her the opportunity to spend time with me, and offer her my arm. It had to be her choice to be with me--this would be much harder now, than it was all those years ago. Her family had grown since we were together last, and I want her to accept me along with her responsibilities. It's unfortunate that our meeting is still far away. Ten days to go. Ten and counting. Would she accept a birthday present from me, even if it was belated?

The dark alley I sat in was between the Jewelry store and the neighboring warehouse. It was just next to the window that harbored Bella's desk; I could see and hear her every move. I watched her fix older pieces, and begin to create newer ones. Her fingers were much more nimble, then I remembered them. She seemed to outgrow much of her adolescent clumsiness, with regards to her fine motor skills. She tripped over her own feet three times so far, today, so gross motor was still the same. She hunkered down at her bench, her brow furrowed, with a cubical block of wax in front of her. It was green as the darkest, finest jade; I wonder what it was for. I longed to touch between her brows to smooth out the line. Worry did not belong on her lovely face.

Unrolling a long line of small metal tools, she picked up a very thin blade and began to whittle away chunks of the wax; it was harder than it first appeared. She occasionally swept the fallen chunks aside, to make room for the new ones. I noticed how she was working from a sketch, drawn on gridded paper. The object was intricate, and abstract. A ring, from the looks of it. I'd never seen someone construct a piece of jewelry from scratch, so this was all new to me. I was starting to just be able to make out the curve of the bottom of the ring. It was very rough, but the idea was beginning to show through. She was marking the wax with a special pen when an older man entered the shop, and peeked over her shoulder.

"That's an interesting way to make a model. I guess they're doing it differently these days; or maybe I've just been doing it so long that I don't mark. I just eyeball." She whittled away slowly, while he continued to watch.

"I'm quicker if I mark it." She said, not looking up, "I'm not as coordinated as most jewelers; it doesn't come naturally to me. I have to really work at things like this, in order for it to come out well." She was whittling around the sides of the top when she lanced her finger with the knife; a droplet of blood poking out. I barely noticed; my attention was on the craft she was creating. She swore quietly, and continued. It was beginning to take even the hint of the shape of the ring.

"When it comes to lost wax casting, I always just sent it out because it can be so much of a headache. Sure it eats into about twenty percent of our profit, but there's a thousand percent less headache. To me, it all balances out." I could hear in his thoughts that he thought highly of my Bella. He was surprised at her skill, and comfort in this position, despite her young age. I always knew Bella would be talented in the career she chose.

"Oh." She said, smiling up at him, "This is for me. If it was for a customer, I might not be so quick to do it myself."

"Making yourself a ring, are you?" The mystery man smiled at her knowingly. He was in on her secret; it was plain in his thoughts. She was whittling herself an engagement ring? My eyes opened wide, and I peeked at the sketch again, each view of it brought me to the same conclusion. That's exactly what she was doing. Surely she could not move so quickly! It's not possible to be thinking about starting a new family, when the old one has not been absolved.

Her apartment had sold, and she'd received quite a nice check in the mail yesterday. She put enough on her new car to not have to worry about that for a while, and also contacted a real estate agent. She would buy the first nice house she could find. She was setting roots down in Forks, but I was not the one she was growing with. I couldn't wait any longer.

I took my mother's broken watch out of my pocket, and strode directly into the store.

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to Ken's Jewelry Extravaganza. What brings you in today?" A lady in her mid fifties, but still very good looking called to me. She had blonde hair so curly it stood out several inches from her skull. Her kind green eyes smiled at me, as she thought about how good looking I was, for a kid. This lady liked her men young.

"I have a watch I need repaired." Simplicity is always the best way, right? I wiggled the watch in my fingers, for emphasis, as I listened to her thinking about how she could use a good watch repair to boost her numbers. Good. She was pleased; it would be easy to get her to do what I need her to.

"Oh, absolutely! What kind of timepiece is it?" She held out her hand for me to hand it to her. I couldn't help but smile back at her, she had such peaceful thoughts going through her. She was a nice person; I hoped Bella had met this woman.

"Um, well, it's an heirloom. It belonged to my mo.." Oh. Who was I saying it belonged to? "It's been passed down in our family a very long time. A Patek Phillipe."

Her eyes popped out at the name. Yes, I suppose that it would. This watch would fetch a hefty price at auction, being purchased for my mother upon my birth, in 1901. The back was even engraved, '_To my wife. E. M. 1901.'_ The entire watch was solid gold, and had a very small case; as was the style at that time. Several sapphires were set both above and below the dial. In tiny letters it said 'Patek Phillipe and Co.' in between the numbers. She twisted the watch in her hands over and over; unsure of where to send it. Finally she decided to ask Bella. She was thinking that Bella might even be able to fix it. Had she not fixed Louie's watch just yesterday?

Bella a Horologist? Is there anything she couldn't do? I smiled at the thought she used to reserve for me.

"Would you mind if I took this timepiece into our repair shop, to show to our jeweler? She might be able to help you." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"But of course. Please do!" I gestured towards the door, and gave her a slight and polite bow, all of my teeth exposed in the process. I wondered if I would dazzle Bella when she saw me. Suddenly I wondered if this were the right thing to do. What if she wasn't ready for this yet.

"My name is Lyn, by the way. I'll be right back, okay? You can watch me through the window." As if she could switch a watch as unique as this one, so quickly. Her petite frame disappeared into the repair shop, and I adjusted my position so that I could see Bella, but that she would not see me. Lyn laughed and joked with her for a minute before turning to business. She was telling her that this gorgeous guy was in the lobby looking to have a Patek repaired. 'This guy must be LOADED!' She squealed to Bella. Bella laughed quietly as she put on magnifying glasses, and flipped another magnifier over her eye. This Bella looked _so_ different from the one I had known. My Bella would never had been able to do this.

She carefully examined the front, and looked at the back. Her eyes popped a little, at the inscription, but it only halted her momentarily. She opened up the back of it, and was poking around inside. "Maybe it's the battery?" Lyn offered helpfully.

"Nah. It's a self wind watch. They didn't have watches with batteries when this one was made. It would be worth a fortune though. Needs a good cleaning, and it's not water resistant; that's why it's damaged inside. Water got in here, and corroded quite a few gears. God, it's really a shame. I don't have the tools here to fix this. I wonder if Ken will let me bring things from home; this would be a huge repair. I'll have to make parts, and everything. This poor piece has seen better days." She replaced the back, and was putting in the tiny screws. "Want me to go talk to him, Lyn?"

_'Yes Bella; please come out!'. _I thought. I was so excited, I was nearly bouncing. '_Keep it cool, Edward.'_

"Oh, I think I can handle it." Lyn reappeared in front of me, my watch in hand. "Our Jeweler says that she can fix it, but it'll take a lot of time and effort. With a timepiece as fine and unique as this one, it's important to make sure it's going into the right hands." She smiled at me, thinking of the dollar signs this would mean to her. There's no check too large, if it meant Bella would be back in my arms again.

"Absolutely; I agree." I looked at her through the glass, and she was whittling away on that wax once more. The alien headgear was still perched atop her head, though pushed up and away from her face so that she could see without it. "I would like to ask the young lady a few questions myself, about the watch, I mean." I smiled at Lyn again, trying to remain calm when our reunion was so close.

"I'll get her for you." She practically squealed with delight, standing next to me. She'd noticed the way I looked at Bella, and sensed my fascination with her.

"I hope I'm not being too much trouble." Merely a statement of courtesy; I wasn't leaving this building till she'd seen me.

"Not at all! Of course not. I'll be right back." She skipped into the shop, poking Bella with her finger. "Come _on_ Bella. Get out there and talk to him! He looked like he wanted to ask you _out!_ The way he looked at you! Oh. My. GOD!" She was shaking Bella with excitement, "Come on. He's so much cuter than that Indian."

"Not nice, Lyn." she slid the wax carving onto her finger. The third finger on her left hand. Panic erupted in my chest, but I managed to keep up the calm facade. It wasn't even close to being finished, but the bottom half looked like a ring, and it fit her. Perfectly. "Where is he, anyway?" Of course she couldn't see me from there; that was the point of my position. She pulled a rubber band out of her jacket pocket, and pulled her hair back into a pony tail as she crossed the floor to meet me.

I turned my back so that she wouldn't be able to tell who I was; my Yankees cap pulled low over my brow. Lyn cleared her throat, and I slowly spun to see her. At first her face remained blank; the same stare she'd had when she stood motionless in her bedroom--dead, cloudy. Then that transformed into horror, shock, wonder, surprise, and about a million other emotions in the fraction of a second that it took her to piece together that I was here. It was really me, and I had a watch that needed fixing.

Her whole body went rigid, and she managed a squeak. Something so shrill and high pitched only dogs, and vampires, could hear. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and I caught her before she passed out. "I'll have none of that, Isabella Swan." She looked a little woozy; meeting her at her new job was probably not the best of ideas. It was too late for that now.

"I'm not feeling so good, Lyn." Lyn look very confused. I'd just called Bella by name, though I'd purposely used her maiden name. She now knew we had a past, but had no idea what it was. Yet.

"I'll tell Ken you're going on lunch. If you're not feeling good, Larry is here today. Better to take a sick day before he retires, eh?" She winked at her conspiratorially, thinking Bella was just going away to go out with me. She really did look strange. That glazed look never did leave her, and I held the door open for her as she exited the building. Her skin went three shades whiter as she leaned on a brick wall for stability. Oh to be that wall!

"Edward?" She looked like she thought this was a dream. It was a dream; the best I'd ever had, in my sleepless existence. "What are you doing here?" She reached out her fingers, as if she wanted to touch me to be sure, but she lowered them quickly.

"I wanted to offer you the opportunity to have lunch with me, Bella." She walked over to her Audi, and opened the driver's side. I had positioned myself in the passenger's seat before she'd even made a motion to sit down. Seeing me move so quickly made her eyes open wide with fear. I have to remember Carlilse's advice to move slowly, be predictable.

"Is this some kind of crazy dream? Where the hell did _this_ come from?" She kept shaking her head and looking at me.

"If I call Alice, will you still think it's a dream, Bella?" her mouth fell open, her eyes grew wider. "Hold the watch for me, while I get my phone out of my pocket?" I knew she would feel the cold metal in her hand; that should help make it seem more real to her. Apparently, it did.

"You're really here in front of me then?" Her eyes grew even larger with surprise. Perhaps it _was_ sinking in, after all.

"As a matter of fact, I am." My eyebrows raised, and I smiled her favorite smile; the crooked one that always left her breathless. Whatever effect it used to have on her, it did nothing for her now. "I came to see how you're doing. When I heard you were back in town; I came to see what you were up to." My heart sunk when my smile left her unaffected.

"But why now? Why after all these years?" Her voice reached near hysteria, as she fired off questions and irate statements. "Why would you come back, after being gone all these years , just to find _me_? I thought you were never coming back! I got married and had a child because of it!" Her hands tore at her hair, but I pulled them away, carefully, with my own.

"Can I drive you out of this parking lot, Bella? Your coworkers are staring." I cursed my inability to produce tears. They made being upset so much harder. Watching her hurt herself , over me, was torture.

"No, you can _NOT_ drive me anywhere. What are you _doing _here?" Tears were pouring from her face now, and it was hard for me to watch. I had caused this. All of it. How could I have been so blind. My leaving had _only_ done her harm.

I prefaced by saying, "I'm here because I made a terrible mistake, Bella." I reached out to stroke her cheek, but she moved away from me. It's worse than I thought. I _was_ too late. "I've been miserable beyond belief since I left, and I came to tell you that I'm sorry. I'd like to offer you the opportunity to get to know me again. I'd like to invite you to dinner."

"When." She sniffled. I smiled. She was so cute, even when she was devastated, and angry with me.

"Can you come tonight?" I hoped so.

"No, I have plans." Her eyes turned sad, and she plopped her head on the steering wheel.

"Name the date and time, Bella, and I'll be there."

She seemed to think about that for a bit before she looked up, deep into my eyes and said, "Tomorrow, after everyone is gone, I'll leave my window open."

"I'll be there, Bella." My Bella, my love. "Can you answer a question for me?" She groaned, but agreed. "Am I too late to win you back? I was waiting till you were well enough to see me; I see now that that may have been a grievous error, on my part. Has your hand already been secured?" Dread was flowing through me freely, as I waited for her reply.

It was a long time in coming too. I wasn't sure she'd ever answer; both her mind, and her face, equally unreadable. "I don't know, Edward. I didn't ask for any of this, you know." She practically spat the words at me; they were menacing, despite my own super human strength. Her painful words cut directly into my dead heart. She managed to slow, and eventually stop, the tears. I handed her tissue after tissue, from the box on the passenger seat floor. "I have to go back inside, Edward. I don't want to be late." She opened her door, swiftly closed it, and entered the building once more.

She laughed and joked with the sales staff, though not her usual cheer. It was a nervous laugh, on the border of hysteria; like she'd crack at any moment. I was still sitting in her car as I watched her glide over to her bench, pick up the wax ring, and slide it on her finger. She stared at that damn piece of wax for a long time. I watched her face scroll through many emotions, finishing with a sigh, and then a disgusted _'ugh!'_. She hurled it into one of the drawers of her bench, and slammed it shut. I heard the wax break into pieces upon impact. The mold had been broken, and in that moment, I knew her plans had been as well.

I'd thrown a perfectly aimed wrench into Jacob's well thought plans, but was I in time to watch his house of cards fall? Or would it be my own, tumbling aimlessly into the abyss.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note: I'm home sick w/ food poisoning (flu? who knows..), so hopefully, I'll get enough work done to release more chapters. I'm really reworking this next portion because I want more of Bella's life put into it. I want you to see her personality begin to shine through. It's really important to me to illustrate that she's getting better- but working it into my already written story arcs--it's giving me hell._**

_A little hint: The more reviews that I receive, the more inspired I am to quickly pop out another chapter. Reviews are my own personal brand of heroine. Bring it._

_I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._

_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_

_****  
**_

**Bella's POV**

I had been thinking of Jacob's offer quite a bit, to be perfectly honest. Now that my apartment had sold, my divorce was finalized, and I was truly a free woman, I could put my mind elsewhere. I'd recently contacted a real estate agent, and together, we narrowed down my opportunities to four houses. There were never many for sale at the same time, as Forks is a very small town.

I had an appointment to see the first house next week; I'd fallen in love with it as soon as I saw the pictures online. It was my favorite because it was mostly windows--I had always loved windows. This house was pretty kid friendly as well--no carpet; that was a _huge_ plus. Kids and carpet do not mix. Ever. Apparently kids, red kool-aid, and carpet do...very well. The wood floors were a very light pine, and the walls were all pale shades of ecru and blues. It had a very relaxing feel, and it just felt like—well, the kind of house I would like to live in. The kind of place I _belonged_ in.

Since I had a car, I'd be able to bring myself to check it out; no need to give Jake a heart attack this time. Both my dad and Jacob had fits whenever I spoke of moving out. They really should see me holding a stable job, and having my own car as a sign of independence. I really don't see what the big deal is, about me being out on my own...

I really liked my car, even if both Jake and my dad gaped whenever they saw it. It rode so smooth that you wouldn't know it was moving, and it was so quiet, you'd think it was off. It was the exact opposite that my old truck had been. I wondered where it was now; I'd sold it before going off to New York. So much has changed.

I'd made friends quickly, at my new job. The sales staff was pretty quirky and strange, but then again, so was I. I especially liked Lyn; we'd hit it off very quickly. As soon as she'd seen me, she knew what I'd been through. Fellow survivors have this uncanny ability to pick each other out, and she told me that she'd been married three times. The first husband just didn't work out, the second beat her, and the third turned out to be gay. She'd had one son, with her first husband, named Louie. He was a little older than me, and very good looking. Lyn was my favorite. Angi, Patti, and Jack were all great too, but Lyn and I would be close one day.

I had finished all the repairs set aside for today, so I pulled out a cube of jeweler's wax. I had designed the style of ring that I felt would most describe Jake's and my relationship; if you can call it that. I'd really been thinking about Jake a lot, and I think I'd finally resigned myself that he was as good as someone like me could hope for. He was the best I would get. I still couldn't believe he would want to be with someone like me. As broken and dead as I was inside. I'd been much better lately, but I knew I was still horribly wrong inside. I was walking on First Beach with Jake just last night, and a bird flew past us, just a little too close... I felt the wild look come upon my face, and I also saw Jake's expression as he took that in.

It didn't take much to set me off these days. The doctors say that you heal in phases, from wounds like these. First comes the physical healing, then comes fear, then comes the rage, then comes denial, and finally, acceptance. I was probably somewhere in the midst of that rage stage now; angry at everything and everybody. Angry that I'd let such things happen to me in the first place, angry that Robert had hurt me, angry for leaving Forks, angry for letting myself have feelings for Jacob, and angry that God had given my child health issues that I could not correct by simple diet and exercise. My most intense anger was that Edward had left me, and I usually left that part out. I tried not to think of him because of the range of emotions I had when I did. My emotions still frightened me, and I couldn't take a full dose of them for very long.

I was just thinking about what I would wear to Angi's 28th birthday party when Lyn entered the shop excited over a watch repair. I put on my opti-visor, and then popped down an extra loupe that attaches to glasses. She told me it was a Patek. Who the hell lived in Forks with a Patek Phillipe? This solid gold wonder would probably sell for over fourteen thousand dollars. A watch like this belonged in some antique museum in L.A. or New York; not Port Angeles!

I turned it over and over, inspecting the outside for clues as to why it stopped working in the first place. Not finding any, I gave the watch a few good winds, just to see what would happen. It didn't start working, but I did hear a significant grinding. Most likely, the gears were dirty and damaged; this would be one hell of a repair job. Oils in the watch had dried up and decayed. The inside of the watch would be rusted and dirty; most parts would likely be saved, but some I would have to physically make. Carefully, I unscrewed the tiny golden screws that held on the case, and pulled off the back. Sure enough, the inside was rusted; water had gotten in and corroded the movement.

Lyn was babbling about how good looking he was, so my curiosity got the better of me. I peeked out of the shop window, visor still in place, but didn't see him. He must be waiting by the vestibule; where I couldn't see him. It's better that way though because this visor makes me look like some kind of space alien. I once got a good look at myself in the mirror with my headgear on, and it made me laugh. The same equipment that magnifies a diamond for me, makes my eyes look significantly smaller, if someone is looking directly at me.

Lyn stepped out to go talk to the guy, and I set back to work on my wax model. As I whittled, I decided on my black wrap dress, a white lacy shell, and beaded ballet flats. It was one of my favorite semi-casual dresses. We were all meeting at that tex-mex restaurant, "Chevy's" tonight after work. Their grande margaritas... yeah...

I'd completed the basic outline of the shank, and I was finalizing the inside itself. Only very basic shaping had been done to remove the largest excess chunks. It only barely looked like a ring, only on the bottom half, itself. A certain part of me got a little excited as I slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand. I stretched my arm out, moving my fingers quickly, trying to imagine wearing another wedding set. Weddings were things you were only supposed to do once, if you'd done it right in the first place. I felt a stare boring into the back of my skull. I took the wax off my hand, and looked up to see Lyn reappear.

"He wants to see you!" She squeaked, too excited for words. She thought Jacob was ok looking, but she was quick to say this man looked _way_ better. He was probably wealthy too. Money apparently cured all evils, when it came to this one... I was tired of listening to her plead, so I just got up and went with her. I was a little warm, so I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

I hope I'm not covered in jeweler's rouge, I thought. Being spotted like an Orc, from Lord of the Rings, was not my idea of professionalism. Especially since I still sported the headgear. No, I absolutely did not need anything else to help me look like a freak. We crossed the sales floor quickly, and I saw him standing there, his back turned to me. I'd recognize the bronze hair anywhere.

Lyn cleared her throat, the earth moved. It was Edward, standing right there in front of me. I wanted to cry out in relief, happiness, shame, anger, hurt, and a million other things, but all my voice would allow was a squeak. I took everything in very quickly, but the room continued to spin. I saw he was wearing a baby blue collared shirt, and a navy sweater, and navy slacks. The Yankees cap seemed slightly out of place, but looked very good on him. Blues suited his pale skin tone best; he was beautiful. I swooned; it was too much, but he steadied me before I fell. His cold touch cut through me so quickly, I'm surprised my arm didn't fall off. I managed to stammer to Lyn that I wasn't feeling so good, and that I was going to lunch. I didn't bother taking my food out of the refrigerator; there was no point, I would not be able to eat. The sweat sheen appeared on my face; I looked awful.

I stumbled out of the building, and leaned against the brick support closest to the exit. My visor shifted as I rested my head on the brick column, but Edward snatched it out of the air, before it fell. "Edward?" I whispered, "is it really you?" I felt my skin grow whiter as all the blood seemingly left my body. "What are you doing here?" I somehow resisted the urge to jump on top of him and shower him with kisses. It wasn't right to just jump into these things. What was _wrong _with me?!

I listened to him tell me he was here to check on me, see how I was doing. I wanted to scream at him that I was mentally destroyed, internally broken, and externally scarred. I wanted to cry and throw a real tantrum because even my child had been a victim of his father's tainted blood. Mostly I wanted to cover him in kisses and beg him to stay. I had the feeling I'd seen him before, but that was impossible; he's been gone from Forks for years.

Would the fact that I have a child sway him? He may not want me anymore after he knew. I opened the car door, and before I could blink an eye, he'd thrown himself into the passenger's seat. The sudden movement sent my heart careening into my chest, and that wild eyed look appeared once more.

I tried to ignore it, and flopped down into my seat. "Is this some kind of crazy dream?" I asked, and he offered to call Alice to prove that it was not. I was wondering if it was some kind of drug induced hallucination. Maybe my condition was worsening, and not getting better.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, but I was too busy being preoccupied to notice. I listened to him tell me that he'd made a terrible mistake in leaving me, and that he was back to find out if it were too late. I felt the heat rise, and my entire being saw red, to the core. I. Was. Pissed. "I don't know, Edward. I never asked for any of this." I spat the words at him in the harshest tone I could manage, and I had to beat off the urge to kiss him.

He invited me to have dinner with him. Tonight. I had to see that real estate agent tonight about that house, and I wasn't about to miss out on that. After the house, there was also Angi's party. I refused to miss either. "Sorry, Edward. I have plans." All I had to do was name a date and time, and he said he'd be there. I told him I'd open my window tomorrow night for him, and he seemed cheered by the idea. He couldn't stay too late though because Emily's wedding was the next day, and I didn't want to look like a train wreck. The dark circle's were only just beginning to fade. The trajectory of my awful life had finally started to change course, for the better. Edward's return could change everything, for all of us, but which of them would end up hurt, by my doing?

Only on one point was I certain, having to choose between two very good things is an absolute nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I have quite a few pictures, and informational goodies, up on facebook. The wedding, as well as the reunion will be in the next two chapters. Come and check out the fun and excitement. Major plot twists are brewing! I'm so excited about this part of the story; there's so much happening, so quickly. Trust me, you'll never see it coming! _**

**_Leave me reviews, and come and join me on facebook dot com. PM me, and I'll add you._**

**_**_**

**Jacob's POV**

My stomach was in knots all day. Dinner at the Swan house had gone well, but Bella was jumpy all evening. The slightest bump would send her running upstairs; she claimed she needed the bathroom, but how many times could one little girl pee? Something was bothering her, and I'd have to find out what. On her last trip, just before we left for the night, I followed her upstairs. She didn't go into the bathroom at all, she headed into her bedroom. What _was_ she doing? The bloodsuckers would have to reevaluate her meds, if she stayed this way...

"Bella, are you ok?" She was staring out the window, and she jumped six feet in the air, her skin losing all color when she saw me standing behind her. "I thought you needed the bathroom."

"Oh. uh. Mmm... I'm feeling a little antsy tonight. I must not have taken my pill. I'm not sure. I'll just start again tomorrow." She was rambling, the words just falling out of her mouth. I knew it was a lie. "It'll be wonderful when I'm normal enough to not need these anti-whatevers to not be so worried like this." She had a major case of the shifty-eyes, and the hand-wringing didn't help her story along, either.

"You took your 'I don't care' pill this morning Bella; I just refilled your dispenser an hour ago." Maybe I shouldn't push her. My intention is not to upset her, just to find out what's bothering her. I decided not to press the issue any farther, and told her to have a good night. "I love you Bella, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early. Dressed to impress." She hadn't told me what she was wearing, and wanted it to be a surprise. She seemed genuinely excited about the wedding; I just wish I knew what had her on edge tonight.

"Thanks for fixing my tire." She smiled at me as she handed me the keys to her Audi. I would take it to the shop and either replace the tire all together, or pull the nail out and give it a good patching. She also said I could drive it to the wedding tomorrow. Awesome! "Pick me up at 10:30?"

I stroked her cheek, and pulled her tiny face closer to my own. My intent was to kiss her, but I saw fear in her eyes, so we just rubbed noses. I suppose an Eskimo kiss would have to do for me, tonight. "We can make breakfast out of it, if I pick you up at 9:30?"

She laughed a nervous laugh, and said, "You know, if you keep feeding me, my dress won't fit.." So the dress was a tight one? Wonderful. She'd light the whole place on fire, and I would be the accelerant.

"Real funny, Bella. You're too skinny as it is. Haven't you heard that old saying, 'Meat is for the man; Bone is for the dog.'?"

"You _are_ a dog, Jake." She smiled devilishly at me. Suddenly, she looked like a hundred and ten pound porterhouse. I was ready to pounce. She was the most desirable woman alive; I was sure of it.

"I'm a man too, Bells. That's why it's so important for you to be in between both extremes. Just a _little_ meat on those bones makes for some tasty chewin'." I winked at her, and she slapped me. "See you tomorrow, Bellybean." I knew she wouldn't let me kiss her after _that_ name, so I turned and waved. _I love you. _I thought to myself, and clicked the door closed, behind me.

**

I sprinted out of the mechanic shop at top speed, still not dressed. Her tire was changed; I hadn't had the time to patch it. "Quil!" I was shouting on the phone, straightening my collar, "I'm gonna be _late, _man!" I don't know what happened to me last night. I couldn't fall asleep—it was like someone injected a 20 pack of Red Bull into my veins. And then I passed out, like, T.K.O.! By the time Billy shook me awake, it was 9:00! "You gotta stall Sam for me. I gotta go get Bella, and I still haven't gotten dressed." I would have to go without a shower today; hopefully Bella wouldn't mind that manly 'musk', or B.O., as I like to call it... I was unlocking the car door, and putting my left leg through the corresponding pant leg. Sue Clearwater stared at me,wide eyed, in my underwear, jumping into the Audi. Friends don't let friends dress and drive.

I couldn't get the buttons done. Bella would have to help me. Bella. My thoughts drifted towards her, looking gorgeous, in whatever she picked. It would be impossible for her to look otherwise. Speeding out of the reservation, I dialed Bella's number, she picked up two rings in.

"Hi Jake." She sounded a little tired, and I wondered if Aaron had kept her up last night.

"Bella, I'm running a little late. We'll do dinner instead of breakfast." She pointed out that there would be food at the wedding. Oops. "Tomorrow then, Bella."

"We'll see. I'm dressed and ready when you are. Just come in, the door is open." She closed her phone, saying she had to finalize some last minute things.

This car drove beautifully; I could see how she would love it so much. The steering drove more by thought, than by actually turning the wheel. I pulled into her driveway, and stepped out of the car, fastening my dress pants closed as I did. I was still barefoot. "Aw, shit!" I cried, "My shoes are still at home."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, Jacob." She stood there, in the doorway, smiling at me. One arm stretched high over her head, her back slightly arched, and her gorgeous thigh exposed by a well placed slit. She was like a pin up girl, only more obviously sexy. That hundred and ten pound porterhouse never looked juicier. If I had ever been unsure that she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, all doubt would have escaped today.

"Bella! You look amazing." That was an understatement. There would never be a woman on the planet who would look half as lovely as she did, in that moment. Leaning against the door frame, accentuating her narrow waist, and the curve of her hips. I stood there, half dressed, shoeless, and in awe of her sheer beauty. Dressed like that, she would surely outshine even the bride.

**Edward's POV**

I sat there, listening to the sounds of plates scraping, a normal dinner in the Swan residence. This time, however, Billy and Jacob Black joined them. My jealousy was enough to destroy the world, as it was, soon Charlie's lot would have no more trees. I'd already cleared more than half of it, unintentionally. My unending patience had been spent a long time ago. I could only follow her for so long, without being with her. I _craved_ her attention so badly. Soon I would be in her room, begging her to take me back. Creatures like me did not worry over insignificant things like shame. I would be on my knees, in tears, if I had been capable, begging for her forgiveness.

I could hear the nervousness in her heartbeat. Could it be anticipation of my arrival? My long dead heart fluttered at the thought of her _wanting_ to be in my presence. I noticed her movements were quicker than usual, as well. Jacobs confused thoughts floated through the air fairly often, adding to my intense excitement. I had only to wait till he left, and she would be mine. If I set his house on fire, perhaps he would be quicker to make his exit? She may even allow me to see the child. It's been too long; I missed him. Did he still think of me when he played with his gum ball machine?

I thought of his dark brown eyes lighting up, as I used my super speed to place the balls in, faster than he could push the handle; making them come spiraling out. He would get excited, clap, and throw himself into my lap. My cold temperature did not disturb him; it seemed natural. He associated me with coldness. The first sign he'd given me was the one for cold. As soon as Bella decided to sign with him, I'd spent my New York nights teaching the language to him.

He rarely signed for Bella;he wasn't the type to show off. I could read his simple thoughts, and they were usually cheerful. He considered signing 'our' form of communication. One night he asked me if I would be his daddy. I had made a gagging sound; all the breath pushed out of me. _'I'd like to'._ I told him. Nothing would please me greater than to be the father of this child. To have been the father of _any_ of Bella's children. To have that kind of claim on her. To be able to physically love her in a way to create a new life.

His little two year old fingers drew across his chest from left to right. _'I love you'_, he thought. I spoke and signed at the same time, "As I love you."

'_Mommy cries', _he signed to I could do for him, was sign that I loved him. He was too young to understand, and more than anything, I wanted to protect him from the evil that threatened to claim them both.

"Good night, Jake! Night Billy! Coming over Monday? There's a game on." Charlie was walking them to the door. The butterflies were back in my stomach, and I knew it was show time.

Bella stood behind Charlie, leaning against the door post. She was staring through the trees, bouncing on her heels. It reminded me of the time I took her to see a movie, and the line for the bathroom was long. Ahh, the memories! "See you tomorrow morning, Jake!" She smiled and waved. I heard Jake thinking about the Quilleute wedding, and what he had planned for the day.

"Sure sure, Bells. Tomorrow morning, bright and early." He doubled back to the house, wrapped his huge arms around her, and kissed her squarely on her mouth. In that moment, I was pleased that I laced his sports drinks with sleeping aids. The things he thought about doing with her were not gentlemanly.

Charlie had nearly fallen off the porch, he'd moved away so quickly, lest he be the one kissed instead. He pulled away, and sat in the driver's seat of her car. Billy pulled off in the old Rabbit, and Jacob drove away in Bella's car.

A breeze blew through the trees. Watching him pull off in her Audi violently shook my proverbial house of cards. What was his, was already hers; he'd given her everything he had long ago. Was she slowly relinquishing her own possessions to him? Had she given the wolf her heart, and her hand? The idea that I could be too late was enough to kill me, if I weren't already dead.

That thought in mind, I slipped quietly up the tree, and slid open her window. She was still downstairs, but I could hear her telling Charlie her 'good night', and thumping up the stairs. Each step bringing her closer to me, where she belonged.

**_REVIEW, and join me on facebook._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: The moment we've all been waiting for!! The REUNION! I was squealing last night, as I revamped it. If you want visuals to her outfit for Emily's wedding, join me on 'facebook dot com' search for the profile name 'Ayah Papaya'. You'll know that you've got the right one, if Bella is the picture on the profile. This was a huge chapter, and it took a lot out of me. The more reviews I receive, the faster the next chapter goes up. ;-) Enjoy._**

**Bella's POV**

I had arrived at Angi's birthday party a little late, because I'd decided to put a bid in on the 'perfect' house. Seeing it in person had erased all my doubts. It was simply meant for me! I'd offered the sellers five thousand over their asking price, and hoped to have a response soon. Surely _that_ was an offer they couldn't refuse. Closing my car door behind me, I stepped into the cold restaurant. I pulled my shawl tighter around me, as I stepped towards the bar, where all my friends sat.

"Bella! You're late!" Angi cried, as I walked in. Her long black hair hung in a pony, accentuating the extra large gold hoops in her ears. She threw her arms around me as I handed her her present.

"Happy Birthday, Angi." I greeted her boyfriend, Calvin with a friendly handshake. Ken gave me a kiss on the cheek, and Jack, Suzanne, and Patti were also just walking in. I ordered one of their larger margaritas, delighted to discover that it was, in fact, muy grandé. Almost as large as a fishbowl—certainly big enough for me to swim in. Since I drove, I'd only be able to have one. '_Boo_!' I thought sourly.

The bartender asked us if we'd like to order anything to eat, and I picked up an order of chips and salsa, as well as the chicken fajitas. Nothing like a very late dinner to keep me up all night, with heartburn. I was talking to Ken about the GIA, where I went to school, when someone cleared their throat, behind me. I turned, to see a man standing there.

"Hey, pretty lady, can I buy ya' a drink?" He smelled like he'd had one too many. I was not inclined to cause him to imbibe further.

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for my—boyfriend-- to arrive." I lied, his greasy black hair was slicked back, and it reminded me of the way that Robert used to comb his own. The thought caused me a slight shudder. "If you'll excuse me, I'm celebrating my friend's birthday." I heard him say something rude to Angi, in a language I didn't recognize.

"If you call me Japanese again, I'll put this drink down, and beat the shit out of you. Do you understand? You stupid fucker!" Her almond shaped eyes narrowed in fury. She'd told me, long ago, that it was a massive faux paux to mistakenly guess an Asian's heritage. She'd punched someone at her old job for insinuating that she was anything other than her actual pure-blooded Chinese. I guess we all have our pet peeves...

"What happened, girl?" I asked as he stalked away, complimenting both Jack and Ken, on their color choice of dress shirts. That guy was seriously weird. "What language was that?"

"He said I was good looking, for a Japanese girl."

_(__**Author's note: This actually happened to my co-workers, and myself, eating in a Mexican restaurant. I have nothing against Asians, or Japanese people.)**_

She swirled her drink around. Angi didn't fool around; she had a vodka tonic. It was her second already, and she'd already kicked back a rum and coke, and had preordered a Guiness, when this one was finished. I did not envy the headache she would have in the morning... "I told you, girl; we get very upset if you call us something other than what we are." She picked up her Guiness, and finished a third of the bottle, before our food arrived.

"He's just lucky that he didn't call her a 'Flip'..." Calvin muttered quietly, to me.

"Thanks for coming to our rescue, Jack and Ken!" I joked. They had merely stood watching, _hoping_ that Angi would get into a fight—that girl could _hit!_ She taught several kickboxing classes in her free time, at a local health spa. I attended once, but nearly killed three people, plus myself, in the process. I haven't been back since..

My fajitas were _excellent_. The cheese was just the right amount of stringy, and the seasoning was the perfect balance between spicy, and tart. Often times, this place puts too much lime in everything. Good food and alcohol, were two of life's very important perks. I was just about to stand, when a warm hand touched my shoulder, and smoothed it's way up my neck; it made me shudder. I went into overdrive, stood, spun, and punched. I got him straight in the nose, and I felt the bones splinter, beneath my fist.

"Jesus Christ, lady! What the fuck is your problem?" He shrieked, holding his nose. Blood was gushing everywhere, and the smell was making me weak. I tried to hold my breath.

"You touched me, you poor excuse for an intelligent being! I'll sue your ass for harassment if you EVER come near me again!" I pushed him away from me, and Ken stood between the two of us. He was a big man—not one you'd want to meet in a dark alley.

"Bitch!" he mumbled, as he walked away from us. Suddenly, he flew into the wall, ten feet behind us. A large stack of plates crashed to the floor, smashing into a million pieces. It was as if it were slow motion; his feet feebly kicking, as he flew through the air, trying to regain his footing.

We all looked to see who'd pushed him; Ken was still in the same spot, and so was Jack. There was no attacker in sight. I shuddered, and the wait staff moved us to a private table, so that we wouldn't be disturbed so often. I sniffed the air, but smelled no trace of my suspected hero. My heart sunk, just a little, hoping he would have the courage to show himself. We were all having a great time, despite those nasty guys.

Angi and Patti had really had one too many. Angi jumped up from the table, her hands thrown in the air, and cried, "Venus rhymes with PENIS!" Everyone at the table, in the entire restaurant, if you were being literal, started roaring with laughter.

_**(A/N She really did this, y'all. This. Really. Happened.)**_

I hadn't even finished my first margarita, so my mind wasn't cloudy, but being with friends had made me giddy. I was shaking with laughter, when I said, "Do you know what the sad thing is, Angi?"

"What, girl?" She giggled, as she finished her Corona, with lime. I'd lost count, but I think that was either drink five, or six.

"I was just thinking the SAME thing!" Everyone roared again; it was hysterical. "But it's been so long since I've _seen_ one; I guess it should be in the forefront of my mind!"

Ken and Jake both clapped, and Patti shakily raised her glass, "As our final toast, before we all part, on the auspicious occasion of Angi's birthday." Patti's giggles made it difficult to understand the words, "To Bella, and her quest for the ever elusive Venus-Penis."

"Here here!" Everybody cried, clinking their glasses together. I just shook my head and laughed. Suddenly, my phone vibrated; Charlie sent me a text, letting me know that my son was fast asleep. Best news I'd heard all evening.

"Hey guys. It's 12:30; I'm gonna go. _Some_ of us have to work tomorrow." I winked at Ken, and everyone laughed.

"I'll walk you out, Bella." Ken stood to walk me to the car. "Good night, everyone. I'll see you at work." He said, as he pulled out my chair, and helped me stand. He held the door open for me, as we pushed into the night.

"Thanks for walking me to my car, Ken." I said, as I fumbled through my purse for my keys. "Do you feel well enough to drive home? If not, I'll take you." I'd begun to wonder about him, as he had spilled half of his last Guiness, as he was pouring himself another Black and Tan. He shut the door behind me, after I'd sat down. He assured me that he was fine, and told me to have a good night.

Charlie had left the porch light on for me, and I was grateful. Even on clear nights like these, Forks was very dark. Quietly, I crept in. Placing my purse and keys down in the foyer, I gingerly stepped over the toys, strewn about the living room. My dad was passed out on the couch, snoring loudly; the remote still in his hand. He'd been trying to wait up for me, but his exhaustion had won over, in the end. "Dad, wake up; I'm home. Go to bed. Come _on_, Dad. Your back's gonna kill you in the morning!" I tried to hoist him up; he was _heavy_. When he figured out what was going on, he blinked a few times, and trudged up the stairs; thankfully, under his own steam. My own lids suddenly became very heavy, and I followed right behind him; stepping on a hot wheels car, five stairs in. "Ouch!" I hissed, as quietly as I could. Ballet flats offered little protection from things like pebbles, or obstacles as heinous as tiny toy cars.

Peeking into my son's room, he was fast asleep. His sweet little face was pressed against the bars of his crib. It was impossible to love something so small, so much. My boy was had grown so big now; he wasn't a baby anymore. A tear slid down my cheek, as I carefully closed the door, so as not to wake him. I wasn't ready for my baby to grow up. Growing up meant things like heart surgery, special vocational schools, possible feeding tubes. He would have to support himself, one day--I wanted him to be my baby forever. If there had been any truth at all to Peter Pan's legends; I hoped that one day my son could be one of the "Lost Boys".

Washing my face and brushing my teeth only took minutes. I had stripped down to my underwear, and one of my father's old T-shirts, in about three minutes. I was fast asleep, and dreaming as soon as my head hit the pillow. Damn those spicy fajitas...

I dreamed of many things that night, but mostly, I dreamed of Jacob. I found that to be very unusual; my dreams are typically not dreams at all. I'm plagued by nightmares of Robert, and I usually wake screaming. It's been going on so long, that even my family no longer stirs anymore.

_I found myself running through the forest, at top speed, branches cutting at my skin, tearing me to ribbons. I was moving so quickly that I couldn't properly see; everything was flying past in a blurry, unidentifiable streak. I was calling for him; trying to make him return to me. Trying to make him see reason; that what he was doing was wrong. It was very dark, likely a new moon because I couldn't see a thing. The toe of my sneaker caught a raised tree root, and I went sprawling. Trying to raise my hands, to brace my fall, I cut myself all over my arms. I smacked my lip into a tree branch, on the way down. My lip was bleeding; calling to them. They would know for sure, where I am. She could smell me from miles away, and they would know for sure how to find me. Not even Edward could help me now._

**

I sat up in my bed, screaming, "Jacob! Where are you?!" sweat rolling down my face. 5:30 a.m., and I can't go back to sleep. I was working a later shift today, too. Ugh.

Creeping down the stairs, and into our kitchen, I pulled fish out of the freezer to defrost. Tonight Jake and Billy would be here for dinner, and afterwards, I would see Edward.

Edward.

I sliced a lemon into paper thin slices as I thought of what I would say to him. I felt like there was really only one way this could go, but I couldn't stand the idea of hurting Jacob, after he'd done so much to help me.

Jacob had brought me back from the dead; he'd rescued me, running in on a white horse. He was nothing, compared to Edward; there was simply no contest, but I felt like I would go into this rationally. I would get to know him again. I have a child now, and I felt like that could be a major deal breaker, if he decided it was too much responsibility. I would understand if the thought of raising a 'special needs' child was too much for him. I would be woman enough to let him go, but this time, it might kill me.

I was surprised by how quickly my work day went by. Ken had given me a particularly heinous job to do, and it'd taken me the better part of seven hours to complete. I was trying to bezel set a fifty carat, flawless, fine color moonstone. Moonstone is a very soft gem, and if you put just a little bit too much pressure, you can damage it. Originally, the customer had wanted it built into a 18 karat mounting, but the gold was simply too soft to hold a stone that size. He would either have to use platinum, or 10 karat. After a half hour of bitching, on his part, he opted for the 10k. Platinum was way out of his budget, and I thought it would be ridiculous to set a stone that would retail for three hundred dollars (and only truly worth about 175.00), in more than two thousand dollars of platinum.

I arrived home at eight, to find everyone waiting for me. Jake had thrown the fish into the oven, as per my instructions, and it was just about ready, when I got in. I tossed down my keys, and picked up Aaron. He'd made a beeline for me as soon as I jingled the lock on the door. I was kissing his nose when Jake made his way over.

I found myself _very _uncomfortable whenever he touched me. I felt like it was definitely wrong; that I was leading him on. I would probably die, if Edward saw this; it was worse that I knew he could hear everyone's thoughts. He could hear Jacob being in love with me, and it disturbed me.

Every time I heard a bump; I'd run upstairs. It's ridiculous, I know, but I was definitely anxious to see him. I found myself wishing that Jacob and Billy would leave sooner. Wrong but true; I wanted them out. I went upstairs one final time, to make sure my boy was sleeping; feigning the need to use the lady's room. Jake found me staring out the window, and I was fine until he started questioning me. Only half aware of him, I escorted him out, and watched him drive away in my car.

I raced up the stairs, as quietly as I could, and peeked through what used to be my father's office. It had transformed into a nursery nearly a year ago. My son would be three years old soon, my little newborn. It was wild how quickly time flew. He snored quietly in his crib, cradling a stuffed bird in his hand. It was a little yellow thing from a Nickelodeon show "Wonder Pets"; he loved it. My mother had bought him all three of them a year ago, and he'd since become incredibly attached to the baby duck. I recalled the day he looked at me and signed something; this was remarkable, because he didn't really sign much. I asked his therapist what it was, and she said it was the sign for 'duck'. I don't ever remember teaching him that one.

Closing his door softly behind me, I stopped just in front of my bedroom door. I knew he'd be in there, even though I told him not to come in till I'd opened the window. He would be waiting there, in my rocking chair, most likely holding a book. As if the years of separation had never happened; as if this were all normal. As if anything, in this world, could be 'normal' with all this supernatural crap around.

Slowly, I turned the knob, apprehensive of how this meeting would turn out. Slowly, I pushed the door away from me. Slowly, I scanned the room, and just as I thought, he sat in the chair, holding a book. The picture of ease, only his face held any sign of worry. "You're early, Edward." I smiled at him cautiously, as I clicked the door closed, behind me.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He tossed the book lightly on the floor, and stood as I entered. He was nothing if not respectful towards a lady.

I stood there, in the middle of my bedroom, unsure of what to do. The stars still hadn't spelled out their answer. Who was the right choice? Edward seemed to want me back, but would he want my _child_? Is it too much responsibility to ask a 17 year old boy to love a broken 23 year old woman, and her special needs child? And Jacob loved me, us, so completely, already. I would break his heart; again. Refusing him over Edward, after he's done so much to help me. After he's put me back together, again. It was wrong, and I cursed myself to the deepest, darkest, most brutal bowels of hell.

Jacob deserved his chance at happiness. I knew there was not a thing on this planet that he'd want more than he wanted me. _I_ was the best gift I could give him. This was my best way to show my gratitude to Jacob for saving me. Because that's exactly what he did; he saved me. My gift would be my love, but could I really give it to him, when it belonged to Edward? I'd given Edward my heart, and I was willing to trade my soul to be with him forever. Jacob was my soul mate; that I knew, but the connection that I shared with Edward was much stronger. Edward was something to me that trumped even a soul mate, if you believed in such things. The love Edward and I had shared was not able to be broken by things such as distance or time.

With him standing in front of me, I knew it would be wrong of me to give myself to Jacob, when I so completely belonged to Edward. The hole in my chest was gone, as if it were never there in the first place. Edward had replaced my heart, where it belonged. We were never meant to be separated, and we never would be again. I knew that now, just as I knew I would have to find the right time to tell Jacob.

I was putting the cart before the horse; I'd forgotten about my son. What would I do about him?

"_Please_ tell me what you're thinking, _before_ I lose my mind, Bella!" He crossed the room, to stand before me; reaching out, asking my permission to touch me.

I wasn't sure that I could speak. And actions spoke louder than words, right? Slowly, carefully, I reached up my fingers; were my hands shaking as badly as they looked? As my arm gained both height, and momentum, my fingers curled upwards, to touch his cheek. I traced the palms of his hands, as I had that first visit to the Meadow—Our Meadow. I smiled, genuinely, as he closed his eyes. Slowly he sat down on my bed, folding his legs, Indian style. I sat next to him, still tracing.

I didn't have to force the physicality, or the emotions. They came naturally to me, which is something that had never happened with my ex-husband, or even with Jacob. I'd felt self conscious around him, when it came to kissing and hugging. I always felt like something was wrong, like I'd be embarrassed if someone had caught us. Touching Edward was a natural thing. Something I would spend my entire day doing, if only I were able. I traced the blue veins in his arms, flowing up to his shoulder.

"You forgive me, then?" He surmised quietly, his eyes not leaving my face for a moment.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly, as I slid both my hands up his strong arms, around his shoulders, up onto his neck, and I placed my weight onto him. Slowly, carefully, he leaned backwards. His bright gold eyes were shining with happiness and excitement. He was beautiful; it was as if I'd never seen him before now. I'm sure my face was glowing, as I placed my soft, warm lips against his cold, hard ones. I knew all along, that every choice I'd made since I moved here was a reminder of Edward. My car, the house, the blue sun dress. Everything about those choices was a reminder of the Cullens. I was just waiting for them to come get me; to take me home.

"I love you, Edward." I sighed softly, my lips leaving gentle kisses down his throat; my hands pulling him closer to me.

"As I love you, Bella." His answering hug was so tight, that I thought he would break my bones. My body fit perfectly to his, we were made exactly to measure. If Edward were the billion dollar gem; I was the custom made mounting for it.

We must have kissed and touched for hours. I lay nestled into his arms, wrapped in a blanket, and fell asleep almost instantly. I did not wake until late. I had to shower and get dressed for the wedding, but Charlie was out doing an errand before he was alone with Aaron. I didn't see Edward when I woke, so I thought he had gone off before Charlie got up. That would leave me alone with the baby. I could hear him awake and playing quietly in his room. He was thrilled with whatever toy he'd managed to pull inside his crib. It sounded like his gum ball machine, but that was on the floor, at the opposite side of the room. I wondered if he'd started climbing out of his crib; I wasn't quite ready for that possibility yet.

I nearly fainted when I opened the door. "Did we wake you?" Edward asked. He was signing and speaking at the same time, my child watching attentively.

My child beamed at Edward, and signed the sign for 'mommy', and then 'I love you.' I gaped.

"No." I signed back. "What's going on here? How is my child signing? Why are you able to play with him? Do you two know each other?" My voice rose to that super high pitch at the end. I was signing so quickly and furiously that I had to shake a cramp out of my hand.

My son stood up, ran across the room, hugged my legs, and dragged me towards the center of the room, where Edward was. We sat next to each other, and he climbed into Edward's arms, and just laid there. His eyes were bright; he was calm and content, and the peaceful look on Edward's face made me sure that this was not there first meeting. Aaron reached out for my hand. He signed the sign for 'beautiful' and the sign for 'family', all the while having his perfect face on Edward's shoulder.

A single tear fell from my eye; perhaps this would not be as impossible as it seemed. "Can you hear his thoughts, Edward?" He found my stunned expression funny, but only the corners of his mouth pulled up.

"Yes." He stated simply, resting his cheek on Aaron's head. Edward's eyes were closed peacefully; his face absent of any worry or stress.

"What is he thinking?" I looked at the two of them, sitting there, and it was the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. My baby's dark skin against Edward's bone white; it was light night and day.

"Well, he thinks a lot of things. He mostly thinks about being happy. He loves you very much, Bella, and he talks about you a lot." Now I knew this wasn't their first meeting, but I'd ask about that later.

"What's he thinking right now?" I touched his perfect cheek, and stroked his little black curls with my hand.

"It might make you uneasy, Bella." How could the thoughts of a child this young make me uneasy? Edward reached his hand out to cup my face. "He is thinking that he missed me, and wants me to stay with him always."

"We think very similar things, then." I shyly smiled at Edward, a lump rising in the back of my throat. Edward reached his arm around me, and that's how the three of us sat, until I had to get ready for Emily's wedding.

Quickly I showered, blew my hair dry, and twisted it into a neat updo. I curled a few wispy strands to frame my face, and slipped on my gown. This dress hadn't graced my body since before I had my son. It fit me _very_ differently now, I noticed. I liked the way that it clung to my curves much better now, but that's probably because I didn't have many before... Bearing a child had softened my body, and while I was still slender, I was curvacious.

I slowly turned in the mirror, examining the low back, making sure nothing unsightly was visible. The silken halter top covered the worst of the scars, only a few small wisps were slightly visible on my back. I really enjoyed the light beading lining the plunging neckline, and around the waist; it gave the dress an even more feminine flair. The color was also extraordinary! It started out a very royal blue, and deepened to a slightly darker shade. The color difference was _very _slight, and you would have to absolutely be looking for it, to see it. There was one very sexy slit in this dress that began at mid thigh, and ran all the way to the floor.

I opened the safe to put on the finishing touches. Going through jewel box after jewel box, I finally found the navy blue velvet one I was looking for. Certainly larger than a bread box, this necklace had been a gift from my former father in law, on our wedding day. Weighing in at over 25 carats of diamonds, this graduated tennis necklace featured one hundred and nine diamonds, all the way around. My neck would sparkle uninterrupted, today. The largest stone, lay in the dip of my collarbone, and weighed over a carat and a half. Even in New York, this necklace made me the envy of many of the most affluent women around.

Nobody in Forks has ever seen a necklace like this.

Next, I fumbled for my earrings. For our first anniversary, Rob had picked out a pair of vintage platinum and diamond earrings. The were very long chandelier style, and the platinum made them _very_ heavy; almost too heavy to wear long term. They were intensely intricate; I could not imagine the amount of strength and skill it took to make a pair of earrings such as these. The diamonds made these amazing earrings shine as brightly as my necklace.

All I had to do now was find my Art Deco bracelet. It was not as showy as my necklace; though it too was made of platinum, the finest sapphires, and diamonds. The sapphires and diamonds were set in such a way that they wove shapes throughout the bracelet. The sapphires were in a continuous pattern of connected squares, and diamonds filled in the center, and around the periphery. This bracelet was my absolute favorite, and it was for this bracelet that I had been searching for a partner. I had been unable to locate a sapphire and diamond dinner ring, but I had the sketches drawn up, and I would make one myself, very soon.

I opened my bedroom door, and stepped out to go find Edward. He was actually downstairs, feeding Aaron breakfast. Of course he would know when my son was hungry. He could hear it in his thoughts. He flitted to the stairs as soon as he heard my door open, and went wide eyed as I carefully floated (if someone as clumsy as I am _can_ float) down the stairs. Purposefully, I gently rested my bejeweled hand on the staircase, and strode down like a queen. I was trying to dazzle him. His jaw dropped as he climbed to the halfway point, and offered me his arm. "You look like royalty." He stated, kissing my hand, and added, "You will sparkle nearly as much as I do, in the sun, today. Cleopatra holds nothing compared to you, Bella. You put even Vivien Leigh to shame." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss me, his cool fingers smoothing across my back, pulling me closer. His touch made me vibrate with pleasure.

"I love you, Edward."

Through his lips came the happiest sound any creature could make, almost like a sharp intake of breath. His smile had been creeping up his face for the last minute or so. He beamed as he told me, "I love you, too." His face turned suddenly serious; he was concentrating very hard on something, "Charlie's coming; should I leave?"

"Leave?" I couldn't help it; I panicked. "No! Never again. Stay. We'll deal with him later." My whole face beamed at him, and I was suddenly very sad that I wasn't going to the wedding with him. "Come with me, Edward?"

His eyes lit up, but then he became dismayed, "No, you go on the arm of another today. Don't worry, Bella; the very next wedding, I shall have you on _my _arm. You'll outshine every woman there." Casually, he positioned himself in front of the highchair, to continue feeding my son. I wondered if Charlie would notice just how young Edward looked. I pushed the idea out of my mind when I realized that I wouldn't look so much older, either, if it weren't for my physical scars. When Aaron caught sight of me, he jumped and squealed, he signed the signs for 'beautiful momma' to Edward, and Edward signed his agreement, and then my son signed something back that I didn't recognize. They were having a conversation together. I had no idea Edward's lessons had run so deep. Had he been with me in New York after all?

His cruiser pulled pulled into the gravel driveway, and the door of the car slammed close. Charlie's footsteps echoed on the landing, and suddenly stopped, as he clicked the lock open. We both watched the handle turn, and I crossed the room to sit next to him. United front, at all costs. Whatever crap shall come of this, we will face it together.

"Bella?" Charlie called, "Bells, I'm home!"

"In here, Dad." He hung up his jacket, and crossed into the kitchen. His eyes fixed on me, stunned by my change in appearance, and then rested on Edward. Confusion dusted across his face, and worsened with time.

The confusion turned to worry, his face forming several hard lines of concentration. "What does this all mean? Isabella Swan, what's _he_ doing here?" There was bitterness, hatred even, in my father's tone.

"He's here for me, dad. I asked him to stay." We gazed at each other, and I reached out my hand, to take his. He pulled my hand to his cheek, and sighed. Aaron clapped, and Charlie gaped. _'Family', Aaron's_ chubby fingers signed, and he squealed. He was telling us that his entire family was here. That notion did not escape my father's stunned eyes.

"What about Jake, Bella?" His eyes lowered, and his expression grew anguished. Even his skin turned a faint grey, as if he were going to be sick. "He loves you, and never left your side. Jacob held you even when.."

I finished his sentence for him, "Even when I cried for Edward?" I felt him stiffen at my side. He would never forgive himself for leaving. I knew that even if he hadn't been with me in New York, he would have heard my travails through everybody's thoughts. He most likely would have seen my scars in Jacob's thoughts. The idea of Edward knowing that Jacob had seen me, was disturbing.

Charlie couldn't really say anything, but I noticed Edward's attention turn towards the door. He touched my face, and simply told me, "Go. Meet him at the door. Give him the best day that he's ever had." His eyes grew sad, and darkened, "Make this a day he'll never forget. No matter what you decide, I'll understand, Bella."

Holding my chin up high, I threw the door open, and struck a pose; leaning sexily against the door frame.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list. I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-)_

**This chapter is written in honor of Den20. **She's been a huge help as far as the Edward/Jacob conflict development is concerned. How could I not grant her request to have the reunion from Edward's POV? Enjoy. Perks like these are made by hitting that review button. Want to see something happen in the story? ** Review, and ye shall receive.**

******

**Edward's POV**

Honestly, I thought those Indians would never leave; as far as I was concerned, they'd long overstayed their welcome. Deftly, I slipped open her window, and took refuge in her old rocking chair. She had to come in eventually, and I wanted to be here when she did. I never understood her obsession with Jane Austen, but it was the closest volume at hand, and I picked it up to read.

I could hear her bounding up the stairs, so I flipped the book upside down on my lap. She stopped just down the hall, and continued into the bathroom. By the time she finally made her way to me, I'd lost my mind twice. I was about to rise from my chair to go find her, when I heard the doorknob begin to turn. Her scent was blowing around the door, and my throat burned, before I saw her. She chided me for being early, but as I rose, all I could do was smile.

Hopefully she would understand my hurt, my mistake. Hopefully, she'll take me back. I gazed into her deep brown eyes, and I saw indecision. The panic began to rise within me, enough to crease my face with a distinct and unbearable pain. I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes, but I knew no tears would come. I'd made my bed, and it seemed that it was time for me to lie in it. How could I have been such a coward, all those years ago? How could I have run from what Alice clearly saw as our destiny? It was too late, surely her heart belonged to another.

I'd heard her cry out the mutt's name in her sleep. She cried, "Jacob, where are you?!" Just last night. She hadn't said my own name in days, but it seemed that she'd been having only nightmares. I didn't want her subconscious association with me to be a bad dream, so perhaps it was a good thing.

She put her hand over her heart, a sign I'd come to understand meant that she was experiencing some mental discomfort. It usually preceded one of her flashbacks. "I couldn't wait to see you." I easily crossed the room to be near her. Any distance between us was simply too great.

Her sweet face was twisting and contorting in the most unimaginable ways. The indecision was eating us both alive. I knew she was hurt—I knew what he'd done. I loved her, and I hoped that she could feel that. I would protect her, and assume my post as vampire angel. I just hoped that I could add 'partner' to my title. Worry lines appeared between her brows, and I reached my hand out to smooth them. I couldn't take the suspense anymore, "Please tell me what you're thinking, _before_ I lose my mind!" Ordinarily, I never would have used that tone with her, but I was pleading with her to understand.

I had to know how she felt, whether the love was unrequited or not. There's nothing so irresistible as a lost cause.

Finally, she moved. Bella's sweet mouth slowly opened, and though I saw her try to speak, no sound came out. Slightly shaking her head, most likely to clear it, her hand twitched. On it's own, it began to creep slowly upwards, closer to me. Was she trying to see if I were really there in front of her? She'd taken on an almost dreamlike expression that amused me as much as it perplexed me. Did she honestly think that I wasn't real? Her hand was shaking, and I ached to reach out, and steady it, but I did not wish to force myself upon her. I was not her husband, she had every right to reject me. Fire burned on my right cheek, as her hot skin brushed mine. Her other arm, gaining in courage, began to trace the veins on my arm.

Her touch was so uncertain; her face still coursing through her mental journey. I wondered what was going on inside, but she was touching me. The long absent electricity flowed between us, and that was when I saw her smile.

It began with a shallow twitch of her lip; most likely a reaction from our electronic emissions. Slowly, it seeped into a wider spreading of her lips, even a narrowing of her eyes. This was a smile I haven't seen since before her 18th birthday. This was the smile that dazzled me; this was _my_ smile. I'd sat down on the edge of her bed, while she continued smiling, and touching me. Her face was so soft, more precious to me than any object I've ever owned.

Of course I understood that I didn't own her, but I hoped that she would allow me the privilege of making her happy. Her smile never faded, as she continued to stroke my hand. As her hand slid it's way up my arm, I asked her if she'd forgiven me.

"I'm not sure yet." Her demeanor had somehow emboldened, and she forcefully slid her hands up my arms, and around my neck. Gentle as a caress of feathers, but I knew she was using more strength than a normal touch. I noticed her shifting her weight onto me, and I slowly began to rock back, to accommodate her. She was moving closer and closer; her intent, obviously, was to kiss me. I beamed, and I knew that no matter who would have seen my face, I would have the happiest expression to ever walk the earth. I could _feel_ my eyes glowing.

My entire body lit with flames as her lips touched mine. Momentarily losing control, I ran my fingers through her soft tresses. Her neck was exposed slightly, in the process, and her scent hit me in soft warm waves. Leaving her lips free, I hovered closer to her exposed artery. Inhaling deeply, my eyes rolled in pleasure. Her scent gave me the most glorious high. I found my lips parting, my teeth baring, and my mouth hovering closer and closer to that heady scent. I was just making contact with her skin as she spoke.

"I love you, Edward." Now it was my turn to clear my head, as I realized what I'd almost done. I just needed one simple taste... I knew that I could never hurt her, but when I was so lusted over, I could not completely control my actions.

"As I love you, Bella." I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I never wanted to release her; ever again. The throbbing in my abdomen was increasing, and I knew that the desire to have her was taking over. She pressed her body against mine, fire and ice. I gasped as my most private area brushed against her soft curvature, and she shuddered. This was all so new and intimate with me. The Bella of my past would never have been so bold.

I had to remember that this was _not_ the Bella of my past. This was an older, more sexually experienced woman. She would have been more aware of her desires, and been more adept at communicating them to a male of her species. I would also do well to remember that I am NOT of her species, and allowing myself this dabble could cost me her life.

"Oh my..." My surprise was obvious, as was my pleasure. Bella's hand had strayed to a place that no woman had gone before. Her free hand stroked my face, and she reassured me that this was all right. She told me I had no need to be afraid. I feared for her life, but I allowed myself to relax and experience the depth of her touch. The depth of her feelings—every two minutes she'd tell me that she loved me; that she'd missed me.

For a while, I simply stayed still, not trusting what all this onslaught of pleasure would spell out for Bella. As I found that unfamiliar knot in my stomach winding tighter, I saw that I did not want to simply lie still. I wanted to reach out my hand and touch her as well. The only experience I had with such things were the visions that I'd seen in the head's of the men around me. Thinking quickly, I took my mouth and left a trail of kisses down her neck, shoulders, collarbone, ribs, and I paid special attention to her navel and below. I did not move to unbutton her slacks, as my only desire was to persuade her to keep her clothes on. Her tension thickened as I began to respond; this pleased her. It was obviously what she wanted. Her obvious arousal was making it very difficult for me to keep my bearings, and I knew that for both her safety, and my sanity, we would have to stop soon.

I knew it was old fashioned, but I wanted the first time that I truly had her, to be the night of our wedding. I hated dissuading her, and I knew she'd be frustrated, but I wrapped her sweltering body in a blanket, and held her close to me. We had a few lengthy yet light conversations, and then I heard her breathing slow. My savior, my angel, my love had finally drifted into a peaceful, non medicated, sleep.

That evening was the most perfect night of my life. She did not say the dog's name once.

***

The monitor kicked to life about half past six in the morning. Aaron was awake, and I wondered what he would think when I came to him, instead of his still sleeping mother. Rising from my seat in the rocking chair, I lowered the volume. I wanted Bella to sleep a while longer. It couldn't be a total tragedy if she overslept that werewolf soiree..

Another familiar scent came over me as I sneaked into the little boys room. His scent was so pure, unlike that of a fully grown adult. The chemicals that people consume cause their scents to become less natural with age. When he caught sight of me, he began to bounce wildly in his crib. Mentally, he welcomed me back. He told me that he missed me.

I signed to him, inquiring about his health, and he signed that he was feeling fine. He was 'showing' me, in his mental pictures about him spending his afternoons with the Quilleutes. I began to wonder if my interference would upset him if we moved. Surely we couldn't stay in this place forever. Aaron obviously enjoyed it here, much more than he had in New York.

'Family' he signed to me. 'yes. Family' I returned. This child had wormed his way into my dead heart from the first time I saw him. It's truly amazing how both he, and his mother had so completely turned monster into man.

His tiny arms reached up to me, begging me to take him out of his crib. When I obliged, he ran straight for him gum ball machine. I sat down nearby, as we played our familiar game. He was laughing and squealing. Suddenly, I found myself glad that I'd had the insight to turn down the monitor. I didn't want her to wake until she was ready.

We took turns. Sometimes I was the one to load the balls into the toy, and sometimes I would be the one pushing the handle. He was considerably faster since the last time I played with him. I noticed that his aim was better as well. Neurologically, I knew he would never be on the same footing as his peers, but even little improvements made me grin widely with pride.

He had just nestled himself into my lap, to push the handle, when the door quietly opened. Bella stood, sleepily, in the doorway, unsure of what was happening. Her hair was frizzy, and terribly askew. Her high ponytail had somehow detached, leaving half of her hair hanging wildly about her face. Her brown tank top was disheveled, and I could see the wrinkles, from sleeping on her stomach, peeking from beneath it. It's funny how just that tiny patch of exposed skin caused such an uproar in my abdomen. I recalled the uncomfortable feelings from when she had brought my human emotions back to the surface. These abdominal tightenings must be a part of the return of my more physical, baser instincts. Physical love and I had been mostly strangers; only Bella could cause me to feel this way.

Bella had never caused simple reactions in me; she'd always caused me to react in extreme, unpredictable ways. She, in turn, always reacted in ways that I didn't expect.

She fired questions at me rapidly, and I answered them as best as I could. I wanted her to understand that I was in it for both of them. I wanted her to know that I was wild about her and her son as well. Bella gave me this blank, open mouthed, stare that made me grin, she was unlike anything I've seen before. "Can you hear his thoughts?" She asked.

I tried to be evasive; I didn't want her to know that her child loved me as much as I loved him. I didn't want to scare her. As well as she seemed, I could still see her mental fragility. It was with great difficulty that I told her only half of what Aaron was capable. "He's thinking that he missed me, and that he wants me to stay with him always."

My heart soared as she told me that they think similar things. Bella wants to be with me? _Always?_ Suddenly I had the urge to envelope the both of them in my love. Stretching my arms around them, we sat until Bella rose to get ready.

Soon after she padded out of the shower, Aaron signed 'food'. I could hear his growing hunger in my thoughts, but I wanted him to physically tell me that he was hungry. I made it my mission to try to get him to be more vocal, or at least to physically sign, what he wanted. I held his hand, as we carefully descended the stairs. Even at nearly three years old, stairs were a challenge to him. His depth perception was terrible, and he over and under shoots fairly often. I'd never let him fall, and the practice was good for him.

I sat him in his place, at the table, and began to spoon in his favorite meal—Sweet potatoes. I'd never fed a child before, so this was entirely new to me. Occasionally, he'd grow impatient, and slam his little fists on the table in irritation. After his third outburst, I placed the bowl down, and was about to correct him, when I heard her bedroom door open.

She began walking, slightly less agile, in dress shoes, closer to the stairs. I ran to meet her halfway, and when I caught sight of her, my mouth fell. Her beauty was absolutely blinding. Blue was always my favorite color against her skin, and here she stood. A vision of royalty, in blue and diamonds. I, too, had wanted to shower her in jewels, but she'd always denied me. I wondered how difficult it had been for that husband of hers to dump such a large collection, like that, on her.

Did he have to fight battles? Conquer nations? I found myself wondering if I could just slip a ring on her left hand. Let her keep the rest; just wear my ring? An impossible feat at best, I'm sure. "You look like royalty." I managed. That necklace of hers caused her entire face to light up like the finest chandelier. The slight flush of my compliments accentuated the flashes of color further. She rested her hand on the bannister, waiting for me to complete my assessment. She actually looked like the wife of the highest nobility; mere royalty was an understatement. The perfume she had on also smelled divine, though I preferred the smell of her blood to go unaltered. From a human standpoint, she would smell tantalizing.

The low cut opening in the front of her gown drove me wild. I could nearly see the perfection that were her breasts peeking from the opening. Again, I found myself warring with the urge to touch her. I could feel the venom flowing freely. I could picture myself doing things that were not gentlemanly, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get those thoughts out of my head. This must be what a normal man feels like, on a daily basis. Bella was a phenomenal foil to my chastity.

My villainous thoughts were stopped cold when she said, "I love you, Edward." I nearly choked on my pleasure. I had been faintly smiling, but those words caused my lips to pull up higher than I thought imaginable. This beautiful creature loved me. I was sure that no matter how many times I heard her say it, it would never grow old. Letting my physical needs get the better of me, I planted a ferocious kiss, putting all of my wants and needs on display. I drew her closer to me, her body pressed firmly against mine. I wanted to spend eternity like this, but I heard Charlie turning onto the street.

"Charlie's coming; should I leave?" The thought made me want to absolutely die, but I offered it to her anyway. She may not be ready to out me with Charlie, and if that were the case, I would pretend to understand.

Panic flicked across her features, "Leave?! No. Never again." And then she asked the unimaginable. "Come with me, Edward?" How could I deny her anything? On the cusp of agreeing, I thought of the mutt, and the implications it would have with our relationship with the entire pack. I simply told her that though she go on the arm of another, I would take her to the next big wedding. Little did she know, I wanted it to be our own.

We both took our positions. We were taking our first steps publicly, together. Bella and myself. I could almost hear the announcement over the loudspeaker, "And now, introducing, for the first time, Edward and Isabella Cullen!" But like most of my little fantasies, I blinked to find them no more than a wistful daydream.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note**: I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list. I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-)_

This chapter is written in honor of Den20. She's been a huge help as far as the Edward/Jacob conflict development is concerned.

_**Next update when I have 10 reviews for this chapter. Review, and ye shall receive. **_

_**The next chapter is ready to go. We're seven reviews away from having it posted. All honesty, I have the next SIX chapters completed; the more reviews that get popped out, the faster this shit goes on paper.**_

_**We clear, kiddies? Much love.**_

**

**Jake's POV**

"I'm sorry. I'm late?" My thoughts were so fuzzy, I couldn't think right. My name is Jacob Black? She just looked so gorgeous. I hadn't had breakfast, so I really _was_ that starving man. Boy, oh boy, did she look tasty.. "Bells, help me with my shirt. Hurry, we gotta go. They're taking pictures in ten minutes!"

She stepped off of the porch, and though it was overcast today, she lit up like a Christmas tree in December. "Jesus, Bella." I cried. "Where did you get all that _loot?!"_ She looked like some kind of movie star, just dripping in expensive jewelry.

"What? This old stuff?" Her flush was slight, but deepening. "My inlaws had been diamond dealing for generations, remember, Jake?" She stared down at her feet, and flushed an even deeper scarlet. There was so much blood in her face that I wasn't sure her feet had any. I'd truly embarrassed her.

"Aw, Bells. You look nice. The jewelry just caught me off guard, that's all." Her cool hands caught my shirt, and she started buttoning each button carefully. Sudden fire followed her fingers, burning my chest. Her first wave of perfume drifted towards my nose; it smelled sweet, and very expensive. Another scent, more sinister wafted towards me; sickly sweet. This was a scent that I easily recognized; it burned my nose. The leech. "Where is he, Bella?" I couldn't help it—I yelled.

"In the kitchen, with Charlie." Her chin dropped to her chest, her perfectly shadowed eyes downcast. With Charlie, eh?

"Yeah? And how's that going?" I rolled up the sleeves of my now buttoned dress shirt, and pulled my hair into a pony tail. If I had my way, I'd be messing this guy up—big time.

Her face snapped up to see me, angry now. "It's going just FINE thank you very much. He told me that today was about _you_, Jacob. If you want to spend it fighting, then that's your problem." She whirled around to face the door, "_Edward!" _She bellowed, her fists clenched tightly at her sides; a flock of birds flew out of a nearby tree.

I saw him stalk past the window. The leech was holding the child, a wet rag in his hands; it was _unnatural!_ I felt the heat centering me; I would phase soon, if I didn't stop it. I had pictures to take, and today, Sam's needs were more important than my own. He settled in the doorway, completely in control, a faint smug smile appearing. It was big enough that only I would notice. He continued to wipe the boy's breakfast from his face; an obvious attempt at ignoring me. Charlie was right behind him, ready to separate us, should there be a need. Little did Charlie know, we were both many times stronger than he. This would be a battle that he could not stop.

"What happened to our truce, bloodsucker?" Edward cringed as I used my pet name in front of Charlie.

"Jake! That's not nice!" Bella hissed, but I couldn't care less that she was there; I didn't see her at all. My eyes were only for the leech, holding _her_ child. Here I am, trying to protect her and family, and _she's_ scolding _me!_ "In the car, leech." I roared. "Drop the child!" I opened the door to the Audi, and got in; flinging the passenger's door open.

Bella's face belied true horror; Edward strolled, calmly, over to her and handed over her son. That should be _my_ place. This was supposed to be _my day_, and he'd even taken that away from me. I was absolutely livid! After handing Aaron over, the child raised his head from his mother's shoulder; he was reaching for the bloodsucker. It was sickening, and I swallowed back vomit. He flashed his hands at the child, and the child flashed something back. Seeming satisfied, he clung to his mother once more.

Edward placed his filthy hands on her shoulders, trying to convey a sense of calm. Even the sight of him touching her, arms length apart, sickened me. The idea of anyone other than myself comforting her induced a rage in me so violent, I could destroy a small country. He told her that he would _never_ harm a hair on my head, but I would not make her the same promise. I would rip him into kibble, if he gave me half the chance. His right arm leaving her shoulder, he raised her chin with his finger. "It will be fine. I love you." he made no effort to lower his voice. A look of shock crossed Charlie's horror-struck face.

More vomit; my breath would be horrible.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered, trying to keep her voice low so that I wouldn't hear. Sorry, Bells, didn't work. Dig that dull, rusty knife a little deeper into my heart, if you please?

"If you two tear up my new car, God help you both!" She turned her head to face me, and her stare was deadly.

"I'll buy you a new one, if the mutt can't control himself." He crooned to her as if he were talking to his favorite child about an ice cream cone. The were the only family in Washington that could promise something like that. Gently he stroked her cheek before turning to her father, "Charlie?" Edward spoke directly to him, though he was frozen on the porch.

"Yeah?" He blinked twice, as if awakening from a deep slumber.

"Bella will need a ride to Emily's wedding. I will pick her up, in her car, when she's ready."

Charlie grunted, and I knew he understood. The leech and I would get into it pretty good today, if I had anything to say about it. There was not a doubt in my mind that I would be late to this wedding. There was no doubt in my mind, that what should have been a beautiful day between Bella and myself was now a moot point. She'd made her choice, and the leech had won. Today I played the part of a very sore loser.

He had cheated because he knew I was winning. He had cheated because he couldn't stand the idea of her loving me, and I knew it. I had caught him, and I was going to rip his scrawny ass into pieces so tiny that he'd never be able to put himself back together. I'd wear pieces of him around my neck, just like the elders had, in years past. Silently the door closed beside me. The tires squealed as I threw the car in reverse, and pulled into the street.

_I_ was driving away from _her_ this time.

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting in our living room when I saw Edward's future flash, and then disappear entirely. I panicked, and called Carlilse, immediately. "What does it _mean?"_ My shrill voice resonated through the mostly empty house. My fist slammed down on the piano keys, making a cacophony of sounds.

"I'm on my way; I'm close by. I can be in Forks in a few hours, Alice. Go to the Swan house, and survey. Do not enter, and do not be seen."

"Edward has already revealed himself, Carlilse." The only sound was the racing of the Mercedes.

I could smell the wolf from three blocks down. He was there, or had been very recently. The scent made my skin crawl; it was awful. Charlie's car was not in the driveway; nobody was home. I caught my brother's scent very strongly. He'd spent much time in that house, recently. I followed the gentle trail that left the driveway, and turned left. He'd been moving quickly when he left, but where had he gone? It was very slow going, as I was certainly no tracker, but I managed to trace the scent to a deep patch of forest, just off of the 101 northbound. The Audi was abandoned; empty. I could smell the both of them, they had not parked long before. The engine was still warm.

I took off into the trees; listening for my brother. I couldn't _see _him, as my visions were suddenly turned off, but I heard a lite roaring of in the distance. It didn't sound like Edward, but the hostile sound had to mean that he was somewhere close by. Through the thick forest I flew, the scents growing stronger with my closer proximity. I could hear the Quileute's angry words flying at my brother now. The crunch of a large tree branch being separated from a tree, and the crack as it impacted something hard. He was screaming that they had a deal. That the choice was to be Bella's. That he was supposed to wait till October first.

He bellowed that Edward had taken away Bella's free will, and that was unacceptable. Edward stood there calmly, saying nothing; eyes fixed on Jacob. "Jacob Black, I took nothing away from her, and you know that. You, quite simply, have a case of very sour grapes." He raised his arms to catch the rock that Jacob flung at him. "If this had gone the other way, Jacob, I would have handed her over peacefully." I could see them clearly now, and their heads snapped up at my approach. "This is Bella's choice, Jacob. You knew, as I did, that this could have gone many ways." He held both of his hands up, stoney fingers splayed, chest level, in that age old symbol of surrender. "It was also a possibility that she could have said 'no' to us both. You prepared yourself heavily for that option; why not for this one?" Edward threw his hands into the air in a disgusted fashion. I glanced from my brother to the trembling werewolf. Edward seemed completely in control, but I caught myself wondering if he would have backed down, as he said, if things had ended differently.

I stood in the clearing with them both--I would not let this creature harm Edward. No matter Bella's feelings for him, I would kill if I had to. "You're not worth this!" Jacob screamed, clutching his head with his hands, and took off into the forest, running. Edward and I stared at each other, both wondering the same thing, I'm sure. _Who _was not worth_ what?_

_**Next update when I have 10 reviews for this chapter. **_

_**How long it takes is up to you!**_

_**Next chapter is Emily's wedding. Visual aids on facebook. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_This is a big beefy chapter. I received six reviews for the last one, and that one was tiny. Can we hit ten this time? Please?! I've started work on a second story (thanks to my husband Zevward, and my good friend Den20), and that should be posted by tomorrow morning. _**

_let me know what you think!_

**Bella's POV**

I got into my father's car as he strapped my son into the carseat. "What's going on here, Bella?" He glanced up, more than simple irritation showing on his features. "You _love_ him?!" His mustache practically twitched it's way off his face in disgust.

"'What's going on' with what, Dad?" I spat, not really meaning to sound so harsh. "Things _never_ felt as natural with Jake, as I felt that they should. Wherever Edward is, that is where I belong."

Suddenly, my father exploded. If you've ever seen the ending of Star Wars: A New Hope, his head did that 'Death Star explosion' thing. "But _Edward_ left _you_!" He was not calm now, and his raised voice summoned my wild eyes. I slammed my hand against my heart—a nervous tick, as he continued to scream. "In a forest; all by yourself, no less!" He pulled out of the driveway, on the way to the wedding hall. "And now, he makes a grand appearance, on Sam Uley's wedding day, and takes you away from Jacob?" He made several disgusted noises before continuing, "Jacob was so _good_ for you, Bella." His hands were practically pounding on the steering wheel as he attempted to prove his point.

More pincurls than I had originally planned had wound their way out of my updo. All this arguing was killing my hair. Too bad, so sad, I suppose. "Perhaps you didn't notice that it was _Jacob_ who left me in front of your house, with no ride to the wedding?" I spat, the irritation rising in my throat.

"He _was_ good for me; you're right." I answered honestly. "He was better than my broken body and mind deserved, but I never felt like he was quite right. It was always Edward, dad. Edward was _always_ where my life was headed. We got a little off track, when he left, but that's all water under the bridge now." My eyes dampened as I pleaded with him to understand me, "We both know that we can't be apart now. Do you remember telling me that sometimes the right thing to do for one person can be the wrong thing for someone else?"

That hit home, and I knew he understood. "But why _today_?"

"That's just how it worked out, dad. I didn't plan it that way. I didn't plan on ever seeing him again. I didn't plan on anything, really; I just lived life as it hit me." He winced as I phrased that last bit poorly. I was gesturing wildly, trying to emphasize my point. He pulled into the wedding hall, and my car was already there. How had Jacob beaten me here? Whatever they had done, it must have been quick. My whole body turned to ice. Even Edward would feel warm to me, now. "Thanks for the ride, dad."

"Don't mention it." He grumbled, as he turned the car around to go back home. I stood there in the middle of the parking lot, and suddenly debated turning around and walking home. Jacob had my keys, so I couldn't drive there. Walking home in silver heels would be a bitch, I thought sourly.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called to me. It was Seth. Seth was calling me?

"Jacob is inside. I'm surprised you two came separate. You look beautiful!" He threw his arm around me, and in that moment, my sweet Seth reminded me of Mike Newton. I still hadn't moved, and he was starting to look a little worried. Of course he would know my mental instability; not only was this town incredibly small, the wolves also shared a single mind.

Straightening up, I began to walk towards the hall. I did not expect everyone to stare, when I came in. I did not expect Sam to walk right up to me, drop my keys into my hands, and leave. What had happened here, today? I decided to go into the bride's room to see Emily, at least it would be normal in there.

Knocking softly on the door, I pulled it open, and there she was. She looked radiant. Emily and I now had a deep understanding; we were both physically scarred. At least it worked out for her, in the end. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, feeling the kindness returning to my face.

"Nervous." She looked slightly irate as she smoothed her simple white dress, and rewove flowers into her hair.

"Why is everyone so unhappy, Emily?" Confusion passed through me in waves, and Emily turned to really stare at me.

"Don't you know?" She sighed, "Jacob just left. He walked in, said goodbye, and _left_!" She took her scarred hand and covered her face. These wolves were like her children, and to have one missing from such a special day, must be awful.

There was a light knock on the door, and she opened it. Sam and his best man, Quil, came in. "Iiiiiiiit's present time!" Quil was always the clown, but even Sam had a soft smile on his face. He acknowledged me, though I was the source of most of his unhappiness today.

"I have something for you, Emily." He took her in his arms, and roughly kissed her. Her arms flew around his neck. Quil and I looked at each other because there was nowhere else safe to look. Finally, Quil cleared his throat, and handed Emily a cream leather folder.

"You know you're not supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"That's a pale-face superstition, Emily." He brought his hand to touch her cheek, and gazed down at her left hand. Picking it up, he really beamed at her, "I hope you're ready to add another ring to that hand, woman." He grinned at her, and she giggled.

"What is it, Sam? What did you get me?" Her black eyes lit up, as her fingers opened the singular button, pulling up the top. There were two pieces of cream satin to be moved, and when she did, she let out a gasp. "Sammy! It's lovely! Help me put it on?" Her fingers were shaking, trying to get the string of pearls out of their holder.

"I got you earrings too." She nearly dropped the pearl folder when he handed her a second, smaller, box.

I took the folder from her so that she could put in her fancy new earrings. They featured a small white gold, diamond encrusted, fan accent, and three vertically placed diamonds that gave the earrings the dangle and length needed before adding the tear drop shaped pearls. I recognized them from my store, and I recalled admiring them myself.

I felt the weight of the world collapsing in on me now, causing me to buckle beneath it. I would be on my knees soon, if I didn't leave now. The weight of their love and happiness, the weight of Jacob's hurt and anger; it was all too much to bear. The ragged opening in my chest was burning, and I could barely breathe. "Congratulations, Emily. I hope you and Sam have everything you ever dream of." I kissed her on her cheek, and she knew I was going too. It hurt her that I would miss her wedding as well.

Tears were rolling down my face as I stumbled towards the car. Usually, hyperventilation was something that I'd grown accustomed to, but this time, they were rather severe. I fumbled with my keys, and dropped them into a puddle. I began to bend down to pick them up when suddenly, my eyes lost focus. I felt Edward's cool hands on my waist; my keys in his hand. "Why don't you let me drive, Bella." He said sadly, and he led me towards the passenger's side, holding open the door. I flopped in, but something uncomfortable was on the seat beneath me. "Ouch!" I saw him gaze at me curiously as I pulled the offensive object from under my bottom.

"My mother's watch." He stated simply. "I left it here for you. I wanted you to have something of me, as I hate leaving you without a reminder that I love you." His hand left the steering wheel, and hovered at my cheek. "I'll give you anything you want, Bella. Anything at all, immortality included. I'll never leave your side again."

My gaze finally met his, "What of my son?" His golden eyes pierced right through me; he would not evade me today.

"Does your—former--husband have any want of him?" I didn't expect him to stumble over the 'H' word, the way that he did.

"No." His eyes never left mine, despite his driving, and mine never left his.

"Then he shall be as mine. I will love him as my own; I already do." Without hesitation, my love made this very personal declaration. A promise to me that he would always be there, taking care of us. Edward and I had grown to a party of three. The emotions were pouring through his beautiful features. "We'll figure this all out. I _want _us to be together as a family. I've never wanted something as much in my entire existence. All I've wished for, these last years, was the ability to love you—to give you children! This may not be the same, but it's the closest we can manage."

It was the sniffling that gave me away, "You. Would." sniffle "Take. Me" Sniff sniff. "As broken as I am?" Sniff sniff. I wiped away the tears, ignoring the fact that my makeup was starting to wash off.

"Why yes, yes I would, as a matter of fact." He pulled into the forest; we were heading towards the Cullen's house. "I only left you because I wanted you to have a chance at a human life, but I see now that that didn't work out so well. I see that I can not entrust someone, as precious as yourself, to any man other than myself. I can _not_ be without you, Bella." He opened the car door to help me out. Holding his hand out to me, and I took it, "There is no 'me' without 'you'. I'm _nothing_ without you."

"That's very sweet, Edward, but what are we doing here?" I saw the slow smile spread across his face, and my heart just about jumped out of my chest, to reach its rightful owner.

My heart's reaction just made him smile brighter. "Why, Alice, of course." That was all he said, but it was enough. The door at the top of the stairs flew open, and Alice zoomed out. It was so quick, that I didn't even see it. Suddenly she was right in front of me.

"Bella, you're okay!" Alice cried, in acute relief. "I've missed you so much. My God, you look great!" She spun me around, carefully, and then began examining my accessories. "Wow, Bella, when you're not using that necklace, can I borrow it?" Must everybody have this knee-jerk reaction regarding my possessions? Honestly, I can't be that different!

"Yeah, Alice. Anything you want." I smiled faintly. After all, I'd missed her too.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Her pixie face stared into my own, trying to determine what was bothering me.

"I'm just a little upset over missing the wedding, but I couldn't have stayed. It was too hard to be around all those reminders. I got all dressed up for nothing." I stared down at my feet, and shrugged. It was a childish, but effective, method of communicating my feeling of defeat.

Suddenly Edward picked up my hand, and examined my wrist. "This is a remarkable bracelet, you know?" he was turning my hand over and over, studying it. The more he looked at it, the more creased his face became.

"Yeah, it's my favorite. I love sapphires. Art deco is probably my favorite style because of the shapes and patterns that they often used."

"Are you _accepting_ gifts, these days?" He was fighting that crooked smile, so something must amuse him greatly.

"It depends, Edward. Is it from you?" I teased, poking his arm.

His smile grew wider. "Well, yes and no. When my father, Edward Senior, first contracted the Spanish flu, they quickly threw together a will. I was their only child," He explained, as he guided me into the house, "so naturally they left me everything. There were certain stipulations for some of her more—delicate-- items. She specifically forbade me from selling off her jewelery; it had been her most prized possessions." He led me to the sofa, and sat me down. Crouching in front of me, he kissed me squarely on my mouth, and left a trail of kisses down my neck. He didn't stop until he reached the pit at my collar bone, but his cool lips lingered; prolonging the fire.

"I was allowed to disperse certain pieces how I pleased, and I gave a few to Alice, and a few to Esme. Her most sentimental pieces, however, were reserved only for one person, and I haven't needed to think of them, until now. These estate pieces were only to be given to the woman who owned my heart. They were only to be given to the one who would sit beside me as my wife." His sweet pale face _glowed_ with hope, and love, and trust. He wanted me to say 'yes' to him, and unlike when this had happened with Jacob, there was no apprehension. There was no hesitation. I knew what I had to do, and I knew, immediately, what I would tell him. The entire situation was so complicated, and yet at the same time, it was so simple.

"All you have to do is say one word, and what is mine, becomes yours." He was emphatic, I could tell by the way he used his hands to illustrate his points. He was on his left knee now, watching my reaction closely. "What I'm trying to say, Bella, is that there's only one person that could fill the space inside my heart, and that's you. You are my perfect match; everything that my mother would have wanted me to have." His hand cradled the back of my neck, as if he were holding me steady. "Marry me, Bella. Never leave my side again." He cradled my face in his long, slender fingers. "Please? It's all that I've ever wanted, and only you can give me that satisfaction. I love you more than life itself, Bella. Please?"

His eyes pierced right through me, and I realized that he was finished; it was finally my turn to speak. I could only manage to let my mouth fall. Words absolutely escaped me. How could I turn him down, when he pleaded with me this way.

"Alice?" He cried.

I looked to her, my mouth still open, her little face pinched as if she were trying to read tiny print. "I _think_ that she's going to say yes." She squealed. "I'm calling Esme! Yes! Edward, your phone?!" She was skipping and twirling through the house like a whirling dervish.

"Wait, Alice." He turned and held up one finger, "Let her answer."

At that moment, even though I knew my answer, I was incapable of giving it. I was frozen, fresh out of the freezer. Both pairs of golden eyes stared at me, awaiting my response, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I found my voice. "If," This qualifier being the most important part of the whole speech, "you can find a way to keep our secret safe, and protect my son at the same time, then I would be _honored_ to sit beside you." A slow smile crept upon my lips; Edward's grin had been contagious.

"Bella, I promise you that I will take care of the both of you, as long as I exist. You'll never want for anything. Your son will attend the best schools, have the greatest physicians, and most importantly, the best surrogate father. Will you marry me, Bella?" He grinned pompously, and I wanted to give him a good smack.

I considered his offering, weighing the pros and cons. It really was rather quick to just accept the proposal of a man I hadn't seen in years. "It would be a most high honor to spend forever with you, Edward Cullen." I started flailing my arms like they were wings. Silly Bella, humans can't fly. My excitement was palpable. "Yes!" I shouted, and hurled myself at him, a bullet from a gun.

_This_ proposal had been the one I'd waited my entire life for. This one has differed from the other two in that there was no hesitation; I knew this was the right way. I knew he was my end; the place my life was headed. It didn't wash away the years of abuse I endured to get here, but it sure did make me appreciate his love all the more. Alice was screaming into the phone, and I could hear shrieking on the other side of the receiver.

"They're on their way, Edward! Ah!" Alice's shrill, piercing voice was strained with happiness. She was talking so fast and so high, that I couldn't hear properly.

He held me close, burying his face in my neck. He inhaled deeply, "Our secret?" He asked.

"I intend to sit beside you forever, Edward, and I don't intend to do it with wrinkles. Isn't seven years older than you enough?"

"Yes. I love you, Bella. I'll never leave you again. I'm sorry." He was showering me with kisses, and Alice ran up the stairs. Upon coming back down, she placed a wooden box in Edward's hands. "This was my mother's." He explained, "It became mine upon her passing, and now, Isabella Swan, it belongs to you." If it had been possible, he'd be crying; I could see it. The emotion within him was so strong; he was exploding with it.

"You've made me the happiest man alive, Bella. No man in the world will love a woman as much as I love you." He slowly inched the box closer to me, and placed it in my hands. He gave it to me with such reverence, as if it were a rite of passage, and it might have been. After ninety plus years of waiting to be able to do this, I could understand if he saw it that way.

Slowly, I spun the box so that the opening was closest to me. I laid it on my lap, and pulled it open with both hands. Inside that dark oak box were spaces for four rings, a charm, and an empty space that had held something, at one time. The first thing I picked up, was obviously an engagement ring. It was a small oval with thirteen round, rose cut diamonds. Easily a late Victorian piece. "Any finger you want, Bella. It's yours. See if it fits; I know a good jeweler, if it doesn't." He was beaming at me with such an intensity that the light reflecting, from his teeth, was blinding me.

It was a little loose for my left hand, but fit my right hand perfectly, and I left it there. I held out my hand, at arms length, and wiggled my fingers. "It's lovely, Edward!" I squeaked. "So _pretty!"_ It was true; I loved it!

"I'll take you to Tiffany's tomorrow, and we'll get you something for your left." He smiled at me encouragingly.

I couldn't help it; I laughed at him. "I have so many loose diamonds at home, Edward. Just pick one! Don't waste your money. A diamond is a diamond. It's beautiful, and can shine brightly, but in the end, it's still just a well-cut rock."

The second ring in the box was the corresponding wedding ring. I slipped that onto my left hand, and smiled. It was a delicate two-toned piece, yellow gold and platinum, engraved. _"A lifetime of forevers", _it was incredibly sweet, and I found my eyes wet. It actually fit well on my left hand, and I left it there. Edward took my hand, and admired it. Quickly, he turned my hand palm up, and sniffed deeply at my wrist.

"It looks good on you." His expression was as nonchalant as he could muster, but I saw right through him. It was truly as if we were never separated. As if I were still 18, and he was proposing on my birthday.

"Oh? Do you like it?" I switched the engagement ring back to my left hand, and showed him them both together. I thought he would jump up and do a victory dance; his happiness was so beautiful. No, beautiful was the wrong word; it was breathtaking.

"Yes! I like it. You have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this." He admired my hand with both rings now. "Ahh, it suits you. Oh, Bella, your hand looks magnificent!" He took my bejeweled hand, and touched it to his cheek, enjoying the feel of the metal against his skin.

Turning my attention back to the box, I took out the third of the rings. This one was obviously for a man. It was very heavy, and well worn. Also two toned; the outer rims about two millimeters on each side, was yellow gold. The inside was about 4 millimeters wide, and it was platinum, as opposed to white gold. I turned it over in my hand, and Edward gazed at me expectantly. Grinning, as I looked up at him, I took his hand, and slowly, savoring the moment, slid the large band onto his finger. Edward's ring would have to be sized. It was much too large, but Edward was frozen at 17; It was to be expected.

He gasped as my fingers left his hand, allowing him a perfect view of the ring there. Simple milgrain, and no diamonds. Elegant, priceless, and timeless, just like my future husband. Quickly, he plucked the final ring out of the box, before I had a chance to study it. "This ring has a story." He said quietly, breaking the intense silence.

"My father bought my mother this ring, and the matching bracelet, on their final trip to New York. It was about two years before my father took ill." He began, smiling sadly at me. "This set was her absolute favorite, and she wore it every day, even though they were really more formal pieces." He took my hand, and brought it to rest in his own , "On a train ride back to Chicago, she noticed that her precious bracelet had gone missing, and she was heart broken. My father contacted the jeweler in New York, but he said that he didn't have any of that style anymore; it'd been over a year and a half since he'd purchased it. We never did see that bracelet again." His eyes lifted, and I gazed at them through his long, lovely lashes. "I'd never seen my mother so unhappy; she cried for months." A slow, warm, smile spread widely across his face. "I hadn't seen that bracelet in over ninety years. So you can understand my surprise when I saw it on your wrist today."

"Wh-What are you talking about, Edward?" I yanked my wrist up to my face to inspect it. It had been a gift from Robert on our first anniversary. I had seen it, sitting in an antique shop window, as we walked down the street. I liked it so much that he went back the next day to get it for me.

Could it be? "Are you sure?" I asked him.

"See for yourself." He said, as he took my right hand, and slid the dinner ring onto my pointer finger. I had a chance to study it, and sure enough; it was a matching set.

"This was the only piece of jewelry that I'd picked out myself." I explained, "I saw it in an antique store when walking down the street with Robert." I smiled, thinking about that long ago memory. We'd been relatively happy then. "He went back the next day, and bought it. He gave it to me for our anniversary, and I've worn it ever since. It's my absolute favorite." I threw my arms around him, and kissed him "Oh, Edward!"

"There's more." He smiled.

There was one piece of jewelry left in the box; a charm. A diamond that was bezel set, one of the first heart shaped stones of its kind. The faceting was very simple, and was obviously an antique. This diamond would weigh over five carats. "It's beautiful, Edward. A cut like this is rare." I looked at the empty space, "Was this the space for the bracelet?"

"No, this box was made after it was lost. It's my mother's watch that sits there." He handed me the watch that I had sat on in the car. "This watch was given to her upon my birth. My father loved my mother more than words could say. He gave her anything to make her happy. They were perfect for each other." He took both of his hands, and wrapped them around my own, "_We_ are perfect for each other, Bella. I'll give you anything, to make you happy. _Anything._" His eyes burned with sincerity, and I knew I could deny him nothing. I was spellbound by his love.

Alice stood there, perfectly still, her eyes taking in the situation. It was probably one of the nicest things she could imagine seeing. She'd wanted us together since day one; since her first vision. Seeing that vision finally coming to fruition was probably her own dream come true.

"They're here." She stated simply. I could hear the cars pulling into the driveway. Quickly, I pulled off all but the engagement ring, and laid them back in the box, each in their own place. I was suddenly aware of my dress, and all the expensive jewelry that I had on. It occurred to me, that I probably looked like I could be a Cullen. I was not as beautiful as they are, and my eyes are not golden, but at least I appeared wealthy enough to belong there.

Edward positioned himself on my left side, sitting ramrod straight, and very still. I steeled myself to meet my new family, this time, as an official "soon to be" member.

It was Esme who ran into the room first; her eyes shining with pride. "At last! My family is whole again!" She cried, throwing her arms around both me and my _fiance_, at the same time. Jasper came next shaking Edward's hand, and gave me a kiss on my cheek. A high pitched symphony was starting on the other and of the room, so I turned to see who was squealing. Alice and Esme were hopping up and down, as if they were on a trampoline, screaming like school children. Carlilse walked in next, alone, and slightly subdued. I could tell that our young patriarch had something on his mind, but he congratulated us both sincerely. He was happy for Edward, as they all were.

Emmett and Rosalie were the last to enter. I could hear him tell her to be nice, and she hissed at him. Edward was grinning at my side, and I wondered which one of them was thinking something comical. Must be Emmett, because Rosalie doesn't have too many funny bones in her body. "Fine, Rose. Stay out here by yourself, but I'm coming to see my official LITTLE SISTER!" He slapped Edward an earth shattering high five, and then nearly cracked my ribs, as he lifted me off the couch in a hug. "We've missed you, Bella." he whispered into my ear.

I smiled at him, as he placed me down, "I missed you too."

Rosalie entered the house, a baleful look on her lovely face, and wished us both a rushed congratulations. She glared at my dress, with a disgusted look on her face, breezed up the stairs, and that was all. Time didn't heal our relationship one bit, I see. Why the hell did she look at my dress that way?

I turned to face Alice, and I noticed Emmett was staring at me, "Is something stuck between my teeth?" I asked self consciously, covering my mouth, and checking my cleavage. Everything seemed to be in the correct condition...

He roared with laughter, "No! I was just wondering what museum you broke into. Which monarch's crown jewels you heisted. That's all!" His raucous laughter continued, and eventually infected everybody. Everyone except for Carlilse.

Some sudden thought made Edward turn directly towards him, "Is that so?" He asked.

"It _is_, Edward. I was thinking about it this morning. We would have to wait many years to test that theory, though" His face was very grave, despite the soft smile on his face.

"That should make things easier, though, shouldn't it, Carlilse? We may not have to split after all?" The hidden nature of the subject disturbed me, and it must have shown on my face.

Esme was the first to speak, in this awkward silence, "Bella dear, when do I get to meet my grandson?"

"Should I have Charlie bring him here, Edward?" I noticed that Esme didn't use any future tense; she counted us amongst her family already. They were each tracking my every movement, as if I might go to pieces at any second.

"I think that we've worried Charlie enough for today." Tenderly, he stroked my cheek. "Let me drive you back to your father's, to change, and we'll bring him here. Carlilse would like to see him.

It was when he used Carlilse's name, I understood, that it was my son causing the concern. They were worried as to how this would affect their ability to stay secret. Edward stood, and raised his hand to help me off my chair.

"Would you like to get your son now?" He asked me, picking up the box that was now mine, and handing it to me.

"_Absolutely." I linked my arm in his, and he walked me out the door, my future family waving good-bye._

**That's it for Emily's wedding! Visuals on facebook, as well as update notifications. New story will be called "Here's to You", and will be a lighthearted story of college sports, loyalty, and of course, LOVE!**

**10 reviews. it's all I ask!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A little hint: The more reviews that I receive, the more inspired I am to quickly pop out another chapter. Reviews are my own personal brand of heroine. Bring it. Seven reviews for the next chapter.  
_**

**_I've created a facebook profile for this story. It's filled with visual aids and other fun stuff. Join me by adding "Ayah Papaya" to your friends list._**

**_I'm not Stephanie Meyers, in case you got confused! ;-) Review review review!_**

**Jake's POV**

I wasn't sure exactly where I was going; I only knew that I couldn't stay here. Forks was no place for me now, not with Bella getting involved with the leech. After all I've done for her! To betray me this way; it was disgusting.

I wasn't sure if I was more disgusted with the filthy bloodsucker, or with Bella for taking him back so quickly. It took her months to even be able to look at me without screaming. Any time she saw a man, Doctors included, she screamed—bloody murder. She would cry and beg them, us, not to hurt her. I had to both watch, and participate, as they held her down to inject tranquilizers in her. When she panicked, she was much stronger than she looked. All men, Charlie included, were labeled 'evil' as far as her mind was concerned.

When she finally decided that she trusted me enough to spend time with me, it was a miracle. She'd seemed so normal on the trip back to Washington, and then she just fell apart. She deteriorated so rapidly; it was unlike anything I've ever seen. It took me months to get her to speak, and even then, she would only one or two word answers to a question. I would only hear her voice in a flashback, either begging her husband not to hurt her, or her child; or I listened to her screaming for the parasites. She'd screamed for the little female the most, and Edward next. Listening to her scream their names was one of the most awful things I've ever experienced.

If I never heard those two names again, I was pretty sure it would be too soon.

My four legs tore through the earth, the miles stretching beneath me. I had absolutely no idea where I was headed; only that the direction was due south. The only sounds I heard were the air flowing through my lungs, and the soft thumping of my paws touching the earth. My entire pack was still in human form, enjoying Sam's wedding. There would be no wedding for me. I would never love again; of that I was certain. As long as Bella's heart beats, I could never love another.

_'Where are you, Jake?'_ Seth's voice floated through my head, '_Aw, man, don't go!' _He watched the images of me running through the trees; the position of the setting sun giving away my heading.

_'Shut up, kid. Go enjoy the reception. Maybe Sue will let you have a drink.' _ He listened to my unwilling thoughts, as I tried not to think about the leech, and his meeting with me this afternoon.

'_Now that Sue and Charlie are together, she'd never let that happen. One more year to go, Jake. What happened to you really sucks, man. But, you know, they won't be able to stay here because he doesn't age. Forks is probably the safest place to be because you know she won't be there!' _He whimpered, '_Don't go, Jake. Sam says I gotta leave you alone. I love you, man.'_

_'Sure sure. Take care, kid.'_ I heard him phase back to human, and then silence reigned. After so many months of always being around someone, or something, it was nice to be alone. I didn't have to pretend for anyone, even Bella. I could just be me; wounded, insignificant, 'not as attractive as a vampire', Jacob. I could be 'second place' in peace.

My only cue that time passed was the steady rhythm of my paws. I tried to put together different cadences and tunes in my head, as I ran. Little games like that helped me plow through time with little effort, on my part. Things like running would not make me tired, in the way it would make a human. I'd been going for hours; the sun would rise soon. I took down some small game for breakfast, and quickly fell asleep under a tree.

I wouldn't consider sleeping as a human because the nightmares would be much different. Wolf dreams were not as vivid, or sad. Wolves relied totally on instinct. As it was, I continually saw her face, and that of her child, in my sleep. I couldn't put together more than colors, faces, but trust me, it was enough. Me staying in wolf form would keep me from facing the depression that I felt sinking in. I may never phase human again, if it kept the demons away.

For a fleeting moment, I thought that I might have known how Bella felt, when Edward had left her. Only difference being, he did not leaver her for her enemy.

**Alice's POV**

I ran down the stairs to meet them as soon as they pulled up to the house. It was finally time for our reunion, and I was more than ready. I'd missed her. Other than my brother, no one would have missed her as much as I had. I ran to her at top speed, and stopped directly in front of her; her eyes opened wide in fear, and she shifted to a defensive stance. Edward shot me a glance that would've burned through me, if I hadn't been made of stone. He had warned me about this; we had to be predictable for her, so that she could heal.

I noticed how beautiful she looked today. She was wearing a dress from a few years ago, but it was a Versace. Rosalie had actually owned it, but after wearing it once, she'd thrown it away. Bella was covered in diamonds, so much so, she glittered like we did. Her necklace was marvelous, and I asked her if I could borrow it. She acquiesced, but bringing attention to her jewelry looked like it may have struck a nerve; she looked disturbed, but she still managed to smile at me.

She told me about how she felt like she was all dressed up with nowhere to go, but I would see to it that we did something special with her new-found fanciness. Suddenly, Edward took her hand, and began to study her wrist. His eyes, alight with curiosity, danced with excitement, as he took in her bejeweled appendage.

"Are you accepting gifts, these days, Bella?" He asked, as he turned her hand over and over. He began to tell her the story of his parental inheritance, and I thought that it was a rather random choice of conversation. That was, until his decision allowed me access to a rather tasty vision. One where he gave her his mother's box; I'd actually brought it with me, along with the memento bag that Edward had requested. Bella listened attentively, hanging onto his every word, and I wondered if she worried that he was going to leave. Her brow was furrowed, and I could see that something bothered her; Edward could as well.

He plodded on with his story, beginning to tell her that part of his inheritance had been given to Esme, and myself, as gifts. Some of Elizabeth Mason's most prized possessions, however, could only be given to one person. I watched his face morph from one of concern, worry, and sadness; to one of hope, love and pure _joy_. He told her that these items could only go to the one destined to be his wife.

She was floored. Absolutely. Her face fell, momentarily, as she thought it out, and then Edward called my name. She sat on the sofa, mouth wide open, and I tried to see the future. Bella's future kept changing so quickly, that it was difficult to tell what she was deciding. I would get a glimpse of her, with Edward, and then she would vanish. The latest round of visions found us together, in a different location.

"I _think_ she's going to say yes." I replied. I set out to call Esme, but Edward told me to stay still, until she answered for herself. It was torture! Edward and I both stared at her, willing her to speak, when she finally agreed. '_If, we can find a way to keep the secret and her son safe.'_ she had stated.

Edward lit up so bright, that he was blinding. All of his dreams were coming true, and he's had a long time to hope for this. Her arms flew up and down, as if she were trying to raise herself from the ground, and she threw herself on top of him. All three of us were screaming, and I was on the phone with Esme; it was surreal. Edward? Squealing?

Bella told Edward that he'd have to change her _before_ she developed wrinkles, and I was not too surprised that he gave in quickly. All his time of being alone had taught him a thing or two, about picking his battles. That was when I came down the stairs holding the box.

He handed it to her gingerly, as if it would break apart in his hands, just by letting it go. She looked majorly stunned by the oak box, and the meaning it held, in her hands. She took a full thirty seconds to spin the opening to face her. Slowly, her face brightened, her eyes glowed with wonder, and she pushed open the top.

She took in the jewel case's contents very slowly, as if she were memorizing or appraising each one. First she pulled out Elizabeth's engagement ring. Only I could hear Edward sigh contentedly, as she put it on her left hand. He looked like he wanted to glue it there; if only it weren't too big. That ring looked like it belonged there, especially amongst all the other Antique pieces she was wearing today.

She made mention of the slight honey-color of the white gold, as being an alloy of a bygone era. In the 1930's till the 50's, the alloying changed to a bright white, that resembled platinum closely; there were few platinum pieces in that era, as that metal was reserved for wartime use. And nowadays, the alloys were so pitiful, they had to be platinum plated, just to look white.

I was still shrieking w/ Esme, but Edward was down on his knee. He was _very_ still, as he watched her taking in the contents; listening to what she had to say. Bella slipped the ring from her left ring finger, to the right, and he mentioned that he'd take her to Tiffany's tomorrow, and get her something that fit.

"...A diamond is a diamond." She told him, "It's beautiful, and can shine brightly, but in the end, it's still just a well-cut rock." She smiled at Edward, and Edward grinned back.

Her attention returned to the box, as she pulled out the matching wedding band. A single tear fell down her cheek as she read the inscription, and this ring fit _perfectly_ on her left hand. Edward nearly rolled onto the floor, seeing her in his mother's wedding ring. All of his dreams were coming true, and the visions I was getting, in return, were of a different, happy Edward. Edward the husband, Edward the father, Edward the content.

Bella flipped the engagement ring back to her left hand, to give us the full effect. She wiggled her fingers to show the sparkle, and Edward spoke. "...You have no idea how long I've waited for this." His eyes were so bright, you could go blind looking. "Ah, it suits you." He held her hand to his face; savoring this stolen moment.

What I was witnessing was so private, precious, and sweet, that I was _almost_ embarrassed to be here. Almost. My brother was not one to be overly emotive, so the chance to see his humanity, was not one to be missed. Bella had turned Edward from Monster to Man, in just weeks after she moved to Forks, for high school. When he'd left her, he'd regressed to something far worse than any degree of monstrosity. It was only upon her return, that he received any of his former self back. If he'd sold his soul when Carlilse transformed him; he'd received it back when Bella was near.

She pulled out the next ring; a different color, that had darkened with age. She examined this one, and then took Edward's hand into her own. Bella's eyes peeked up through her lashes, shyly, as she took in his expression. She gasped; he looked radiant. Could a vampire glow? This one did. Slowly, drawing out the moment, she slid the ring on his left hand. His gasp was so much that even Bella heard. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his pleasure was so pronounced. Her eyes shifted to him again, and beamed.

"This next ring has a story." He began, as he snatched it out of the box, before she could look too closely. His swiftness had taken her aback, but Edward was not something you could get used to. He began to weave the tale about Elizabeth Mason's matching ring and bracelet. The designer who'd made this set was one of the original designers to start the Art Deco movement. Officially, it didn't start till the 1920's, but this man had been one of it's very beginners. This story would interest her, as it has a lot of jewelry history as well.

She touched his cheek, and mouthed that she was sorry, when he described his mother's lost bracelet. The sadness that touched his eyes, affected her greatly. "Well, I hadn't seen that bracelet in over ninety years." He smiled sadly, taking her stray hand into his own, and gazing down at her wrist. Pressing her hand to his cheek lightly, "So you can imagine my surprise when I saw it on your wrist today."

I hadn't seen that one coming; Edward really tossed me a curve ball with this one. Bella nearly fainted; I saw all the blood drain from her face. She stammered, as she asked him if he was certain. That was when he slid that ring on the pointer finger of her right hand. She gasped as she let it catch the light; the lone sapphire flashing blue sparkles onto Edward's cream shirt.

I had always loved that ring. One very large oval sapphire had been immediately surrounded by two layers of tiny, round diamonds, and then flanked by over two carats of rectangular diamonds that Bella called 'baguettes'. It looked as if the sapphire was spiraled by ribbons of iridescent diamonds. A true "ballerina ring", she'd called it.

Bella cried out his name, in joy, and threw her arms around his neck. Watching them shower each other in kisses made me think about my own relationship, with Jasper. I don't think I ever remember being so thrilled to see him, but then again, I'd never lost him either. Our love had long been the slow, warm burn of more mature relationships. Bella and Edward were just beginning again, though I was not sure that the passion would dull for them. Their relationship was markedly different from anything that I've seen before. Not with Carlilse, Emmett, or even Jasper and myself.

Bella and Edward were more deeply entwined than even vampire mates were. This was a relationship of firsts; every step they took together was a first for our kind. There aren't many vampire lovers who would take the amount of care and restraint that my brother took with Bella.

I knew they only had seconds left by themselves. I could hear my family driving through the forest now. Soon it would be time to show a united front, even though the worry my father had for her son, and our secret, would be at the forefront of any discussions today.

Hearing the car doors open, and close, Bella cleared herself of all extra jewelry, and sat very straight; her posture one of formality and rigidity. Edward flitted next to her, his arm around her shoulders, her arm resting on his. I noticed she appeared to be concentrating on something immensely, and I tried to gain insight, but they opened the doors. My gifts were otherwise occupied, playing hostess to my family, both old, and new.

**If you haven't checked it out already, I've started a new story. Please give a read and review to my college themed story "Here's to You!"**.

_Warning: Contains lots of 'Studward', and alcohol. Ooh what a party that could be..._


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N**_**: **_Took much longer than usual to update, but the lack of reviews (in both of my stories) left me disheartened. I couldn't bring myself to write anything, so I poured myself into the fictions of others instead. My husband, Zevward, was worried that my laptop (and my housecoat) were permanently attached to my body... Forgive, and notify me of any mistakes; Den is out of town *lesigh*_

_I hope I haven't lost you guys. _

**Jake's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been gone, but it was long enough that I'd just passed a "Georgia Welcomes You!" sign. Was I destined to spend a lifetime running around the country? I'd have to stop, and phase back, eventually. In any event, I had no intention of doing that today.

_'That's a hell of a way to see the country, Jacob.'_ Sam's voice boomed in my head; I could not ignore the Alpha, try as I might.

_'Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon? Wouldn't Emily be pissed if you spent your entire trip in wolf form? Leave me be, Sam. Let me live in peace, please!'_

_'You WILL return home, Jacob. I'll give you one week, to accomplish whatever you need to , and then you _will_ come back.'_

His voice left me; silence reigned supreme. He'd at least given me a week to be alone, and organize my thoughts. Sam gave me a week to plan my assault on Edward Cullen.

**Bella's POV**

Time passed quickly. Before I knew it, I was 24, and my child was 3. I'd thrown him a small party, but truthfully, only my dad, Edward, and I were there. Charlie was only half speaking to me because of the whole Jake thing. Billy stopped calling when his son took off, and it was Charlie's subtle way of letting me know that he did _not_ approve.

Aaron ended up with quite the haul, for his birthday. My dad had gotten him a wooden train set; one of those toys with a million pieces, that I'd thank him profusely for later. The kind of toy you break your ankle on, in the middle of the night? Yeah. One of those.

I gave him a beading toy with farm animals. It would be good for his fine motor, as well as labeling the animals. I also picked up a toddler bed for him, in the shape of 'Lightning Mc Queen'. My boy was getting too big for his crib, so why shouldn't he have the coolest bed in town? After Aaron and I worked very hard, watching Edward put it together, he spent many afternoons jumping up and down on his new-found, bar-less, freedom. He could run in and out of his bed whenever he wanted, so I had to put up a better gate by the stairs, and put child proof knobs on the doors upstairs, but he pretty much stayed put. He was ready for a little more freedom, and I was more than ready to give it to him.

The Cullen's could not be outdone, of course. Alice sent over boxes of clothing with fancy french tags. Esme and Carlilse sent fancy European toys, and Emmett sent a card. There was a note saying that Rosalie wouldn't let him buy a big present, but Alice had let him sneak in some cash towards the clothes. It felt sad that my future in laws really couldn't be there. Truth is, Charlie was already suspicious by how young Edward looked. Throw a few more non-aging Cullens into the mix, and it was a recipe for sure fire disaster. I knew we'd eventually have to leave, and I was thankful that the house I loved, had fallen through.

Edward's gift, of course, topped them all. He plopped two rectangular boxes down in front of me, a red, satin ribbon, tied around one, and the other was robin's egg blue, with a white ribbon. "What's this?" I asked suspiciously, giving him the stink-eye.

"Why, both of your presents, of course!" He grinned a toothy crooked smile, making Charlie shudder. When he flashed his teeth this way, Edward truly looked frightening. I'd have to ask him to give me a good bite with those lips later. Trust me, there was nothing that his mouth was not capable of. (_**A/N: !!!**_)

My thoughts caused a silly grin on my face, and I could see Edward trying to read their meaning. I winked at him, and he understood. It was enough; I watched him turn away from Charlie, and wink back. Carefully, I pulled open the red ribbon, handing it to my son, and lifted the cap of the white box. My hands began to shake, when I realized what was in there. Had I not been given enough plane tickets, in my lifetime? "Plane tickets, Edward?" The attempt to keep the petulance out of my voice had been in vain.

"Your gifts are at the other end." He said simply, soundlessly he got up from his place on the kitchen window sill, and he stood next to me. He signed to my son 'airplane'

Aaron signed back 'family', and Edward agreed.

'Love' Edward told him. 'Home' 'Always'.

'I love you' He reached for Edward; there was nothing he wouldn't give my son.

Charlie watched this exchange with wide eyed wonder. He rarely got to see my son communicate; this was something he only did with Edward, and occasionally, with me. He had _never_ done something like this for Jacob, and Charlie was more than a little sore over it. He couldn't use his most powerful argument in his arsenal: That Edward wasn't right for my son.

"We leave tomorrow morning, Bella. I already cleared it with Ken, and since it's only a one day trip, you can be back as early as Wednesday. I must warn you though, you may never want to leave."

Charlie gagged. He had not adjusted well to our engagement, and any time Edward intruded on his personal space, he voiced his opinion one way or another. "Is that so, young man?" He spoke through his teeth a lot, these days. Charlie often let me know that he thought Edward's 'Baby Face' would disappoint me someday.

Edward was always more polite than Charlie deserved. "Bella's reactions never cease to surprise me, Chief Swan." He placed his hand on my shoulder, and kissed my cheek. "So? Won't you open the next one?" He nudged the blue box towards me, and I gingerly pulled the white satin bow off of the box.

"TIFFANY & CO." I read, stiffening with shock. "What's in here, Edward?!"

"By your reaction, I'm guessing a corpse. Charlie, you may want to call for backup." He had been taking a swig of beer, but snorted at Edward's quip, and beer fountained out of his nose.

"A corpse. Way to be subtle, Edward." I half smiled as I pulled the top off of the box to find a diamond pavé key. "Edward; it's lovely." I smiled up at him, fingering the key in my hand, enjoying the light show as light maneuvered through the diamonds. "You shouldn't have--" he raised a cool finger to my lips, and cut me off.

"It's nice to have you accept a gift so graciously. Good practice for you too. There's more where this came from..." He winked at Charlie, and then at me. Such a tease, that boy was. "You haven't checked the back, yet." He carefully lifted the pendant out of the box, and turned it over for me to see.

I read out loud what was engraved on it, "Take care of my heart; I've left it with you." Charlie made a sound similar to one a cat makes when it's coughing up a particularly nasty hairball. "Oh, Edward!" I squealed, "The key to your _heart!_" I could ham it up a bit sometimes too...

"You always had the key to my heart, but this one is multi-functional. You'll see why." He winked again, and I had to fight the urge to smack him. We were going to play cryptic games now, were we?

Charlie was gagging again, and I cleared my throat, "Shall we go, Edward?" It was obvious that the 'party' was over the second Edward had shown up this morning, and I was in a rush to have it over with completely.

'Zoo' Edward signed as he placed the key around my neck. He stood back and admired his handiwork, pleased that he'd gotten another expensive piece of jewelry on me. He'd already decided that he wanted me to keep his mother's ring on my right hand, and make myself a new ring for the left. Honestly, I think he just wants the opportunity to buy me more jewelry, since I already had a car. He'd offered to buy me an Audi coupe for my 18th birthday.

'Yes please! Let's go.' I replied, with more than a little relief in my tone. Aaron squealed with delight, as he scooped him up, and dragged us both out the door.

_**Make my day; review. Reviews are the path to a quick update. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_Holy shit-balls, Batman! Has it been so long? I do apologize for the long hiatus. Massive "Real Life FAIL". My laptop broke, I'm working 60 hours a week, and am buying a house. It's very busy in the Papayah residence just now. Thankfully my son is healthy and learning quite well. He's in school, and I'm teaching during the day, and playing jeweler by night._

_To make a long and heartbreaking story short, I lost all my files on my computer to a fatal crash, and even my backed up files (on a USB key) didn't make it unscathed. It took me a long time before I could think about all those lost chapters without crying. I'm rewriting them as best I can, but I doubt they'll live up to the drafts that I lost. /end pity party _

**Bella's POV:**

We pulled up to the Seattle Zoo a little after two, and the sky was a cooperative overcast. Aaron's overquiet nature had now ceased to surprise me, he rarely communicated using anything other than signing, for me, and mental pictures for Edward. Those two had become quite the pair—inseparable. I slung the diaper bag over my shoulder, and closed the passenger's door to my Audi as Edward took Aaron out of his car seat. '_Zoo?'_ Aaron signed as they crossed around the back of the car to reach me.

"Zoo. Sweetpea. That's right." I winked at Edward and gave him a swift smack on his backside. "Remember, no eating the exhibits!" He rolled his eyes and let a snort escape as he pulled Aaron onto his back 'piggie back' style.

"I'll _try._" Edward mock whined as we crossed the parking lot making our way over to his family, awaiting us at the entrance. They were all there, except Carlilse, who had been waiting in line for the last twenty minutes. "Is the queue long?" Edward asked Esme.

"Not so bad, but the woman behind the counter is terribly slow. I join him now and then, but I want to stay close by." She shot Edward a meaningful look that I'm sure Jasper did not miss.

My blonde haired, soon-to-be brother in law leaned against a pillar next to Alice, who was having one of those damned silent conversations with Edward, who was grinning like a fool. One of his beautiful marble hands left my son's leg, covered his eyes and he began to laugh. "Hi guys." I waved and turned to my left to look over Alice's shoulder. Aaron had noticed peacocks roaming the parking lot, and wanted to get closer to them.

"He wants to feed them Bella." I would have to go alone if we didn't want to spook the birds. Edward gave me an apologetic look and shrugged his shoulders, making Aaron bob up and down, a squeal bursting from his lips.

"Let's go BooBoo." Edward set him on the ground _very_ gently and handed me the end of his harness. We made our way over to the three birds, and I dug some bread out of our bag for him to feed them. The male was nearly as large as my son was, and so pretty. The brightest blue and green plumage imaginable; I wondered what it would look like through Edward's eyes. Aaron let out a loud chirp and the birds stumbled awkwardly back. They started stalking in the opposite direction, and my son reached his chubby fingers up to take the bread from my hands. Once he had it in his possession, he tore off after them. I followed behind him on the, thankfully, smooth pavement. One of the birds turned their beige face back to see where we were, and caught site of the treat in my son's tiny fingers. They all stopped. Instantly.

I heard Emmett laugh loudly behind us as my son stretched his hand out to the closest peacock, who in turn stretched his neck out, to take a bite. Once the first bite was taken, Aaron squealed, and displayed the bread, triumphant. My Vampire family clapped softly in the distance; Edward's face absolutely glowed with delight. He loved my son, and I knew it. It was really too soon for me to be thinking about remarrying, and if it had been anyone else, I would have turned them down. Edward was something different entirely. I knew I was making the right decision regarding Edward--he would love and protect us to the very end, whenever that turned out to be.

A second bird crept up to the bread and took a bite, while the third crept the closest of them all. He was very nearly beak to chest as they studied each other. Edward laughed in the background, no doubt at whatever my son had thought—he was a funny kid, when he wanted to be. The bird's beak was nearly over my son's shoulder when Aaron sneezed. The three birds took off across the parking lot, my son's bread in tow. We slowly made our way back to our new family as Carlilse returned with our tickets. Emmett and Rosalie were discussing the Jeep he planned to turn in when they returned to their own home next week. Edward gripped my hand in his, and Esme cooed to Aaron, who went willingly into her arms.

First up was the Rainforest exhibit. We passed sloths, parrots, three leopards (Edward caught my attention, and pointedly licked his lips), and a habitat full of these mouse looking things. Gross. We saw butterflies, lizards (big and small), and made our way over to the grizzlies. Edward nudged Emmett in his side, and I couldn't help myself. "Nothing quite like an irritable grizzly." I beamed at Emmett who beamed at Edward, who beamed at me.

"Certain days, my love, you rival an irritable grizzly quite nicely." He kissed me squarely on my lips, and snaked his arms around my waist. My legs, of course, turned into jelly, and I nearly passed out in his arms. "It's nice to see I've still got it." He winked at me, and the right side of his lip quirked up into a quick crooked grin, which finished me off.

I heard a rumbling growl to my right, and I saw Emmett's big idiot self instigating with a bear fifty feet away from him. "Stop provoking the wildlife!" Rose smacked him on the back of the head. He swiped his 'paw' at the bear, who swiped back and growled. I ignored them as best I could, and concentrated on kissing my Edward. I hope it's always like this...

"You're too damned handsome for your own good." I rolled my eyes, and we made our way over to the sea lions. "Look Boo!" I pointed into the habitat. "Renée used to call them 'sea puppies'." I peeked up at my fiance and noticed him watching us both lovingly.

"'Sea puppies', you say? They look nothing like puppies. They don't taste very good either." He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "They are cute though... In a desperate for dinner kind of way." He kissed my ear, and wrapped his arms around my waist, from behind. Aaron was traveling on Carlilse's shoulders by this time, and the good Doctor was telling him about species, anatomy, and organic chemistry.

"Boo!" he squealed, and poked a chubby finger at himself. Esme and Carlilse exchanged loving glances, and we all smiled.

"Yes, you're 'Boo'." I reached up and tapped his wide little nose with my finger. "Can I have a kiss?" He grabbed Carlilse's hair as he bent down to place his lips to my face.

Suddenly Alice piped up, "We'll be right back, Bella." They jogged off and I nervously glanced at Edward, who merely stroked my cheek.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." Jasper must not be thinking of snacking on either of us, if he's as calm as this. Right? Carlilse and Esme sat down on a bench and started to unhook his harness so that he could play in the park near where I would be eating. We walked off to the small cafe, and I purchased an order of fries, a chicken sandwich and a water.

"I love you too, Edward." I brandished a fry near his lips, and he surprised me when he tentatively took a bite, grimacing as it went down.

"That will be unpleasant to choke up later. How can you _eat_ that?!" His golden gaze smoldered as he brought his lips near my neck, and lightly dragged his tongue from the tip of my ear to the hollow of my throat.

"Jesus, Edward! Not in front of the _kids!_" The Edward of my childhood would never have been so forward in any physical aspect of our public relationship.

"I can never give you children, Bella." His haunted gaze bore through me, straight to my soul. The hurt and pure torture in his expression spoke volumes about what the love of my existence was feeling internally.

"This one child I have is enough, Edward. You have been more of a father to him than Bob _ever_ was!" I put down the bag of food and took both of his hands into my own. "Please believe me when I tell you that all I need from you, is _you_. I need you to be yourself, and the rest will come. I don't need children, fast cars, mansions, or money. All I need is for you to love me, and to love my child. Maybe in time, you'll come to see him as your own." I kissed his fingers and we carried the bag over to where Carlilse was pushing him in a bucket swing. I stretched my neck up to kiss his cool cheek. He plucked the bag from my fingers and tossed it to Esme. His left hand grabbed my right, and he place my left hand on his shoulder. "You want to dance, do you, Mr. Cullen?" I grinned devilishly at him. "I'm just as bad as I've always been, though I've suffered through many hours of expensive lessons!" He chuckled as we swayed from side to side in time to the music playing from the out doors cafe

"You've never been a terrible dancer, I hate to inform you, Bella." He rubbed his cool nose against my own. Onlookers whispered feverishly as they watched us dance in the middle of a playground. Jealous much?

"After all those lessons, I can now at least pretend to know what I'm doing. I can 'fail' with style!" I grinned at him as he stepped away from me and twirled me in two quick circles. His pale hand left my own, and he gave a stiff bow. Edward peeked up from beneath his lashes to see how his antiquarian display would be received. Esme cooed, Carlilse snorted (it _was_ in the middle of a petting zoo/playground after all), and I clumsily curtsied in return.

"I thank you for the dance, Miss. Swan. Might I call on you later?" I reached into my purse and rummaged to the deepest, darkest corner, and fished out one of my old business cards.

"I would be honored, Mr. Cullen." I handed him my 'calling card' in true Victorian fashion.

His eyes alight with mischief, he kissed my ring, "Somewhere, I'm sure, my mother is laughing. You make quite the lady, Bella. A true catch, if ever I did see one." Aaron latched onto his leg, and climbed up it. Edward picked him up, and the three of us hugged.

"Double kissies, Edward?" I asked him, with a wink. My son chirped his ascent, and quickly looked from him, to me, back to him again.

"Double kissies, Bella..." Together we put our lips to each cheek and noisily kissed him. Aaron struggled to get free, but with Edward entrapping him within his iron grip; he didn't stand a chance. Many kissies later he chirped with delight. This boy loved affection. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of packing for the both of you, since we're leaving for the airport quite early in the morning."

"It's fine, Edward." Aaron sat down to eat the bun from the chicken sandwich, and Carlilse and Esme took a stroll over to the atrium—Esme always had a thing for aviary.

"Since we're going to New York, we should probably take him to see his grandparents. What will the weather be like? I'd rather not do that by myself, you know," I let out a nervous laugh. "just in case..."

Alice and Jasper reappeared with a balloon for Aaron, who instantly abandoned his lunch. Thankfully, Edward caught the bun before it hit the ground, and he shot Alice a glare, having spoiled his lunch. Alice, ever unphased, flicked her hand dismissively, and said, "Pshh, Edward puhlease. Who are you trying to intimidate?" She folded herself down on the ground in front of him, and Aaron tried to hand her the bun. "Oh, you want me to eat that, don't you?" Her honeyed gaze went from my son, to me, and she reached out for my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Life is so much better now." She said, to no one in particular, but six vampires agreed with her. "You're going to love your surprise, and the weather will be fine for a visit to the Handler's place of business."

Edward silently squeezed my other hand, and we made our way to the exit, as Aaron was half asleep on Rosalie's shoulder. Even my blonde nemesis had been nothing but kind to the toddler who now shared their lives. "Thank you all for spending the day with us. It means a lot to him." I smiled at them all as they prepared to embark on their own journeys back to their corners of the country. Edward and I would be building our own lives soon. I wanted a quick engagement, and though we haven't spoken much about the wedding, I planned to do that with him soon enough.

Edward strapped the baby in his seat, and I tried to sneak my way behind the wheel. Cool hands grabbed my shoulders; effectively stopping any progress I might have made. "I don't think so, young lady." He whispered planes of velvet into my ear; his chilled breath causing my senses to overload, and my breath to catch in my throat. He dragged my by the hood of my jacket over to the other side, and deposited me into the seat. "I want to get back to Forks before we leave tomorrow." He clicked the door closed and zipped around to the other side before I could think about climbing over the seat.

I dug through the CD case on the floor, and pulled out a Norah Jone's CD, much to Edward's dismay. Something about her voice unsettled him, but I loved her unique tunes too much to care. "We haven't spoken about a time frame for the wedding, Edward." His eyes left the road, and their golden gazes appraised me, momentarily.

"Did you have any preferences," He paused for a moment, seemingly swallowing nervously, as if I was about to reject his proposal. "Bella? It can be as far away in the future as you prefer—just having you in my life has been enough to settle my nerves because I know you're safe."

"I'm thinking sooner, rather than later, Edward. My son loves you, and I love you—what reason is there, to wait? I just request that it be small. Just us."

"Sooner rather than later?" He seemed to taste the words on his tongue as my child slept on in the backseat. The road whizzed by in a blur as we drove on in the darkness. "You're ready then?" His eyebrows bunched together as if he were missing some crucial piece of information.

"Ready and willing, Eddiekins." he scoffed, and rolled his eyes, but took one hand off of the wheel, to take my hand.

"I hate it when you use nicknames." He laughed softly, kissing my fingertips. "Rest now, I'll wake you when we get close, Bella."

"We'll plan more when we get home?" I yawned hugely, all the walking from the afternoon settling down upon me.

"I'll marry you tomorrow, if it please you, love."

**Edward's POV**

I silently drove down the path to our family home, my mind wandering solely on Bella, and her surprising declaration. She wanted something small, but perhaps more importantly, she wanted a wedding _soon_. I never imagined she would acquiesce so quickly. I thought I would have to charm my way into her heart after plying her with many an alcoholic beverage.

"Bella, we're home, my love." I stroked her cheek, and the electricity jolted between us. Her sleepy brown eyes jerked open and she smiled softly at me. I pressed the button to unhook her seatbelt, and got out to release Aaron from his seat. Gingerly I shifted his weight, so as not to rouse him from his sleep. I'd purchased a large mahogany crib for him to sleep in style. If ever I thought that Bella would be the sole reason for my existence, this child had become paramount to my survival.

My instincts were coming closer and closer to the surface of my 'seventeen' year old mind. I felt like the Edward trinity—Edward the father, Edward the son, and Edward the holy soon-to-be-husband. Bella still worshiped the ground that I walked on, and she placed me on quite the pedestal, though not nearly as high as I had been before I left her in the woods.

Slowly she followed me up the stairs, and I caught the faint smell of wolf. Cautiously I whipped around, encircling the child in my arms, into a cage of protection. I didn't see him, so I followed Bella up the stairs. Locking the door behind me, I dropped my keys on the table in the foyer and made the trip up the stairs to Aaron's room. Alice had spent the last few days setting it up—I didn't blame Bella for not wanting a wedding of true Alice proportions.

Blindly, she followed me into the bedroom, and she sleepily blinked as she took in all the brand new furniture. I placed him down in his crib, and he continued to sleep soundly, flickers of his dreams shooting through my head. Softly shutting the door behind me, I turned to the love of my life, "I've laid out clothes for you, Bella. Go have a shower, and meet me downstairs."

"Oh, no you don't." She whispered, as she grabbed the collar of my shirt. Willingly, I allowed my face to be pulled within reach of hers, and let her kiss me hungrily. Her arms wrapped around my neck, but they didn't stay there for long. She began peppering my jaw with kisses, and her hands slid down my shoulders.

Swiftly, I picked her up, and slung her over my shoulders. Dragging her into my room—our room-- I tossed her onto the bed, grinning as she bounced roughly, just once. Faster than the blink of her human eye, I pinned her down, and growled at her. Something shifted in her gaze, and her expression became wanting. I could smell the arousal in the air, and my throat charred, thoroughly. Nimbly, she caressed my cheek with one hand, and began to unbutton her shirt with the other. She reached button number three before I tried to stop her, my eye catching a brief flash of black as I tried to button her closed again. "Go shower, my love, I need to have a quick hunt, ok? I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I kissed her cheek, and ducked as she flung a pillow in my direction.

"Nothing will happen to us if we have sex before the wedding, ye olde prude-ward." I watched my love huff off into the bathroom, and laughed all the way down the stairs.

No sooner had I popped the trunk of the car to gather the luggage, I heard his thoughts. "I'm coming for you, Leech. Just you wait—you think you can take whatever you want from me? I don't think so. I'm going to burn you alive..." I whipped around, inhaling the air around me deeply, attempting to pinpoint his whereabouts.

Sampling the air around me became useless as his russet eyes glowed softly in the distance. His paws thudded softly on the earth as he stepped out from the underbrush, and into plain view.

"You ready to die, Leech?" His voice was full of anger and hatred, that hate would make him strong.

"I'll do nothing of the sort, Child. You'd do well to know that you'll never survive a fight against me. You should turn tail and run, while you still can. Pose a threat to my family, and I'll dispatch of you quickly."

A low growl sounded through the air, and that was when he leapt at me.

_Did you like Dad-ward? I sure did!! If the idea of Edward pinning you down on the bed gives you goosebumps, review! Next chapter has dramaz. Want a wrestle move to be featured in the story? Leave me a message. I love you kids. _

_"Here's to You" (My other story) will hopefully be updated by tomorrow. Stick with me kiddies--I'll not abandon you so long again._


	25. Chapter 25

**_Now now, all you Jacob fans beware, I have no intention of making Jake bad. He's so jealous that he's out of his skull. Understand that rational Jacob will be back, though not for a while. He's hit rock bottom; it can only go upwards from here._**

**_Bella/Edward fluff. Much love._**

**_Not mine!_**

**Bella's POV**

I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it; letting it release the tension in my muscles. Edward somehow managed to get me more worked up now, than he did when I was a teenager. Probably because I now have enough sexual experience to know what I was missing. My favorite body wash was sitting happily in the corner of the shower, and I used a generous helping, knowing that Edward would like the scent.

I let my mind wander over getting married again as the hot water soothed my aching muscles. I thought about how much I'd changed in the eight years he's been gone. We were supposed to sit down tonight and _truly_ reconnect; I'd brought photo albums, and journals, so that we could really share-- together. I don't know if he planned to talk to me about himself yet, but I would certainly break the ice, and start off. There were very few points in my life that I was not proud of, and while I'd certainly changed; I felt like it was for the better.

Turning off the water, I slipped into my pajama pants and top. I wrapped my hair in a towel, and trudged down the steps. Faintly, I heard banging near the forest line outside the house. I walked over to the window, and what I saw broke my heart.

"NO!" I screamed, both Edward and Jacob froze as I tore down the stairs outside the house. Jacob's blood was everywhere, and I could hear his ragged breathing as the injured wolf limped towards me. His tongue hung limply from his mouth, his eyes rolling as he shifted into and out of consciousness.

"Bella, he's dangerous! Stay away from him! He came here to ambush us." Edward zipped in front of me and pushed into a defensive crouch. "If he couldn't have you to himself, he was going to kill me, and then go after you."

"It can't be. Jake?" His wolf form collapsed to the ground, and I rushed to him, only to be stopped by Edward's too strong arms.

"Bella no. You can't. He'll live. I'm bringing him to the treaty line. Sam will be waiting for me; I've already called them. Quickly, Bella. Go inside and watch over the baby." His onyx eyes willed me into submission, and I heard Jacob wheeze pitifully, as I walked away from him. I felt like a traitor as I walked up the stairs, leaving my former best friend on the ground to be dragged off by my fiance.

I mixed myself a dry martini, settled into the couch with my battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, and awaited the return of my beloved.

**Edward's POV**

The first thing I noticed was the moon; it was full. Maybe that counts for something as far as his insanity is concerned. Doubtful, but a thought nonetheless. The forest was bathed in a soft blue light, allowing humans the chance to enjoy a clear night of sky gazing. An opportunity I had planned to offer Bella, before _he_ showed. Light breezed swirled the branches of the trees around me, blowing my hair farther away from my eyes. Blowing his awful stench straight into my nose.

His claws made contact with my chest, knocking me backwards, into a great oak tree, splintering beneath the speed of our flight. I kicked my legs high in the air, flipping us once, ending with me pinning his body to the ground, trying to stay just out of reach of his teeth. I quickly lifted my right arm and heard the satisfying crack of bones. His ribs were shattered, on one side. He whimpered like a lost puppy, and I tried to angle our fight further into the trees—further away from my future wife and child. "You have no future with her, Mutt. She chose ME! Bella loves ME!" His teeth found purchase on a finger and ripped it off, tossing it twenty feet away.

I absolutely roared in fury. Charlie probably heard that, thirty miles away. I had him in a choke-hold, and I could feel the bones in his neck straining. "You damned MUTT!" I leapt back, and began to circle him; even injured he taunted me. He would send me pictures of her sick; just after I abandoned her in the forest. A comatose Bella with dull hair, blotchy skin; a feverish, clammy complexion. He sent pictures of her destroying anything that reminded her of me; screaming that she hated me. He would send vivid flickers of his fantasies, involving Bella. Sick little trysts that involved his face, and her genitalia. Fantasies of him fondling her, plowing into her, and her screaming only his name. It was the mental picture of her swollen with his wolf spawn that broke me.

I could never give her children. If only she could understand how it tortures me. The rage exploded within me as he focused on her cradling her hands protectively on her overly swollen belly. Her figure was soft, round; her face shining—happy. She looked beautiful.

I was just shattering every bone in his second paw when I heard her scream. She was obviously inside still, as her cry was muffled; even to our ears. We both stopped short, and listened as she sprinted down the stairs. I pummeled his head into the earth, leaving a large crater where his body pushed through.

Before she reached us, I sent a punch flying to his skull; I knew it would knock him out. I zipped over to my finger, and felt the sting of the venom repairing the tear as I touched the missing digit to my hand. She was only twenty feet away from him now, and I had to stop it. "Bella, he's dangerous! Stay away from him! He came here to ambush us." I stood in front of her as Jacob Black woozily tried to get to her. I could hear his body slowly knitting back together as he swooned both into and out of consciousness.

Trying to explain to her what was happening did not go over how I thought it did. She believed me the first time—she listened when I told her to go inside. Perhaps her sense of self preservation is better, now that she's an adult. Perhaps it has nothing to do with her own preservation, but that of her offspring. Bella's ability to love passionately, stubbornly, rivals even Esme, my immortal mother.

One last swift blow to his skull rendered him unconscious, and I dragged him quickly to the meeting point between Sam Uley, Billy Black, and myself. Jacob had broken the treaty, intending to harm not only myself, but Bella and her child. I knew that Sam could no longer hear all of Jacob's thoughts; he could only hear those that Jacob wished for him to hear. Anything Jacob shared with Sam would incriminate him further; I feared no retaliation from the Quilleutes.

******

"Christ Sam, what is this?" Billy roared, his black eyes alight with rage, as he took in his son's injured form.

"I've contacted Carlilse who is only minutes behind me." I deposited Jacob on the ground in front of his father's feet. "Jacob Black has broken the treaty on several counts. He attacked me without cause, and had intentions of harming Bella and her child." Carefully I took two steps back, raising my hands, showing I intend no harm. "Clearly we could start a war over this, if need be..."

"But we will not." The lyrical voice of my immortal father carried over the land as he made his way toward us. He placed his hand on my shoulder, his eyes a light butterscotch, fresh from the hunt. "We wish none of you any harm, as my son has indicated by his calm manner. We only want to live in peace."

"I-Impossible." Gasped Jacob, his still form lying useless on the forest floor.

"Shall I look at him, Billy?" The two Indians looked at each other, and then to their fallen comrade. Jacob made a feeble protest, and truly, it was unnecessary; he was better by the moment. In another two days, the child would be fine. I told him not to pick a fight with me; it would only end in him being injured. My gift only aids me in my century of fighting experience.

"Will he live?" Billy ask, harnessing only a piece of the irritation in his voice.

My father looked to me, and I nodded. "He's not in nearly as much pain now. He will be well in a few days, at most. Keep your kind off of our land, and do not allow him to threaten my family again. My family has extended to include the Swans. We start no war tonight, and by your leave, we will go in peace."

"The 'Swans', as you call them, will _never_ be a full part of your family. Unless you bite them; which of course, will mean war. Do not forget the treaty." Sam reminded us, his arms folded across his chest.

"It is not we who need the reminder. Make sure the entirety of your pack is as familiar with the treaty as we are." _Go, son. I will follow._

I took off into the woods, grabbing a buck on the way home. I wanted to get home to Bella; it was late. Surely she would be asleep by the time I got home. She jumped when I entered the house, craning her neck to see me. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried!" She jumped up, threw her arms around my neck, and I picked her up to give her a gentle squeeze.

"Worried about me, love?" I rolled my eyes, "Really? Whatever for?" She peppered my face with kisses, and her heartbeat began to slow.

"Oh, I love you. I love you. I love you. You're not allowed to fight anything ever again." She was scanning me for any sign of injury. My eyes went directly to my injured middle finger, but noticed it had healed perfectly; her human eyes would be none the wiser.

"We'll see, Bella." I took note of the martini glass on the coffee table. "Shall I pour you another?"

"Please." She gazed deeply into my eyes, her lips curling into a sweet smile. "You've eaten." She stroked the ridge of my brow, and rested her hand on my cheek.

I patted her on her knee as I rose to refill her glass. "I did. Just grabbed a quick bite on the way home." I snapped my teeth together for emphasis, and was rewarded with a beautiful laugh. Mixing her drink the way I knew was her favorite was a new hobby of mine. "Dusty or dry, Bella?"

"Dry, please. I brought photo albums, Edward." Placing the gin back on the rack, I smiled. I could barely keep the silly grin off my face as I walked over to the olive jar.

"Did you, now?" I paused at the jar, "Did you want it with the olive, or with a twist, my love."

She thought on it a moment. Her face scrunched, just the slightest, with concentration. "You know what? I'll be adventurous—twist it, baby." She winked at me, and I nearly dropped my lemon slice.

"You little flirt." She laughed at me. Rinsing the lemon off my hands, I dried them, and carried the glass back to her. She curled into my side as I took my place on the sofa.

Grabbing the first album, I began to flip through the photos. "These are from graduation. Go Spartans!" She giggled as she sipped. "Ooh, look! You'll like this next page; It's me and Mike.

Sure enough, she was standing next to Mike Newton, his arm was around her, and he flashed his diploma. His eyes were glistening with pride, and yet my Bella looked hollow. She had a slight smile on her face, but I could see the vacancy within. "These are the first pictures taken of me, well, after, you know."

My breath caught in my throat. Had she lost so much time because of me? "Stop blaming yourself, Edward." She didn't even look up as she flipped through the next pages.

"I thought I was the mind reader, love."

"That may be, but there isn't a soul on this planet that knows you as well as I do." Her lips twitched up, "Ooh look. That's me in my first apartment. It was my first day in New York."

"Last time I lived there was in the fifties. Has it improved?"

"Where I lived was a crapshoot, so I doubt it." She put her glass down and gestured with her hands, "Rats the size of your face." She rolled her eyes, and bit her lower lip. "I was on a very limited budget, so I couldn't afford anything nice. I called them my pets, and had to store all my food in metal camping containers. Thank God for the Newtons; I called my dad, and they sent me everything that I needed."

"You should have seen the rats when I lived there, Bella. Things weren't as...clean...as they are now. They moved in herds..."

She laughed, and curled herself into my side further. Flipping the page again, I saw her using a loupe (**A/N: Jeweler's magnifier).** "This is me in school. That's my first professor." This Bella looked radically different. Her hair was cut in a short, no-nonsense sort of way, and her clothes were tighter; more fashionable than Forks-Bella would have worn. She had two earrings in each ear.

"You have another hole?" I brushed her hair out of the way, and there it was. She shuddered under my cool touch. "I shall have to fill it with diamonds then." I whispered quietly, trying my hardest to dazzle.

"I haven't worn anything in it in quite a while. I have three in the other ear."

"Aren't you afraid of needles, Bella?" Stating the obvious seemed to work best in this situation.

"After you left me, Edward, I wasn't afraid of anything." She flipped the page again, and I nearly jumped out of my seat. She was sitting in a chair, with her top off, covered by a blue surgical towel. She was getting a tattoo; suddenly the sliver of black I saw just hours before made more sense.

"You weren't kidding, Bella." The idea of a tattooed Bella horrified me; I'm still as much a project of my generation, as she is hers. _Come see the amazing Tattooed Lady!_ The only people, in my time, with such permanent markings, were under the employ of a freak show, or sailed the open sea. "Is it..." I swallowed reflexively, already knowing my answer. "Still there?"

"Over my heart, yes." What could drive her to get a permanent marking over such a sacred patch of skin? "Can I show it to you?" Her chocolate eyes misted over with unshed tears; it obviously meant a lot to her.

"I-I don't know, Bella." I was picturing bella as an early 19th century criminal with a tattoo that spanned from her neck to her pubis.

"It's not very large, Edward." She sighed heavily and turned the page. She was about to point to a different picture when my hands reflexively reached for the top button of her pajama top.

"Reading my mind again, love?" The second button fell away under my fingers and her heart rate soared. "Mmm... Listen to your heart fly." Her blood raged in her system raising her body temperature several degrees. My throat burned black with char. With the third button free, I could make out that she was wearing a flesh colored brazier. (**A/N: A very Edward term, yes?)** She unbuttoned the fourth button herself, and I could see the very top of a large scar on her ribcage.

She followed my eyes, and looked away nervously. "Here we are." I slid her hair to the right, brought my lips to her neck, and placed a very soft kiss before pushing her shirt off her shoulder. I smiled as I looked down. There, just over her heart, three and a quarter inches long, was my family crest.

"How did I miss this, Bella? I had no idea it existed. More importantly, how did Jacob not mention this?" Seeing my brand forever marked on this woman should have put him in quite the rage. Some primal part inside me _liked_ the idea that she permanently marked herself with my family crest, even after we'd abandoned her forever.

"I don't think that Jacob is familiar with your crest. He's never mentioned it to me before, and it's common in this time for women to have them." My fingers had a mind of their own, and they reached to undo the remaining two buttons. I pushed her shirt back, and beheld with my own eyes, for the first time, the scarring on Bella's body. She made a move to close her shirt, but I stilled her hands, and slid around her back. I gingerly pulled the shirt from her shoulders, and my breath caught in my throat. I traced each mar with my long fingers.

Each silvery feather was a lash into my own long dead heart. Would these disappear if she were turned? I had to hope that she wouldn't have to spend eternity reminded of the husband I would decimate, if ever I saw him again. "You were with me, weren't you?" I stared helplessly at the marks I had a hand in creating, from the moment I abandoned her.

"Come again, love?"

"In New York." There was no question in her tone. Somehow she knew. I helped her replace her shirt, and she carefully buttoned it closed as she curled into me once more, and picked up the photo album to resume the journey of our time apart.

"Not for all of it, no." It was true; I had only come when Alice began to fear the worst.

"Were you ever inside my home?"

"Nearly every night, Bella." Something struck her as funny, and a heavy chuckle escaped.

"Can't teach an old Vamp new tricks, eh?" She turned another page in her album, and the first picture of her and Robert appeared. She was bent over a microscope, her eyes in the eyepiece, and his hands were steadying her; showing her how to use it.

"Will these be hard for you, Bella?" I didn't want her to revert to the flashbacks. She hasn't had one in weeks; she was unmedicated for more than a month.

"No. Not now, Edward; not with you here." She caressed my cheek, fiddling with her necklace. She turned the page again, and Bella was wearing a simple pant suit, shaking hands with an older Jewish man. "Bob's father." She explained quietly, "After I took Robert's class, he had his father offer me a job. It was part-time, making an obscene amount of money, and I was able to move out of the rat infested apartment, into something a little less disgusting."

She flipped the page once more, and she was wearing a cap and gown. "This was when I earned my business degree." Robert, Charlie, Renee, and Jacob all huddled around Bella; her left hand in his. Jealousy burned in my throat, and I had the urge to snap at his jail-ridden fingertips. "He proposed to me shortly thereafter. We were happy then, and he was very well off. His parents had been in the business for generations."

She flipped the page, and the next pictures burned their way into my brain. Pictures of Bella wearing the same dress from Sam's Wedding, though it draped on her much better now. She was wearing a shiny new diamond ring on her left hand, and Robert kissed her on her cheek. This must be their engagement party. The next photo was of her and who were obviously Robert's parents; people we would see in less than 20 hours.

The woman was kindly, very dark skinned, and having a ready smile. She had bright blue eyes, despite her darkened pallor. "Where is her family from?" I couldn't help myself; she was probably stunning in her younger days.

"Who? Iris?" She pointed to the lady in question, "She's born and raised in New York City, but she's of Syrian descent."

"And what of him?" I pointed to her former father-in-law, hoping she would elaborate further.

"Barry? Oh, he's a sweetheart. Always very good to me; I never had to pretend to be something else around him. He was a good teacher, and taught me everything I know."

Time means little to me, but I glanced at the clock on the mantle, and noticed it was after two in the morning. "Bella, we leave in four hours. At least one of us should get some rest!" She yawned loudly, and snuggled in for the night. "No ma'am. Tonight, you sleep in the bed."

"With you?" I carried her slowly up the staircase to the third floor.

"As you wish, my love." My lips met hers, and I knew tomorrow would be pivotal. More puzzle pieces from her life would click into place.

I hope she likes my gifts.

Settling her into the center of the bed, I walked over to the dresser, and changed into a pair of pajama pants. Walking around the other side, I stretched out beside her. Wrapping her in blankets, I pulled her as close to me as I dare. I didn't want her to shiver in the night. "Good-night, my angel. Sleep tight. Dream of me?"

"Good-night; I shall try." She yawned, and closed her eyes. Slowly, her breathing evened out, and she whispered, "I love you."

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I'm off to work on "Here's to You". If you review nicely, another update might be in your future... **

**Next Chapter, wedding plans, presents, and (ex)Inlaws, oh my!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the feel of my stomach rising to my chest; we were landing. Planes always made me nervous enough to vomit, and I clutched Edward's fingers so hard, I feared my own would shatter. Aaron was sleeping on his chest, quite happily, and he removed his chin from Aaron's head to gaze at me.

"Something wrong, my love?" He removed my fingers from his, and put his arm around me. "Everything is fine, Bella. The pilot's thoughts are relaxed. Trust me." Cockily, he tapped his temple, and winked at me. Of course he'd be keeping tabs on the pilot, if there was any danger of us crashing, he'd jump out of the window, and fly away like a bird; with the two of us on his back.

He probably has an emergency parachute in his pocket...

You never can tell with Cullens.

The plane began to taxi, I closed our window because I didn't want the gentle sunlight streaming in, causing my fiance to sparkle. "We're at JFK now, Bella. Do you want to hit the city first, or do you want your surprise?"

"Let's go see his grandparents. I don't know where they live anymore, if we get to them past business hours." We made our way outside because Edward insisted on taking a taxi. "Forty-seventh and fifth, please." I told the cabbie, knowing this ride would set us back about sixty dollars. I guess all those humans close up would be too much for him to take the subway. New York City streets would be no better, but I suppose whatever is easiest for him. Edward quickly strapped the car seat into the back, using borderline vampire speed, but the cabbie was already driving—his attention was elsewhere.

Aaron was squealing at all the commotion going on in the city of his birth. I wondered if he remembered any of it. He seemed so much more of a baby back then; I think our time in Forks has helped him mature greatly. "Do you think he remembers it, Edward?" I often forget that my son's mind is not a mystery to him.

"He does not, Bella. He just likes that it's busy." He gently caressed my cheek, and the butterflies returned, though this time, I was nervous about seeing my ex-in laws. Would they welcome our appearance? I simply wanted them to see their grandson, they haven't called since the move, and I wondered if it was because they hated me. How would they react to Edward?

"Fawty-seventh and fifth!" The cabbie drawled, haulting, as Edward pulled our things out of the back, strapping the car seat to the luggage, and my son to his back, as he carried me so many years ago.

"This ergo carrier is fabulous, Bella." I laughed at the idea that he needed a toddler carrier to make hauling my three year old easier.

"I've carried him in it since he was born. That thing has seen a lot of action."

"I remember." He put an arm around me, and held me tightly. "They still own the same place, Bella?"

"Well, my in laws do, but Robert had opened his own place. I don't have the slightest idea what's happened with that now." I lead him a block and a half down, and rang the doorbell. It was only a matter of time.

The door buzzed open, and I pulled, opening to a medium sized jewelry store; the place where it all began. I didn't recognize the man behind the counter, but he was young enough to still be a student; Barry loved hiring kids. "Hi. Is Barry in?"

"He's in the back, but he can't be disturbed." The kid's bright blonde hair unsettled me, something about him made me nervous. Edward felt it too, his grip on me tightened, and he repositioned himself, very carefully, in the event that there was an altercation.

"Tell him Bella is here. Trust me, he'll come out." I smiled at him reassuringly, suddenly self conscious about the lines that must be appearing around my mouth.

Touching them, I heard Edward whisper, "Take your hands from your face; you're lovely." The boy disappeared to the back, only to return seconds later, Barry directly behind him.

"Bella!" He cried, holding his arms out for me to hug him. I awkwardly hugged him over the counter, and his attention shifted to his grandson, and the man carrying him. "You brought my baby?"

"We were in town, and I had to come see you." His hair was still very short, though he'd put on about ten pounds, he looked exactly the same. I missed him. His grey eyes were alight with excitement.

"Is Iris around?" His hand extended, to take Edward's hand in his. If he was off put by my fiance's cool touch, he said nothing.

"I just called her. She's at bridge club, but if you'll stay for a bit, she said she'd be right over." He crossed the counter, and came to sit down on chairs near us. "How have you been, Bella? Washington State agreeing with you? You look great." I chanced a glance at Edward, and he was smiling, relaxed. Barry had no hostile thoughts, as I knew he wouldn't. He unstrapped Aaron from the carrier, and placed him in Barry's arms. "He got big, Bella."

"He did." I stroked his soft baby curls, and smiled, as he mooned over his grandson. "Washington has been good. I'm getting married, Barry."

The shock registered in his face, after all, it had been less than a year since I left his son. "Are you? That's nice, Bella." He smiled at me, and Edward's smile remained in place; he meant it. "When's the happy day?"

"We haven't set one yet, but it'll be soon. No bells and whistles this time around." I put my hand on his, and he shifted Aaron to place his hand on mine. We had been close, once upon a time.

"It's been eating at me since you left, Bella. I never knew; I had no idea. If I had known, I would have killed him myself." A tear slid down his cheek, and I tried to brush it away, but he was quicker. "I always thought you were too good for him."

"You were very kind with the settlement, Barry." I knew it was him; Robert would never have agreed to give me anything.

"We had to take care of you, Bella. You didn't deserve that." He placed my grandson on the ground, as the door buzzed again. The shock of red hair on the other side told me that it was Iris. "Here she comes, Bella. Be prepared..." We both laughed, and in stormed Hurricane Iris.

My son squealed; of course he would remember her. She had just as much energy as Alice, in a sixty five year old body. "BELLA! AARON! I couldn't believe it when Barry called me. I called Kayla Berstein because I had to tell _somebody_. Everyone wants to see you! What kept you away for so long?" She paused to scoop up her grandson, and continued at break-neck speed, "Bella, he's gorgeous. He looks a lot like..." Her eyes clouded over, and Edward shifted in his chair. "...Robert."

"He does." I admitted. Smiling at her as she took my hand.

"We've missed you, Bella. We're sorry; we had no idea." Her eyes misted over as she cradled Aaron in her arms. "Woo. Last time I did this, he actually fit. You're a beautiful little boy, Aaron." She kissed his head, and smiled at Edward.

"Bella is getting married, Iris." Edward's smile wavered slightly, and his jaw tightened very slightly. Something wasn't quite right.

"When, dear?" Iris' eyebrows furrowed as she took in this new information, and sized up the man beside me.

"We haven't set a date, Mrs. Handler." Edward's voice purred, but I watched him carefully, and he was borderline intimidating. Was Iris as calm as she seemed on the outside? Edward's body language seemed to suggest not.

"While I'm here, Barry, let's talk business." We grinned at each other, leaving Edward and Iris to fend for themselves.

"You buying?"

"Yeah, I think I'm tired of rounds, Barry. I think I want a good Emerald cut this time." He swaggered over to the other side of the case, and smiled.

"Emerald cuts I have, Bella. What did you have in mind? What's your budget?"

"She has no budget." Edward piped up, waving his hand dismissively. "I won't spend less than twenty-five." Iris laughed, and Barry gaped.

"Hooked yourself a wealthy one this time, Bella."

"Robert was no pauper!" We both laughed light heartedly, as if I had never left. "I was thinking about doing a three-stone ring, this time." Barry nodded, and I could see the wheels spinning in his head as he went through his inventory.

"That he wasn't, Bella. What are your specs? You want certified?"

"I was thinking maybe a carat and a half for the center, VVS1 clarity, F color."

"Two carats, Bella." Barry and I shot each other a look, as Edward interrupted once more.

"If you put a two carat stone in the center of a three stone ring, Edward, you have to put a carat on each side of it. If not, the proportions will be off."

"Sold. Give her the best you have, Barry. I want her to walk out of here with something almost as spectacular as she is."

"Come in the back with me, Bella. Let's dig through the safe." He opened the door that led to both the shop, and Barry's office, with the safe.

"Four carats, huh?" He winked at me and motioned for me to take a seat at his desk. Iris and Edward soon followed us back, and Edward took a seat next to me, while Iris played with Aaron on the floor. "You must be a pretty special lady to earn limitless spending on a ring, Bella."

"If carat weight was directly related to her specialness, then I think the ring would be large enough to make her fall over."

"I don't need a ring for that, Edward." Barry laughed, and tossed a stone and a loupe onto his desk, as he kept looking.

"That one's a hair over a two, Bella. D color, VVS1 clarity, excellent cut, polish, and symmetry. It'll set you back some change, though." I carefully unfolded the diamond paper, picking up his stone tweezers, and swilling the stone in alcohol.

"I have tissues in my top drawer, Bella." I held the loupe and gazed into the stone, and saw absolutely nothing.

"This one's nice for a VVS1. You have a Meiji?" (A/N: A Meiji is a VERY expensive microscope used by jewelers.)

"Yeah, it's in the shop. Don't bother though, that's a nice one. You won't find anything except an extra facet" He was looking at the certification for that particular stone, "And maybe a few minor polish marks under 30x magnification." He handed me the plot, and I handed Edward the tweezers.

"I like this one, Bella. It's not big enough though." He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "In this one instance, size matters..." He winked at me, and shifted in his chair, quite proud of himself. My filthy sense of humor was rubbing off on him, I think.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen. For women, diamonds are never big enough." He plunked four other diamonds on the desk, and we sorted through them all, settling on the first three we saw.

Edward shifted in his seat to pull out his wallet, and I felt a pang of guilt because I knew this would be expensive. "Bella, I'm going to pay Barry. Wait for me in the front, please? I'll be right out." I raised my eyebrow at him, and smiled, as I hooked Aaron to my back, and walked back to the storefront with Iris.

"It's been good to see you, Iris. I hope we see each other soon." She kissed my boy's cheeks, and then took my hand.

"Have dinner with us while you're here? We'll meet you anywhere, Bella." Smiling kindly at me, she wrapped her arm around me, and kissed my cheek.

"We're only in town today and tomorrow, so maybe we'll meet tomorrow night. Is your number still the same?"

"Always, Bella. Barry and I change very little, well, except for him and those damn phones. I swear, he has a new one every week." We both laughed, and Edward came out, wheeling the suitcases behind him.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then, Barry?" Barry smiled at my fiance, and clapped him on the back.

"That suits us just fine, Edward. That suits us just fine. Bella, take care, and we'll see you tomorrow. It's always good to see you."

**Edward's POV**

I sent her out with Iris, not only to settle finances, but I wanted to get her something special, and unique, and I felt that Barry was just the man to help me. "Forgive me, Mr. Cullen, but you look a little young to be able to drop such a large fortune on jewelry."

"No offense taken, Barry. Dot com fortune; I own several online businesses, and that's actually how I paid my way through medical school."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six." I could hear the disbelief in his thoughts, but he made no move to correct me. "I was wondering if you had any cushion cut stones." The cushion cut was a popular cut in my time, meant to be viewed by candlelight, which means it would be brilliant even in low light situations.

"Cushions are all the rage now, I have tons. How big?"

"What's a good size for a pendant, without being too overpowering?"

"For someone Bella's size? I would say a carat and a half is good, Edward." He dug through his safe, and pulled out the nicest stone in that size, and plopped it down in front of me.

He started to say prices, but I stopped him. "The money does not concern me, Mr. Handler. Not in the slightest. I'll pay you much more, in fact, if you can have these stones set before tomorrow. Do you remember what she likes?" I could hear his thoughts whirring by, as he shuffled through different ways to set those three emerald cut diamonds.

Finally, he settled on something that I'd like myself, and he spoke aloud, "You know, there was a ring in here that she saw years ago. She went nuts over it, and I think it would look phenomenal, when applied here. I can cast something for you, but in order for it to be ready tomorrow, I'll have to work all night, and most of the day tomorrow."

"I'll pay you anything you want, Barry. It would mean so much to know you created this for her. Something she could wear for an eternity, and remember her beginnings. The two of you mean a lot to her." Something I said won him over because he nodded his head.

"We love her like a daughter, Edward. Take good care of her; better than my son did." His thoughts took a sad, shameful, turn.

"I haven't told Bella yet, Mr. Handler, but I bought her a house nearby. If she agrees to move out here with me, she can work with you again." He beamed at me, his aged face looking ten years younger; he loved Bella, and despite his treacherous son, I could not dislike this man.

"I would like that, son. She still in 'the business'?"

"She's a jeweler for a store in Forks, yes. A horologist too, apparently."

He smiled proudly, "I taught her much of what she knows, Edward. She's a daughter to me, divorced to my son or not." I handed him a check for five thousand more than he asked, to ensure that everything was ready to wear by tomorrow night. I would sit through a human dinner in order to present her with gifts such as these. "White gold, or platinum, Edward?"

"She mentioned once that she prefers white gold for rings, but set the pendant in Platinum; something simple, antique. 18 karat white gold for the engagement ring though. I want her to love it, Mr. Handler. I want it to represent how our past helped us get to where we are today."

"You have a past, then? Is that why she agreed so quickly? Robert had a hell of a time getting her to settle down, you know." I knew exactly, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"I didn't, but we do have quite the history. I never stopped loving her; she saved me, Barry. I owe her every shred of happiness that I have." He sensed the deep need for privacy in our relationship, and he didn't push me further.

"She's a good woman, and I'm glad to see she's done so well. We'll see you tomorrow night." He extended his hand to shake mine, as we made our way out of the office. I handed him a slip of paper with our new address written across it.

We were headed there now, and I hoped that Bella would approve of it. I walked out with Bella, our luggage in my hands, and smiled softly at her.

She kissed my cheek, and whispered "Thank you." in my ear.

"As if you need to thank me, Bella. I would have done something far more grand, had you let me." I'd give anything to see her smile, and there was little left in her spirit to remind me of how broken she had been. She seemed so much better now, and I hoped we could only go upwards from here. I tapped her nose with my finger, and flagged a taxi, giving him the address we were headed towards.

"What's in Secaucus, Edward?" I winked at her, and she huffed. I'll be damned, if I would spoil the surprise, when she'd see it for herself in less than twenty minutes.

**_A/N: Any questions, email me. I actually wear the ring in this chapter, and I designed it myself. When he presents it to her, I'll post pictures on my facebook page. Curious? Search for me by my pen name, and add me. I'll add you right back! I also have their house picked out; pictures of it will make it on facebook too, but I want Bella to see it before you do._**

**_I wonder how she'll feel when she sees it... Will some of that "Don't spend money on me" crap appear? Maybe._**

_Be on the lookout for my new story, "Divine Providence". I should be posting it sometime this week. It will be unlike anything FFnet has seen. I'm still getting my shit together, but it's coming._


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N): Not mine! First line is a recap from last week. We're still in Edward's POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**What's in Secaucus, Edward?" I winked at her, and she huffed. I'll be damned, if I would spoil the surprise, when she'd see it for herself in less than twenty minutes.**_

We pulled onto Floral Terrace Road a half hour later, and two blocks later, the cab turned onto a brick paved driveway. Cream colored brick held the house together, and large windows flanked the white double doors. Each door was accented by a large, frosted half moon window. There was a three car garage attached to the right side of the house. I, personally, was excited about that. The second floor housed three of the four bedrooms, and one office.

Briefly, I glanced at Bella's face to gauge her reaction. It hadn't hit her yet, what this was.

She smacked me on the back of the head, and winced. I checked her hand, and quirked a smile as her face contorted into a scowl. "You bought a house, didn't you?" Her supreme irritation drifted from her in waves.

I burst out laughing. I walked around to the other side of the car to unstrap Aaron, and take the car seat out of the car. Bella continued to glare from me, to the house, and back to me. I tossed her the keys, and they hit her in the shoulder when she moved to catch them. "You bought this house, didn't you, Edward?" The keys dangled precariously from her fingertips as she stared at the spacious lawn. My only response was a sheepish smile.

"Did you expect anything less of me, Bella?"

"A small house in the suburbs, perhaps."

"The child needs space to _grow_, Bella." She stood before me, folded her arms defiantly, and jutted her chin out. My precious Isabella—her stubbornness knows no bounds.

"No. He'll need a map and a canteen to make it from one end of the house to the other. _That's _what he'll need!" She huffed and tripped over her own two feet. A low curse slipped through her lovely pink lips, and I covered Aaron's ears. She scoffed at me.

"You like it. Admit it." I could see the smile beginning to form on her lips, and I knew that I'd won.

"It _is_ a lovely house, but what about Charlie? He'll be crushed." He will not be the only one upset that I am moving Bella away from Forks. The dog will be a force to be reckoned with, when he finds out.

"You knew that we couldn't stay there for long, Bella. I haven't aged in a century; he's bound to notice eventually." She nodded her head and continued up the driveway, tossing the keys lightly in her palm. "Besides, Bella, I thought you might want to be closer to the City. Your former father-in-law would love to have you back. I picked that thought out of his head several times."

"How would we get around, Edward?" She glanced to the garage. I hadn't quite figured that out myself. My beloved Vanquish was parked inside, but it was only a two-seater. I could trade it in for their "Rapide" model, perhaps. More of a family car—four doors, four seat capacity. Still _very _fast.

"There's an Aston Martin dealer in Edison, Bella. I'm bringing the Vanquish in tomorrow, and I'll trade it in."

"You can't trade that car in!" I thought she would faint. The keys, which had been about to touch the lock on the door, tinkled to the ground. I put Aaron, and his seat, on the ground as I swiped the keys off the cement.

"It is of no use to me now, Bella. My family has _grown_." I placed each of my hands on their heads, and kissed her cheek. Her blush flared, and the loathing creature that I was, my throat burned. Her smile grew impossibly sweet, as I pushed the door open, just a crack. I pushed Aaron inside, and carried her over the threshold. Her feet kicked gently as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

As sweet as all this was, I could feel this tiff between us was not done...

"But that's your _car!_" Oh, I thought not...

"It's only a car, Bella. In a hundred years, trite things such as these will mean little. Worry not, wee one." She scowled at me. "I'll trade it in for the Rapide."

"You spend more money than Alice." Every other word brought her pointer finger to my chest, as she reprimanded me. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder about you." She wrestled lightly, to get out of my arms, and I resisted momentarily. Kissing her squarely on her mouth, I set her down firmly on the marble floors of the formal living room. "This is really something, Edward." Looking around, she whistled appreciatively. "Nicer than my place in the city. Must've set you back a pretty penny."

I flicked my wrist dismissively. "Not even nine hundred thousand, Bella. It was a steal, and it was lovely. The school district is _excellent_." We could send him to any private school in the world, but I wanted her to know that I thought of everything when selecting our first home. Together. We would live together. My dead heart soared at the idea. "Now follow me."

I lead her back into the foyer and up the grand staircase, her eyes floating over the rooms as we ascended. "I've left most of the rooms unfurnished, as I plan on sending you out purchase whatever it is your heart desires." That precious scowl returned. The kitten who thinks she's a tiger. "I did outfit the nursery, however." I stopped at the first bedroom, closest to the staircase. Each end of the stairs had a built in, solid cherry wood, gate with a lock. Form and function united when I hired a carpenter to construct sturdy, childproof gates to match the staircase. She would not have to worry about her child in this home; it was reworked with his very needs in the forefront of my mind.

Tentatively, she opened up the door to the nursery. It was the teal blue of the walls that called to her first. She rubbed her fingers along the white wainscotting as she took in the ocean theme. Aaron loved the ocean. Esme had painted a large fish mural opposite the crib, and that was the first place he toddled off too.

_'Mine?'_ He signed, tracing a sea turtle with his index finger.

_'Yours.'_ I smiled, and he ran over to hug me.

_'Family. Home. I love you.'_

"The fish look alive, Edward. It's almost as if they're swimming." Wistfully, she moved the curtains aside and peeked outside his bedroom window. He had a lovely view of the gardens, and the inground pool out back.

"Do you like it?" She slowly turned to face me as I placed him on his bed with sheets from 'Finding Nemo'. "Esme painted that, you know?" She traced her fingers along each fish, smiling softly.

"I still think it's way too much, Edward. Though I'm old enough now to accept your generosity without a fight."

_Thank God. _

"When did you wish to look at furniture?" I asked her, knowing that Alice was not far behind. The doorbell rang. "Ah yes, there she is."

Bella's eyes snapped up to meet mine, "Did you honestly think Alice would miss out on an opportunity like this, Bella?"

_I brought the Mercedes, Edward. Come strap in the car seat._

"Oh, good. We can all go." The door was unlocked, and she let herself in.

"Bella?" She raced up the staircase so quickly that she was a tiny blur.

**Bella POV**

I turned around and suddenly she was there. The whole day had been overwhelming. We arrived in NYC this morning, schlepped over to my former in-laws, where he purchased over 25,000 dollars in diamonds, and then he drives me here, to this 900,000 dollar mansion._ Our_ 900,000 dollar mansion. One that he called a 'starter home', somewhere in our conversation. On top of that, he's trading in his Vanquish for a car that he mentioned sells for over 260,000 dollars. Somewhere, on this big green planet, my Chevy truck rolled over in its grave.

He'd never flaunted his wealth like this, and though I knew he wasn't doing it purposefully, I was suddenly overwhelmed. My breaths came in shallow gasps; I was having a panic attack. "Bella, calm down." Alice stated, as she grabbed my arm. "Edward, go get water." I felt the darkness creeping up on me, and I warred to keep it down; warred to keep the monster at bay. Before I could blink, Edward was at my side, a glass in his hand. I sat myself down on the toddler bed, and took deep breaths; he knelt in front of me instantly.

"What's the matter, love?" He brought his fingers to the back of my skull, and knitted them through my hair, bringing my cheek to rest upon his shoulder. His cool hands on my body helped calm me, and eventually, my breathing slowed.

I struggled to keep my breathing even. I could hear him coaching me through it—he was my rock, my anchor. "So much money, Edward." He chuckled darkly.

"Yes, well, you'd be amazed how quickly it amasses when you have an eternity, my darling." He cradled me to his chest, rocking me side to side, as I listened to Alice playing with Aaron. "It's nice to make changes now and again, Bella. Sweetheart, don't you see? This makes me _happy."_ He sighed into my neck, and I gripped his shirt tightly, the demons being pushed back into their cages. "I've barely spent a dime since that day in the forest Bella. I drive the same cars, and this is the first property that I've purchased, so spending money now and again is a good thing."

I pulled myself back so that I could see into his eyes, "When do we move in?"

"Whenever you want to, my angel." He rose from his crouch, and extended his hand for me to take. "Come, let me show you _our_ room." He gave me a smile to light the world as he took me down the hall.

The switch flicked quietly, encasing the room in a near perfect imitation of sunlight. The walls were a beautiful shade of ecru with white trim and mouldings. There was a full bath complete with a shower stall, a jacuzzi tub, toilet and double sinks. To the left was a separate dressing room with a double vanity and a gigantic walk in closet, larger than both of Charlie's bedrooms combined.

"Finally a closet Alice will be satisfied with." He winked at me and pinched my cheeks.

"I could slap you, you know." I folded my arms and tried to pout. He laughed and rumpled my hair. "Did the owner's leave stuff here?" The closet was already filled with garment bags and shoes. Size 7.5. Trepidation grew. Unzipping a garment bag, I unearthed a size 4. _My_ size.

"No, Bella. Those are yours." He trotted to the other side of the room and mock hid in the shower stall.

"You...." I was ready to charge at him, even if I broke my neck in the process. I hated fancy clothes and he knew it.

"No!" He pleaded. "Not me, I _swear!" _I began to dart towards him. He held his arms out to catch me, in case I fell—my irritation grew. "Slow down, now, Bella. You'll only hurt yourself, you know, and I haven't had a chance to add an impromptu ER in here, should you get hurt."

"Pig!" I shrieked. He laughed at me, and I threw a toilet paper roll in his direction. It bounced uselessly on the, now closed, sliding glass door.

**

I stumbled out of the last furniture store exhausted. The movers were loading what Edward and I had picked out onto the truck that very evening. He had, of course, offered to pay extra to have everything delivered tomorrow morning. The only thing arriving tonight was a plush queen size bed. He had insisted on the king size, but I said it was too big. We'd truly had to compromise on that one. I wanted a double bed because it was more than enough for the two of us. He was hell-bent on the king size because, well, it was the biggest. I didn't want to have the option of being so far away from him, so we settled on the queen. He kissed the top of my head, and said that he loved me. Words caught in my throat, and I had nothing to say. I loved him too much to tarnish it with any trite words, and somehow, he knew. He believed that I was worthy of his love, despite how broken I was inside.

"We're staying till Wednesday, then, Edward?" he was sitting on the floor, at his laptop, picking through flight options.

"Well, the best option that I see leaves Thursday morning. That would give you an extra day to spend with his grandparents, should you choose.." He smiled at me benevolently. Ever the gentleman.

"Fine with me."

We got Aaron off to bed, and curled up on the big queen size bed. Edward threw a quilt over me, and his arms wrapped themselves around me. Suddenly, I felt my determination grow. "Make love to me, Edward?" His eyes froze over and panic gripped his features. _Can't teach an old vamp new tricks..._

"Not till you're more...._durable_, Bella. It's too dangerous." He kissed my cheek, and settled in next to me. "I could bite you, Bella. You're aware of how you smell to me."

"If I am bitten, then I'm bitten, Edward. Nothing will change." He sighed behind me, and I wondered where his mind had taken him.

"Can you wait till we're bound as man and wife, Bella?"

Sitting up in bed, I smiled at him. "Sure." I made my voice sickly sweet. This waiting game would cost him—heavily. Relief washed over his features. "If that's the case, then I won't go back to the store till Monday. We leave for Vegas tomorrow."

_Let him stew on that!_

I kissed his cheeks, rolled over, and fell asleep. My stunned lover lay quietly, deathly still, beside me.

* * *

**_Mostly fluff here, but I'm setting up for some pretty huge plot twists, which will appear within the next couple chapters. The happy couple will not remain in peace forever..._**

_**I'm going to go back to Edward and Bella from "Here's to You!". Last I checked, Emmett was kicking the shit out of Mike, and Bella was doing body shots w/ Edward. **_

_**Check out "Divine Providence" three chapters are up, and if I ever get my act together; I'll post another this week.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
